


Know Your Worth

by Sirensongx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: All the cuddles, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Fluff, Implied Anxiety, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Slight Drama, Teen Problems, cursing, idk what else, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirensongx/pseuds/Sirensongx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All their life, it's only been the three of them. Dean, AJ and Roman. So when the new kid gets involves what could change? When Dean realizes there's more than friendship there or when Roman continues to fall hard for someone that once had his heart. </p><p>High school setting. (Not quite underage but be warned anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first work on here! I really hope y'all like it, look for the notes at the bottom. Thank you x

"No Dean, you have to fucking go to school tomorrow. Now stop pacing" Roman wiped a hand over his face and sighed loudly, flopping back onto his bed with a dull thud. "How the fuck am i supposed to handle another year? I don't want to" Dean continued to pace around the room, tapping at his collarbone like he always did when he got annoyed.  "Dude relax. take a deep breath" Roman sat up and held a hand out for his best friend. Dean reluctantly took it and sat down. "I don't know why i'm so.. nervous. But you know how much i hate that hell hole" 

"I know. But you have me. And AJ and hell, even Dolph. Don't worry" Roman rubbed his back in a way he knew would soothe him almost immediately."Did you take your medicine today?" he whispered. Dean rolled his eyes and leaned into the gentle touch. "Yes mom" 

"I was just making sure. Wanna eat something? Before it gets any later" Roman looked over at his clock and yawned. Dean nodded, his eyes now closed. "Is your mom back yet?" Roman quickly checked his phone to see if she has texted him yet, since she went to the store as soon as Dean came over. "I think i heard her come in when you were ranting. Come on" Roman patted his back one last time and hopped off the bed, waiting for Dean to follow him. 

They ran downstairs and almost immediately ran into Pam, Romans mom. "Oh hi my boys. Hungry?" she smiled softly, noticing how Dean seemed twitchier than he usually was. "Are you okay baby? Did you take your medicine?" she put a hand on his shoulder. Dean frowned, looking rather embarrassed. "I took it. Don't worry mama. I'm just.. not ready for tomorrow" he shrugged. Looking at Roman in his peripheral vision. The other teen was already watching them while getting his phone out to order pizza. 

"Oh i got a email from the school today, i was going to tell you earlier but i forgot. There is a new principal starting tomorrow. o try to behave" Pam raised a eyebrow at Roman and winked at Dean, causing him to laugh. 

Roman ordered the pizza and decided to talk Dean into playing basketball while they waited. "Dude you're fucking cheating" Dean whined when Roman got the ball in the basket.. again. "I'm not cheating, you just suck" Roman wiped his forehead off and chuckled when Dean grunted at him. "I can't believe tomorrow is the last first day.. Damn we're getting old" 

"Don't remind me. Are you still gonna try out for the football team?" Dean pursed his lips and looked at the ball in his hands. "Yeah gotta make the old man happy." Roman shrugged, "And you're still gonna be my little cheerleader in the stands right?" 

Dean cracked a little smile, "Yeah of course. Even though i don't understand football.. at all. Come on, let's get ready for supper" 

Roman know something was up with him, but he didn't want to push anything. So he agreed and they went back inside. It didn't take long before the pizza guy came and they were up in Romans room watching old wrestling tapes. Deans face was lit up completely and it made Roman happy to see him like that. "When do you have to go home?" Dean unglued his eyes from the TV long enough to look at his phone. "I should get going in an hour or so. Before my mom calls me telling me i need to get ready for tomorrow" 

Roman nodded. "I'll come pick you up in the morning"

Dean chewed on the remaining piece of pizza and nodded before turning his attention back to the TV. Roman sighed to himself, wanting to tell Dean he can always come to him if he's struggling but that conversation probably wouldn't end well and Dean needed to be in the right mind set. 

An hour later, Roman had dropped Dean off at home and how he was trying to get all of his school supplies together. Pam had knocked on the door and smiled when she saw Roman so concentrated. "Got everything?" she walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. "I think so. And i have extra pens and stuff for Dean just in case, you know how he loses stuff"

Pam nodded as Roman sat beside her. "Is he..okay? He's not getting bad again, is he?" she was almost scared to ask, since she had a feeling she already knew the answer. 

"I honestly don't know. You know how he is with talking about certain issues.." Roman groaned and chewed on his lip. He just wanted to be there for Dean but he really didn't know how to. "Well if anyone can help him, it's you. That's just how it is when you've been someones best friend since the second grade" Pam chuckled, kissing the side of his head. "Get ready for bed" 

Dean called for his mom as soon as he got in the house. She was in her office on the computer doing work. "Oh there you are, i thought i'd have to come and get you" she chuckled and held a hand out. Dean took his jacket off and walked over to her to give her a hug. "Are you nervous for tomorrow?" she asked, cocking her head when Dean shrugged. "I just wanna get it over with you know? Rome is coming to get me in the morning" 

"Okay well you should get ready for bed. Don't want you grumpy tomorrow" she teased

Dean agreed and said goodnight. Cursing under his breath when he got in his room and closed the door. Taking off the baggy hoodie he was wearing and throwing it in the hamper. He'd just shower in the morning. Changing into a muscle shirt and some random basketball shorts, Dean made himself comfortable turning the TV on to distract him long enough to sleep. His phone buzzed, it was a text from AJ. 

_Hey Dean, can't wait to see you tomorrow! Make sure you get some sleep. Love you_

He smiled to himself and chuckled. They'd been best friends for at least five years now. She was his girl. Quickly texting her back, he put his phone down and shut the light off. Trying his best to fight off the bad thoughts that were currently plaguing his mind and focus on the peaceful nothingness of sleep. 

**X**

Roman awoke to Pam's voice. "Wake up Rome" she whispered, shaking him slightly. Roman mumbled something Pam took as 'i'm up' as he ran a hand through his messy hair as he sat up. "What time is it?" 

"6:3-. Now get up and shower and call Dean. Make sure he's up" 

Roman grabbed his phone, dialing Deans number, It rang 3 times before he answered. "I feel fucking dead" was his only response. Roman just laughed, "We'll get you coffee. Now take your pills and shower" 

He really didn't try to.. baby Dean but he was always so worried about him it just came naturally. Dean never protested or told him to stop so he never did. Dean muttered something under his breath, probably calling Roman a handful of names before hanging up. Roman rolled out of bed and took a quick shower. Tying his hair up in a low bun since it was getting to that awkward length but he refused to get it cut. He pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt he just got. Simple enough. After Pam forced him to eat breakfast, he was on his way to Deans. Since they only lived about 10 minutes away from each other, he was there in no time. Deciding to just wait outside, he honked his horn once and Deans mom, Sam opened the door. 

She waved at Roman and gave him a soft smile before Dean appeared in the doorway. He was wearing his usual leather jacket, a random shirt and jeans that appeared to be new. They said their goodbyes and he was in the car. 

"Did you sleep last night?' Roman frowned and looked him over quickly. "I did for a few hours. Don't worry, i'll make it throughout the day" Dean reassured him. They had stopped at the closest Dunkin Donuts so Dean could get some coffee in him and picked up a donut for AJ as well. 

"Let's get this shit over with" Dean grunted and got out of the car as soon as Roman found a parking space. Roman nodded and followed him.. laughing when 90 pounds crashed down onto Dean. "AJ you almost kicked me in the crotch" he mumbled, wrapping his arms around the small girl. 

"Sorry" she apologized into his neck even though her voice wasn't all that apologetic. "I missed you" she leaned back and cupped his face. Her legs locked tightly around his waist. 

"I missed you too" 

"Have you been.. okay?" she whispered then looked at Roman. "Has he been okay?" 

"I've been fine. Have you been alright?" Dean chuckled and kissed her forehead when she nodded. Setting her down so she could jump on Roman as well. "We got you a donut baby girl" he carried her to the driver side of the car and got it for her. "Thank you Romie" she kissed his nose and grabbed it. "So did you hear about the new principal? I guess he was a big deal at his old school" she said between bites. 

"Nah i haven't heard anything about him. Hopefully he's not a total douchebag like McMahon" Dean mumbled, running a hand through his hair. Students were already filling the school yard. The parking lot almost full. From the corner of his eye, Dean immediately noticed someone he's never seen before.. he looked to be the same age or slightly younger. One half of his hair was bleached and the other half dark brown. It was basically shoulder length. He was really hard to miss, but the way he was walking through the parking lot held a certain confidence and it made Deans heart race a bit. Wait what.. no that's wasn't right.

Roman snapping his fingers brought Dean out of those thoughts. "Dean? Are you okay?' he looked worried. AJ was frowning at him and looked around, seeing just who Dean was staring at. Humming to herself, she took another bite of the pastry and looked up at Roman who was oblivious to everything. "Come on, we better get in there" she held her hand out for Dean. He was already twitchy and she knew this would help calm him down a bit. 

Without a second thought, he grabbed her much smaller hand and laced their fingers together. Walking into the crowded building, they noticed a lot of people they've known for years. "Do we have any classes together?" AJ frowned, looking at her list. 

"I think we all have English, gym and math together" Roman looked over. Dean was still quiet, trying to keep himself relaxed.. not even noticing how tightly he was holding onto her hand. "Babe calm down. You're squeezing me" AJ patted his stomach with her free hand. Dean smiled sheepishly and loosened his grip. Roman frowned and patted his shoulder, "Let's just get to the gym okay?" 

Dean nodded, sighing deeply. They filed into the gymnasium and got seated. Since there was a new principal he wanted to introduce himself to the school. "Okay everyone, i'd like to introduce myself. My name is Mr. Helmsley and i'm going to be your new principal." The bald headed, bulky man spoke in the microphone in the middle of the gym. He looked around, obviously thinking about what to say next. "Now I've been doing this a long time. I try to be understanding as possible. I won't enforce any new rules unless i have to. So try not to break any of them. Okay if you ever have any questions, don't be scared to come and talk to me. Now get to class" he had a hint of a smile on his face as he gave the mic to the secretary and walked through the gym doors. 

"Okay he seems.. decent" Roman shrugged, leaning into AJ. Dean was tapping at his shoulder, looking around absentmindedly until his eyes locked onto that same kid.. who was sitting on the bleachers closest to the floor. He was alone and looked visibly bored. Dean cocked his head and sighed to himself. "Let's get to class" AJ's voice brought him back, so he stood up and ignored their glances. 

They got to their English class, not all the seats were taken yet so they could sit beside each other. After about 10 minutes, all the students came into the classroom and the teacher did as well. "Okay full class today. Well hello everyone. For those who don't know, my name is Mr. Colter. I see some familiar faces in here, but you'll still have to remind me of some of your names. Now take out some paper and let's take some notes." he turned away from the class and began to write on the board. 

The class went on, Dean found himself getting more and more agitated. He felt like he needed to get up and walk around. Roman noticed and nudged his head up to the front of the class. Dean chewed on his lip and nodded. Raising a hand, Mr. Colter noticed. "Yes?"

"Uh may i go to the washroom?" Dean nearly whispered. He could feel people look at him and that didn't help at all. "Yes, hurry back" Mr. Colter could see how.. nervous Dean was, so he made a mental note to ask later. He liked knowing if his students needed the extra attention beforehand. Dean quickly got up and basically ran out of the classroom, deciding to just go calm down in the bathroom. Once he was there, Dean took a deep breath and sat on the sink. 

Some time had passed, so he decided to wander around a bit before heading back to class. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was telling himself to skip gym. Having to wear a t-shirt and shorts didn't sound like his idea of a 'good time' right now. And he wasn't ready to Roman and AJ to see anything, or the talks he'd be receiving afterwards. 

"Fuck" he hissed, pulling his arm out of the jackets sleeve. There were still a few cuts that weren't healing and they looked almost infected but he couldn't go to the nurse and he didn't have anything on him so he went back to the bathroom and ran his arm under cold water. 

Not even noticing when the door opened.. and somebody walked in. Deans head whipped over to the side and his breath got caught in his throat. "Oh uh sorry dude" the two toned teen tried to keep his eyes away from Deans wounds. 

"Nah it's okay" Dean mumbled, grimacing as he patted his arm dry. "Uh i'm Seth" he said suddenly

Dean looked up at him and smiled. "I'm Dean. So you new here?" 

"Yep. First day. Pretty intense" Seth chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Those looked infected.. are you okay?" He whispered. Trying to ignore the pain on Deans face as he put his jacket on properly again. 

"Yeah i'll be fine. Gonna look after them when i get home. Thanks though.. i better get going. See you around" Dean walked out of the bathroom before Seth could see his face heat up. What the hell was happening to him. He cursed to himself when he got into the hallway. Taking his time to get back to the class, when he finally did and opened the door, Mr. Colter was talking to him. Roman and AJ looked relieved. 

"Are you okay?" Roman leaned over and whispered. Dean just nodded and tried his best to focus on what was happening. 30 minutes had passed and the bell rang. Signalling for the next class. For Dean, that meant Social. He'd be all alone and he wasn't ready for that yet. He needed Roman and he knew it, but there was nothing he could do. It turns out, the teacher for that class is Mr. Regal. Which was fine with him, they went way back and Regal knew Dean had bad anxiety issues so he knew how to handle him. Getting to the empty seat, Dean sat down and mumbled to himself. he knew a few other students, Mike even though he liked to be called 'The Miz', Cesaro, Paige, Summer Rae, John Cena. It wasn't until Seth walked in, he tried his best not to react, but Seth saw him and walked over to sit. 

The class had passed in no time. Dean and Seth talk a bit, and Dean found it almost.. relaxing. Seth was easy to talk to and he had a good sense of humor. Dean tried his best to focus on what regal was saying but only half of it actually sank in. Although he was starting to get nervous, gym was soon and he wasn't ready. 

The bell rang and everyone scattered. "Are you okay? You don't look to good.." Seth got up and walked over to Deans desk. His big brown eyes wide with worry. "Oh uh, yeah. I'm good. I just gotta get to gym so i'll see you later" Dean forced a smile onto his face as he gathered everything and got up. Practically running to find Roman. 

And he did, in the locker room. He was already getting changed. "Oh there you are. Get changed, then tell me about your class" Roman nudged him. Dean nodded and wordlessly grabbed his change of clothes. 

"AJ almost followed me in here, i had to carry her out" Roman chuckled, pulling on his shirt. Dean grinned at him and shook his head as he slowly took off his jacket. Turning away from Roman so he didn't see anything as he quickly changed. He didn't even notice he let out a little hiss before Romans hand found his shoulder and turned him around. "Dean.. please tell me you haven't been.." he trailed off and looked down. "But you were doing so good" Roman whispered. Dean chewed on his thumb and took his arm away. "I'm sorry. You know i'm trying. Please don't lecture me about this shit" he turned around again and got his shorts on. Roman wanted to say something but not here. Not in school. God he hated this, he always tried to make Deans problems go away, but he really didn't know how to stop him form doing this to himself. 

"Okay Rome. Let's go" Dean finally mumbled. Roman followed him out and into the gym. AJ was already waiting for them. "Finally" she scolded and skipped over tot hem, hugging Dean around the waist. "How was your last class pumpkin?"

"It was alright. Regal is my teacher and i met this kid, his name is Seth. He seems cool" Dean shrugged, attempting to keep the smile off his face. AJ saw right through it and smiled up at him, "Seth? can't wait to meet him" 

Roman looked around, "Don't forget i'm gonna be staying after school for try outs" 

"Yeah, you wanna come over?" Dean looked down at AJ, rubbing her back gently. "Do you even need to ask?" she laughed. Roman watched them, smiling to himself. Until the teacher called everyone to gather around. AJ had noticed his arms as soon as she saw him, but didn't say anything. She'd wait until they were alone. 

"Oh hey, there you are" 

Someone said from behind them. Turning around, they were met by Dolph. He walked over to them, a smile on his face. "Dude finally" Roman chuckled, pulling the smaller teen in for a quick hug. "i didn't know you were in this class" 

"Yeah i had to get switched in" Dolph shrugged. Patting Dean on the shoulder and kissing AJ's head. Roman and Dean still couldn't believe how they were still so friendly towards each other. They dated for almost 3 years and they were still as close as ever. Dolph had begun dating someone else, a girl named Lana. She had moved from a different part of California even though her family was originally from Russia, 

"Are you trying out for the football team?" Roman asked

"Yeah. You?" Dolph crossed his arms, he knew how Roman felt about football. And he felt bad for him. Knowing how the Samoan was just trying to keep his family happy. They talked for a little while longer, catching up on everything until the teacher had the class running laps. 

The rest of the day was a total blur, to Dean at least. He'd be lying if he said he didn't look for Seth in between classes. It turns out they didn't have any other classes together. His final class was math.. which so happened to be his least favorite. He wasn't good at it at all and it made him angry. Thankfully both Roman and AJ were with him and AJ was really good at it so she could always help him if need be. 

The final bell rang and everyone filed out. "Okay i better get going, don't wanna be late. I'll call you later" Roman kissed AJ's cheek and fist bumped Dean before running off. 

"Okay come to my locker" Dean grabbed her hand and they walked over to where his locker was. "I'm so tired" he mumbled, grabbed his backpack. "i am too. Maybe we can nap for a bit or something" AJ looked up from him.. to see Seth walking towards them. She poked Deans shoulder. He looked up and over when she nudged her head. A lump immediately formed in his throat when he saw Seth. 

Seth smiled at him and stopped, "Tomorrow morning. Come to the nurse okay? I'll be there" 

As he spoke, AJ snuck behind Dean and wrapped her arms around his waist. Dean cocked his head and nodded, before looked back at her. "Oh this is AJ" 

She peeked over and could tell Seth was thinking as he looked at them. "Nice to meet you. But i have to go, see you in the morning Dean" they made eye contact for a few seconds before he walked away. AJ giggled into Deans back. 

"What are you laughing about?" Dean grunted. AJ let go of him and smirked. "Awe baby you're so blind" she leaned up and kissed his nose. 

Dean was going to ask what she meant but figured it'd be best not to. "Okay whatever, let's get out of here" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman just can't escape the past. Every time he feels like he's passed it all.. he gets dragged back in. Dean is still too oblivious to it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! And yes, these first two chapters are basically connected but i decided to split them up. Enjoy!

"Okay let's get these try outs going" Coach Shaw clapped his hands and set his papers aside as he got up from his seat. He had everyone in the locker room. Roman was sitting by Dolph and his cousins, Jimmy and Jey. His heart was beating so fast. Sitting on the other side of the room, Randy Orton of course was seated there, staring at him. Although Roman was trying not to look at him, it didn't work. 

When everyone went out to the field to start, Roman still felt slightly uncomfortable but pushed it to the back of his mind. He needed to focus on football. Not Randy. He never wanted to think of Randy. "Hey dude, are you okay?" Dolph patted his back and stood in front of him

"What? Yeah. I'm fine.." Roman couldn't even try to lie. "No. I just.. I don't know" he groaned and ran a hand across his face. 

"Is it because of.." 

See, Dolph knows everything. He knew what happened last year between Roman and Randy. But it's been their secret. Roman made him swear not to tell anyone. Not even Dean. The only other person who even remotely knows anything is Romans mom. 

"Yeah. He was just.. staring. And it like made me upset" 

"Don't let him get to you Rome. Focus on the team. Not that dick" Dolph cupped his face and smiled up at the Samoan. Roman couldn't help but to smile at the blond and his tactics to cheer people up. 

Over an hour later, Roman was in the locker room. Practice was over and he was the last to leave since he stayed behind to talk to the couch for a little while. Or so he thought. Roman was getting his shirt on, his back turned towards the door when a pair of strong hands wrapped around his waist. Roman froze, knowing just who they belonged to. "Randy. Let me go" he whispered. 

"You looked really good out there." Randy moved in closer. "I'm sorry for everything" 

Roman closed his eyes and turned around in his grasp. "Don't lie to me Orton" his heart was pounding and he could have sworn his face was visibly heating up. It's been so long since he's been in the embrace of the other teenager. 

"I'm not lying" 

"What did Cena dump you? And now you're just bored?' Roman narrowed his eyes, but he still didn't even attempt to get out of Randy's grip. "I broke up with him a few weeks ago actually. He just wasn't you" Randy shrugged. 

"I don't know.. i'd have to think about it. But you don't even deserve that. You really hurt me Randy." Roman pursed his lips and sighed when he saw Randy's face soften completely. He sighed when Randy leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Just.. know i'm sorry. But don't leave me waiting too long okay Ro?" he let go of Roman and backed out of the locker room. Once he was gone, Roman let out a big breath and cursed as all those memories flooded his mind once again. 

_Roman and Randy were relaxing at Randy's house. They had just gotten done working out and Randy pulled him into the shower. He'd been awfully quiet and almost.. distant all day, but Roman ignored it. They had been fooling around for months now. Behind everyone's backs. Except Dolph, he had caught them making out in the locker room and after a long, uncomfortable talk he promised not to tell anyone. It kept replaying in Romans mind, he felt like a total asshole. And keeping it from Dean didn't help either._

_Now he and Randy were up laying in his bed, snuggled up and watching TV. Randy seemed anxious as he sat up and turned to Roman. "Rome.. i need to talk to you.." he trailed off. Roman got up as well and frowned. He knew what was coming. "You're breaking this off. Aren't you?" he let out a humorless chuckle._

_"I just.. i don't want to hurt you and you know i'm not good at relationships and it feels like that's what this is turning into.."_

_Roman shook his head and got off the bed. "Because a relationship with me would be so horrible, hey? Whatever. I have to go" he didn't want to stay any longer and be forced to look at his face. Randy was special. He's the only male Roman had ever been with and it's because of him those feelings came to the surface. Randy tried his best to stop Roman but he managed to wiggle out of his grip and leave. His heart aching more than he's ever admit._

**X**

 

Back at Deans house, he and AJ were up in his room, laying in bed. She was basically sprawled out across him trying her best not to fall asleep. Dean had put on a movie that they were barely paying attention to. He had a arm thrown across her waist, rubbing light circles against her skin with his thumb. "So that Seth kid.." she finally spoke up. Dean chewed on his lip, "What about him?" 

"He seems nice." 

"He is. From what i know. What are you getting at baby girl" his tone was teasing but he was still confused. "Nothing. Don't worry about it" AJ smirked, sitting up she went to lay right beside him. "I saw your arms, Dean. When did you do it?" she whispered

Deans breath got caught in his throat. "Uh like a few nights ago. I'm sorry.." 

"Don't apologize. You know you don't have to do that with me. Just.. be careful. And please try to stop. If i could, you know you can. You're better than those stupid urges" 

Dean kissed her head, not knowing what to say. He wasn't good at talking about this kind of stuff. Except he knew that AJ was the best person to talk about it with if he ever actually needed it. "So put in a wrestling match" she yawned. Deans face lit up as he moved to put it a old tape before going back to his original position. As they were laying there watching it, a knock on the door interrupted their concentration on the match (That they'd seen many times) 

"Come in" Dean yelled. The door opened and Sam walked in. Smiling at Dean and AJ and how they were curled up. "Roman is here. I'll send him up, okay?" 

Dean looked at her and frowned. Why would Roman be here.. he never came over after football. "Yeah get him up here. Thank you" 

Sam nodded. "I'll make you guys something to eat" she left the door open and went downstairs. It didn't take long before Roman came up and shut the door. He looked visibly upset. AJ sat up and made grabby hands at him, "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. I just wanna lay down. Please don't make me talk about anything" Romans head was hung, his hair out of a bun, acting as a shield for his face. Dean didn't want to push it. So AJ lifted the blanket and he got in beside her. Deans bed was the perfect size for the three of them, which they discovered years ago. The room fell silent except for their steady little breaths. AJ turned around and looked at Roman. He looked like he was going to say something, but stopped himself. She frowned, running a hand through his hair. "So how did it go?" 

"Good. I think i made the team. But he hasn't told us yet" Roman shrugged, pulling her closer to him. Dean looked over, he was just.. confused and worried. Roman never got like this. Figuring he's make him talk later. They watched some more matches until Sam called them downstairs to eat.

Dean grabbed some cups and set them down on the table. AJ and Roman already made themselves comfortable. Sam had set out some pasts she made. "Did you tell your parents you're staying for supper?"

"Yeah, we called them" AJ smiled

"Roman.. hun are you okay? Do you feel alright?" Sam put a hand on his shoulder

"Oh, yeah i'm fine. I guess i'm just kinda tired. Coach had us going pretty hard" Roman forced a smile to his face and took a bite of his noodles. Sam nodded and left the kitchen to get back to work. 

"So who else tried out?" Dean asked, raising a brow.

"Dolph, Jimmy, Jey, Baron Corbin, Cesaro, Cena.." Roman cringed and stopped himself. "Orton" 

Dean stopped chewing and cocking his head. "Hate that guy. He's always had something against me i swear." 

It's because he was always jealous of you, Roman mused to himself. They've known each other for years. Basically since elementary school. But they were never  _close._ Not until last year when things changed and Randy had kissed him while they were doing homework one day after school. The rest is history. AJ had always been suspicious, Dean was too oblivious. But she brushed it off, Especially when they stopped hanging out. 

"I met Deans new friend." AJ looked between them. "He's really cute" 

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. Roman cracked a smile. AJ giggled to herself and rested her head on his shoulder. They finished eating, she convinced them to go outside for a bit since it was still warm out. They hung out in the backyard until it was time to go home. "Okay it's getting late, we better go" Roman yawned and stood up. Pulling AJ with him. 

"I'll come by the same time tomorrow" Roman looked back at Dean and grabbed his backpack. AJ gave them both hugs before going to her car. Once they were gone, Dean shut the door and sighed. Sam appeared beside him, "Was Roman okay? He seemed really off" 

"I have no clue. I noticed but i didn't ask him. He said football try outs went well, but that doesn't seem to be his problem" Dean shrugged. 

"And what about you? Have you been okay? I feel like i don't ask you that enough anymore" Sam frowned. Feeling horrible. "I'm good. If i wasn't, you'd know. School was actually decent today. Met a new kid. His name is Seth." He shrugged it off. Sam noticed the way his face lit up a bit at the mention of him. She smiled to herself. 

"But i'm gonna go get ready for bed. Night" 

"Okay love you" she kissed the side of his head. "Love you too" 

Walking back up to his room, Dean chewed on his lip and got changed quickly. Reminding himself to go to the nurse first thing in the morning. He turned on the TV and laid down. Looking at his arm, he cursed to himself. "I'm so fucking stupid" shaking his head, he turned the light off and tried to get comfortable. For whatever reason, he was excited to see Seth in the morning. He wanted to get to know him better. It was almost midnight by the time Dean got to sleep that night. He was going to be bitchy tomorrow. 

**X**

Dean woke up to his alarm going off. Rolling over, he shut it off and groaned. It was 6:30 and he had over half an hour to get ready. Pushing himself out of bed, he checked his phone. Sending a quick text to Roman before trudging over to the bathroom to shower. 

Roman was already barely awake when his phone buzzed. There were texts from Dean.. and Randy. He shook his head and din't even bother to read Randy's. But Dean had let him know he was awake. Good. He went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table, chewing on his lip as Pam poured him a bowl of cereal. "Are you okay?" the worry was prominent in her voice as she looked at his tired face. 

"Yeah. But uh.. do you remember Randy?" Roman whispered

"That boy you were close with about a year ago?" Pam sat beside him and grabbed one of his hands. "Yeah. Well he came up to me yesterday and like.. apologized for everything that had happened.." 

"Roman, he really hurt you and i don't want that happening again. But do you feel like he's being sincere?" 

"I do. I'm just scared. And like.. i'm not gay.." Romans voice cracked a bit. he had dealt with this last year as well. As happy as he was with Randy, he was fucking terrified. The thought of having such strong feelings for another guy scared him. 

"No you're not. But you had feelings for Randy. And that's completely okay. If you feel like he really means it, i don't see why he doesn't deserve another chance. You were always so happy when he was around. But it's all up to you" Pam kissed his head and got up. Roman wiped a hand across his face and ate his breakfast as fast as possible so he could go shower. 

Roman went to pick up Dean as usual and he was right on time. Dean looked more relaxed than usual, which was surprising. "You remember to take your pills?' Roman pulled away from the house and looked over quickly. "Yep. I'm all good" Dean gave him a reassuring smile. "When we get there, i have to go to the nurses office quickly. And i'll just meet you in class" 

"Okay sounds good" Roman didn't even bother to ask why. He'd find out later, or through AJ. 

The rest of the car ride was quiet, as soon as Roman parked they got out. "Okay i'm gonna go. I'll see you in a few minutes" Dean shouldered his backpack and walked away. It didn't take long for AJ to find Roman and barrel into him.

"There you are" She hummed into his stomach

"Here i am" Roman chuckled, but stopped himself as soon as he realized she was slightly shaking. "Are you okay?"

"I ran out of medicine and can't get any more for another day" she groaned. Trying to calm herself down a bit. She had to take pills for her anxiety. She and Dean had the same problems.

"Well will you be okay for today? Your body is trembling.." Roman frowned. Wrapped a arm around her shoulders. "I'll be fine. I just have to relax. Let's get to class" she chewed on her thumb and grabbed his hand. They passed Dolph on the way, he waved quickly before frowning at AJ. Knowing something wasn't right. But Roman gave him a look to not come up to them right now. She just needed to go and sit for a little while.

On the other side of the school, Dean was making his way to the nurse when he bumped into Seth. "Oh there you are dude. I was just on my way. Come on" Seth smiled at him and nudged his head. That feeling was back in Deans chest and he didn't understand it at all. But he followed the two tones boy and they went into the little room. Seth closed the door behind them and motioned for Dean to sit down. "Where's the nurse?"

"She'll be back soon. Take off your hoodie"

Dean did as he was told and put it to the side, before holding his arm out. "So where did you move here from?" he asked, trying to learn more about Seth. 

"Iowa. I was born there." Seth grinned. Grabbing a cotton pad, a band aid and a little tube of ointment from the first aid kit. "Oh sweet. I was born in Ohio. But I've lived here since i was like 4" 

"It's really nice here" Seth poked his tongue out between his lips as he grabbed onto Deans arm and gently cleaned the infected would. Wincing when Dean hissed out in pain. "You shouldn't do this to yourself. You don't deserve it" he whispered as he put the band aid over it. 

"It's a work in progress. But thanks" Dean looked at his arm. Seth's fingers were still there, holding him. "What are all your bruises from?" he raised a brow and looked at Seth's arm. Noticing all the healing spots. "Oh i'm training right now. I uh, wanna become a wrestler" Seth laughed sheepishly and slowly took his hand away. Deans eyes widened. "No way dude you're so lucky! That's my dream" 

Seth was in disbelief. He'd only ever talked to a few people that shared his passion. "I have a ring in my garage. Come over one day and we can run the ropes" he smiled wide. Dean grinned, his dimples on full display. 

"We should get to class. That stuff i put on your arm is what i always use and it works wonders. So you should be all healed up soon" Seth grabbed his hoodie and handed it to Dean. Watching as he carefully pulled it on. Seth had to force himself to look away as he opened the door. When they exited the room, they ran into Mr. Helmsley. "Oh hello" he smiled at Dean and then Seth. "You're gonna be late. Get to class" 

"Okay sorry dad" Seth mumbled and grabbed Deans good arm. Walking away quickly. "Oh so that's why you moved here" Dean smirked when they turned the corner. 

"Yeah, i was going to tell you, but i know how some people get when they find out the new kid is related to the principal." Seth shrugged

"No worries. I don't mind. But my class is just over there. See you in social" Dean patted his arm and quickly slipped inside the classroom. Seth smiled to himself. He already liked Dean, running a hand through his hair he shook his head and made his way to class. 

Once Dean sat down, the bell rang. Looking over, he noticed something wasn't right with AJ. "Are you okay?" he looked at her then Roman. "She didn't have any medicine left" Roman whispered. AJ was still shaking and Dean could practically see the gears grinding in her head. "I don't feel well" she finally said. Wrapping her arms around herself. Mr. Colter walked into the room and set his books down. Dean raised his hand and motioned for him to come over. When he did, he looked over at AJ. 

"Can i take her to the nurse?" 

"Yeah she doesn't look good" 

Dean nodded and stood up, grabbing her bag and binder as she got up. They left the room and AJ grabbed his hand. Tightly. "When are you able to get more?" 

"Like tomorrow hopefully. So did you go see Seth this morning?" 

"Yeah. He helped with this" Dean held up his arm and AJ understood."That was nice of him" 

"And like, i guess he's into wrestling too and he wants to get into the business. How crazy is that?" Dean smiled. AJ's eyes went wide. "Seriously? Oh my god that's awesome. Just make sure he doesn't take the place of me or Rome" 

Dean furrowed his brows. "Never gonna happen" 

AJ nodded and kissed the back of his hand as they made t to the office. Dean knocked on the door. Nurse Lena opened it soon after. "Oh hello" she smiled softly at them. "Uh, can you watch her for a bit? She isn't feeling well and couldn't take her medicine this morning and it's really messing with her body" 

"Okay, come on in hun." she held the door open. AJ pouted and looked at Dean. "You'll be fine. Go, come fine me when you feel better" he kissed her temple and watched as she awkwardly went into the room. He let out a deep breath and made his way back to class. Walking rather quickly. When he got there, Roman looked at him worriedly. "Is she okay?"

"She will be. But maybe if she can lay down, she'll feel well enough to actually sit through classes today. Naps usually help me." Dean sat down and opened his notebook. Roman nodded, turning his attention back to the front of the room.

Class passed by quickly, and the next thing Dean knew, it was time for Social. So that meant Seth. He sat down and waited for the other teen. When he finally arrived Dean felt a lump form in his throat. Seth nodded at him and sat down. "hey dude"

"Hey" Dean gave him a little smile. They talked for a few minutes until Regal came into the room. Seth found Dean.. interesting. They didn't know much about each other, but Dean had a certain aura around him that just drew Seth in. But he has seen him around that girl.. AJ. And if they were a thing, he refused to get involved. "What are you doing for lunch?" Dean suddenly asked. 

Seth cocked his head, "Nothing. Why?"

"Come sit with me and my friends. I'll introduce you to Roman and AJ should be there too" Dean smiled at him. Seth couldn't say no to that face. "Okay. Thanks" he grinned, looking at Mr. Regal who was instructing the class to start taking notes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked that! If you have any questions etc just ask me. Don't forget to leave a kudos or comment. I'd really appreciate it. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dean and Seth get to know each other more, Randy and Roman heat up. But what will happen when Roman is overwhelmed and feels the need to tell someone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I really hope y'all are enjoying this, i'm loving writing it. If you ever have any questions, i'm just a message away.

It was lunch time now. The bell had rung and all the students were just now getting out of all their classes. Dean and Roman were getting changed out of their gym clothes. "So i told that kid, Seth he can sit with us at lunch. You know, since he doesn't really know anyone else.." Dean mumbled as he pulled his shirt on. Roman turned to look at him, "Okay. Besides if you like him then i'll give him a chance" 

"Sweet. Thanks. Come on Rome" 

They finished getting changed and went to their lockers before heading to the cafeteria. Dean spotted Seth and called out to him. Seth nodded and walked over, smiling as he looked at Dean. 

"Seth, this is Roman. Roman this is Seth" Dean motioned between them. "Nice to meet you" Seth held his hand out and Roman shook it. "You too dude" 

"Okay now let's go eat. I'm fucking hungry" Dean groaned, nudging Roman over to the free table. They sat down and pulled out their lunches. From the corner of his eyes, Roman could see Randy at another table sitting with Nikki and Brie Bella, Renee Young and Cody Rhodes. Just staring at him. He felt a shiver run through his body. Knowing the gaze wasn't breaking anytime soon. "Rome, are you okay?" Dean pursed his lips, noticing the sudden change in his best friend. 

"What? Yeah. I'm fine. So Seth, you just moved here?" Roman grabbed his bottle of water. Ignoring the constant buzzing of his phone in his pocket. 

"Yeah. Well about a month ago, but it's been taking time to get used to" Seth chuckled. "The weather especially. I love it, but i didn't think it'd be this hot every single day"

"He's got a ring in his garage" Dean spoke up. Roman's eyes widened as he looked at Seth. "Oh you wanna become a wrestler too?" 

"Yep. It'll happen one day" Seth grinned and looked over at Dean. "Have you ever been in a ring before?" 

"Once. But there aren't any actual schools around here so it's tough y'know?"

"Yeah i know what you mean. I built mine. Are you interested?" Seth glanced at Roman who was tapping his foot absentmindedly, the other teen looked lost in thought but he still looked at Seth and nodded. "I'd love to. I mean i don't love it as much as Dean. My family is all about football, but it's something i'd definitely try to get into" Roman shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich. Seth nodded, "Well you should come over one day too. I'm always free if you guys ever want to" 

They were interrupted when AJ came running up and jumped on Deans lap. "Oh there you are babe" he laughed when she got comfortable. "How are you feeling?" Dean rubbed her arm and wrapped his hands around her waist. "Better. She let me nap for a bit, so i'm all calmed down" AJ shrugged and looked at Seth. His smile faltered when he saw how close they were. She noticed and frowned, well that was strange. Roman finally groaned and took his phone out of his pocket.

Four texts from Randy. He looked over and the teen was still looking at him, expecting him to read the messages. When he did, he rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back" Roman grunted, leaning over to peck AJ's temple before getting up. Randy let out a relieved sigh and got up to follow him. Roman walked to the closest washroom and went in. Not too long after, Randy walked in. "What do you want?" Roman whispered as he looked down at the sink. 

"Have you thought about it at all?" Randy slithered closer, trapping Roman against the sink.

"A bit.. i don't know. You'd have to work for it.." Roman played with the bottom of Randy's shirt. His fingers slipping underneath to trace along his flat stomach. "Have you been with anyone since me?" Randy chewed on his lip.

"I've dated, but no guys if that's what you mean" 

"Have you told Ambrose?" Randy moved closer and Roman tensed up. "That's a no" Randy continued. "Are you ashamed? Or do you just not want you best friend to know that you like dick sometimes?"

"Don't talk like that Orton. I'm not ashamed. I just.. if we do try this again, i need to be 100 percent sure. But yeah i am worried about him looking at me differently when he finds out.." Roman took in the light scent of the other teen and finally looked up. Making eye contact for the first time. "Well i'll wait. I don't want to let you go again, okay?" Randy's words struck a cord in Roman. He's the only person who knows what Randy is really like. He's not a total douchebag like he makes himself seem to be. Roman knows about his problems with his anger and his past. 

"I better get back. We'll hang out this weekend yeah?" Roman took a deep breath and pulled Randy in for a quick kiss. It felt good. Randy was shocked but immediately returned it. "I'll call you later" Roman mumbled against his lips. Randy nodded and pulled away, a smile on his face. He moved so Roman could get passed him. 

"So.. Are you two.. like together?" Seth awkwardly asked and motioned between Dean and AJ. Their eyes widened until they both burst out laughing. "Us? Nope" Dean shook his head. "Best friends" AJ spoke up. Seth looked almost.. relieved. She hummed and cocked her head, maybe she'll have to talk to him later about that. "Oh okay. Just wondering, since you guys are so close" Seth smiled sheepishly. Roman came back moments later and sat down. He looked more relaxed than when he left. They talked until the bell rang and they had to get to the next class. 

The rest of the day passed and now Dean and Roman were back at Romans house. "So i guess there's going to be a party at Adam's place on Saturday. Wanna go?" Roman showed Dean his phone, Nikki had texted him telling him they need to go. "Sure. His parties are always great" Dean grinned. 

"You should invite Seth" Roman cocked his head. "Yeah i'll see if he wants to go. Do you like him?" Dean made Roman put his phone down. 

"Yeah i do. And you guys seem to just.. click. So he's cool" Roman patted his shoulder. Dean could feel his face heat up a bit even though he tried to stop it. Roman wanted to tell him. Everything. But he didn't think he was ready. The only reason he had told his mom when he did was because he was so emotional he couldn't hide it from her. "Rome?" Dean snapped his fingers in front of Romans face to get his attention. He didn't even realize he was thinking that hard. When he finally came back to reality, "Oh uh sorry. Was just thinking" he sheepishly chuckled and ran a hand down his face. 

Dean chewed on his thumb and laid back on Romans bed. "Can we nap?" he yawned. Roman looked at the clock, it was only 4. 

"Yeah we can for like an hour" Roman got on his bed beside Dean and threw the blankets back. Dean got himself comfortable as Roman set the alarm on his phone. 

**X**

Three days had passed and it was finally Friday. Dean found himself getting more comfortable around Seth, he had been eating lunch with them everyday and all they'd do during Social was talk. Dean was at his locker getting hid backpack, Seth decided to go with him. "Oh i almost forgot. You wanna come to a party tomorrow night? Adam Rose is hosting and his parties are always insane." Dean glanced up. Seth was chewing on his lip, "Sure. But can i stay at your place? My parents are kinda.. strict" 

Dean chuckled and nodded, closing his locker. "Of course. So i was supposed to bring extra shorts and everything, right?" 

"Yes sir. Come on" 

Seth nudged him and they went out to his car. Today was the day they were going to get in the ring. Since it was Friday, Dean didn't have to leave early. He was anxious and excited. This is something he's always wanted and the thought alone of being in a ring and making it his second home made his heart race. Seth drove them back to his house. The ride was quiet but completely comfortable. 

"Why didn't Roman come?" Seth looked over at Dean quickly. He was hoping the Samoan would have. The three of them had been having fun together, but having alone time with Dean was going to be just as great. "I honestly don't know. I asked him, but he said he had stuff to do at home" Dean shrugged a shoulder. They arrived at Seth's house and made their way inside. 

"Dude your house is really fucking nice" Dean's mouth dropped open as he looked around. Seth chuckled and shrugged. "Thanks dude. Wanna get changed and head out?" 

"Sure. But i'm actually nervous" Dean scratched the back of his head.

"Don't be. You'll be a natural" Seth patted his back and led him upstairs to his room.

They got changed and met back up. Seth grabbed some water and gave Dean a pair of knee and elbow pads to put on. Trying his best to ignore the scarred legs and arms in front of him. "Oh you are home" Stephanie, Seth's mom walked into the house. Smiling at Seth before looking at Dean. "Oh you've already made a friend" 

"Yeah, this is Dean. Dean this is my mom" 

"Nice to meet you" 

"Awe you too. So are you guys gonna hit the ring?" 

"Yeah. He's really into it as well so i thought it'd be fun to see how good he is" Seth chuckled. Dean cracked a smile over at him. Stephanie chuckled and nodded. "Okay well be safe" she said before walking away. 

Seth pulled Dean along and outside to the garage where the make shift ring was set up. He opened the door and turned the lights on. The ring was normal sized, the turnbuckles were all padded and the mat didn't look too hard. "Okay let's warm up" Seth pulled his knee pads up to his knee's and nudged Dean to follow him. Dean took a deep breath and hopped into the ring. 

They stretched and ran the ropes until they were both sweating, their chests heaving. "Okay do you know how to lock up?" Seth took a sip of his water. Dean nodded and held his arms out. Seth put his water down and went to stand in front of him. Grabbing onto his shoulders. Dean licked his lips and held on tighter as Seth flipped them over quickly. Dean tucked his head in as they landed on the mat. Letting out a little  _oomf_ as he landed. 

"You alright?" Seth picked his head up and went to let go but Dean nodded and rolled them both over so they were laying on their stomachs. "Okay now slowly get up but don't let go of my shoulders" Seth directed

Dean did just that and they changed positions. Grappling a little longer, they tried some more stuff out and took a break. "No seriously Dean. You're a natural at this" Seth complimented him. 

"Thanks. I watch enough of it, but like i'm always studying it. But really, thanks for this" 

"No problem. Okay wanna take some bumps?" 

Dean nodded eagerly as they stood face to face. "Bounce off the ropes and hit me" Seth changed his stance and got ready for the impact of Deans body. Dean was obviously nervous but did as he was told. Seth fell back onto the mat as Dean fell beside him, landing on his knees. "That was good" Seth glanced over and grinned. They could definitely feel the effects of the ropes and mat on their bodies. Seth groaned as he got up. Sitting on his knees. "So AJ. She's like, literally attached to you guys hey?" he had a smile on his face as he grabbed their waters. 

"Yeah. She's ours" Dean chuckled to himself. "She likes you already" 

"Really? Shes nice. But honestly, i was surprised to learn you two weren't together."

"I love her to death. But i don't think it'd ever work out. We're almost too close for that.. if that makes any sense" Dean shrugged, before taking a sip from his bottle. Seth nodded, understanding completely. "Well let's finish, yeah?" 

**X**

Roman was currently sitting on Randy's bed. He had convinced him to come over so they could hang out and catch up. Roman would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. It's been so long. Randy came back into the room, cans of soda in his hands. He shut the door even though no one else was home. 

"You can make yourself comfortable" Randy looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he set everything down. Roman nodded slowly and sat further on the bed. Crossing his legs in the process. "I'm surprised you actually came over" Randy looked.. sad. 

"Well i told you we can try to start over. Are you going to that party tomorrow?" Roman held a hand out and Randy took it, Roman pulled him onto his lap. suddenly. Randy smiled and got himself comfortable, but accidentally rubbed his ass against Roman in the process. Roman had to hold back his groan and wrapped his arms around Randy's waist. "Yeah i was thinking about it. Are you?" 

"Yeah. With Dean and that new kid, Seth. They hit it off pretty quickly." 

"That's good" Randy leaned in and slowly kissed at Romans jaw. Roman gripped onto him tighter and tilted his head. "I missed your touch.. and your kisses.." Randy whispered, lifting a hand to cup Romans chin. Roman knew what he was getting at so he took the initiative to place a kiss on Randy's lips. It started as a peck, but they both knew they wanted more. Randy's tongue poked out and Roman opened his mouth.

Their tongues moved against each other and they both moaned. "So you haven't been with any other guys?" Randy whispered when they pulled apart. Roman shook his head and leaned in so their foreheads were touching. "No. I couldn't bring myself to.. Randy, you're the only guy I've ever actually touched. This is still a lot for me" Romans eyes lowered. He could feel his erection pushing against his jeans and he knew Randy could feel it as well. 

"We can wait, to do anything. I just want to make sure you're comfortable. Are you gonna tell Dean now?" Randy asked cautiously 

"I will. At the right time. i don't want to just go up to him and tell him you know? Now kiss me. Please" Roman smirked when Randy rolled his hips and covered Romans mouth with his own. Randy managed to get off his lap and lay down, pulling Roman on top. He slipped a leg in between Randy's thighs. Things were getting pretty heated far too quickly. 

"Thank you for giving me another chance" Randy mumbled when Roman pulled away to kiss his neck. 

"I missed you" Roman closed his eyes and rested his head in the hollow of Randy's neck. Randy felt his heart speed up. Roman could be such a mush but he loved it. No one else could make him feel like that. "I missed you too. Sleep?" Randy yawned and pulled the blanket over them. Roman nodded and moved closer if that was even possible. He threw a leg over Randy's. 

**X**

"Okay i think that's enough for today" Seth wiped the sweat off his face with a rag as Dean slumped against one of the turnbuckles.

"I feel like death" 

"This is just the beginning" Seth grinned. "But honestly this is the most fun I've had in here. You're great" 

"Thanks. Yeah, this is the most fun I've had in a while. Must be the only thing i'm good at" Dean chuckled and finished off the rest of his water. He had finally caught his breath. Seth gave him a sad look, "You don't give yourself enough credit. Besides you're really smart" he moved to sit beside Dean. "If you don't mind me asking, when did you start uh.." 

"Like 3 years ago. My depression got the best of me and i caved. I was just being a dumbass" Dean pursed his lips. "I still deal with it, way too often. And my anxiety can get pretty bad" he usually didn't discuss this with anyone, except sometimes AJ when she forced him to talk about his feelings. Seth nodded, "You don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable with.. but like did something happen? Or does it run in your family?" 

"I had problems with my dad. He was a asshole to me and my mom. He's in jail now, but it's something i'm still trying to get through. I just need to keep focusing on things that keep my mind out of the gutter" 

"Well i'm always here if you need it" Seth rubbed his arm. Dean tensed up but relaxed immediately. The warmness of Seth's hand was comforting. They sat in silence for a few moments, Seth didn't pull his hand away though. He didn't really seem to notice but Dean did. "So what's the story behind your hair dude?" 

Seth removed his hand from Deans arm and smiled. "I was bored. And like wanted to do something different so i tried it out.I hate keeping up with it but i like it enough to keep it for a while" he ran his hand through his two toned hair. 

"I do too" Dean said out loud by mistake. His cheeks went red and Seth barely managed to hide the squeak that escaped his lips. They decided to hang out for another hour before Seth drove Dean home. Learning a lot more about each other in the process. They shared basically everything, which was weird for Dean because some of the things he talked about only AJ and Roman knew. 

"Okay text me tomorrow" Seth called when Dean got out of the car. Dean nodded and waved. Watching as he pulled away from the curb. When Dean unlocked the door, he realized his mom wasn't home yet. 

"Oh god i smell" Dean gagged, he smelled like sweat. Running upstairs, he took a quick shower before grabbing his pills to take them. Hearing his phone ring, in his jeans pocket, Dean ran to get it. "Hey Rome" he put the phone to his ear and sat on his bed. "Hey. So how was Seth's?" Roman sounded like he was walking around. "It was so fun dude oh my god you need to come one day. We were in there for like 2 hours" Dean could feel himself getting excited all over again. 

"Next time, i promise. Are you doing anything tonight?" 

"No. Come sleep over? I can call AJ and see what she's doing. Mom won't mind" 

"Okay cool. Text me and i'll come over" 

They hung up and Dean called AJ after calling his mom to make sure it was okay, which of course it was. AJ came over first and it didn't take long for Roman to arrive. "So what made you wanna have a sleepover tonight?" AJ asked, plopping herself on Deans bed.

"I just didn't wanna be alone tonight. Are you coming to the party tomorrow?" Dean set down a few bags of chips and drinks on his bedside table. "No. But you guys will have fun. Just don;t get too plastered, I don't want to get any calls at 3 in the morning" she glared at Dean and then looked at Roman, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking rather.. pre occupied. 

"Rome are you okay?" AJ moved to wrap her arms around his shoulders. 

"Yeah. I'm good. Let's play some games?" Roman forced his grin. His mind was still stuck on Randy and the kisses they shared earlier. 

After they ordered some Chinese food , they spent the night playing all the Batman games Dean had, it was now 2 AM. Dean had fallen asleep. Roman and AJ were still watching TV curled up together beside Dean. "So are you gonna tell me what's been up with you all night?" AJ whispered, looking at Roman. She expected answers and in one way or another she'd get them. 

Roman groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He looked over to make sure Dean was still sleeping. "If i tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Okay?"

"Of course. I just wanna know why you've been acting so weird" she turned over and sat up on her elbows. Roman pulled her onto his lap. "Okay well.. I've been.. well it started a little while ago" he was tripping over his words just to find them. "Me and Orton.. we fooled around a bit last year and he wants to try it again. I still like him a lot but i'm so fucking scared" Roman talked quickly. His initial fear of AJ being disgusted got diminished when he opened his eyes to see her face soften completely. 

"I don't know what to do" Roman started to panic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo i wonder what will happen now.. Don't forget to leave a kudos or a comment! Thank you so much to anyone who has been keeping up with this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the party, will everything turn out in their favor? Will their night be filled with drunken fun? It's only a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this! It was fun to write and i'm still getting the hang of writing anything smutty. Enjoy!

AJ's eyes went wide. She was definitely not expecting that. "Ro..Roman calm down" her hands found his face to cup his cheeks. "Shush. Stop worrying, i'm not disgusted or anything. Just.. shocked. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she searched his face, seeing the worry in his eyes actually hurt. He never got like this. Or at least he never had for a girl that she or Dean ever knew. 

"I couldn't! Well i could have but things have been so confusing i'm not even sure what's going on." Roman leaned into her and closed his eyes. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders even though the other weight was named Dean. "So are you into guys? If so, there's nothing wrong with that" 

"No. Randy is the only guy I've ever actually touched. He's special" 

"Well if he makes you happy. Rome look at me" AJ waited until he gathered up enough courage to make eye contact again. "There's nothing wrong with you if you and if you like Randy then go get him. Why haven't you told Dean?" she looked over at their sleeping friend. Soft snores were escaping his mouth. "I was scared. Then he broke things off and i figured it'd be pointless. You know? Like i tried to make myself forget Randy was ever in my life so i acted like it too. There was no use in telling anyone." 

"Why did he break things off?" AJ frowned, making herself comfortable on his lap. 

"He isn't good with relationships and i guess he figured what we had was too much and got freaked out" 

"Did you two ever.." She trailed off and he knew what she meant. Shaking his head, "Nah. I was never ready" Roman groaned to himself and ran a hand through his hair. "I still want him, but like what if he leaves again? I wouldn't be able to handle that" 

"It might be a risk, but i think it'd be worth it. You like him too much to let him go again and you'd be dumb not too" she gave him a soft little smile, causing Roman to chuckle. "I guess you're right. Okay it's late, we better get to sleep" he kissed her forehead and put her back in the middle to get under the blanket. Dean eventually turned over, mumbling something in his sleep as he threw a arm around AJ. She turned her head slightly and smiled at him. Roman shook his head at them and turned the TV off. 

"Night Romie" 

"Night baby girl. Love you" 

AJ yawned and rolled over so she was Deans little spoon. "Love you too" 

**X**

Dean was the first one awake the next morning. He rolled over and was met by AJ's head. She and Roman looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake them up yet. It was only 10 so he'd let them sleep for a little while longer. Slowly, Dean got out of bed and made his way downstairs. Sam was in the kitchen on her lap top. "Oh good morning hun"

"Morning" Dean sat beside her at the table and yawned. "So me and Rome are going to a party tonight and Seth is probably gonna be sleeping over, is that okay?" 

Sam nodded. "Just be safe. And please don't drink too much. AJ isn't going with you?"

"Nah she hates parties" Dean chuckled. "But then i can introduce you to Seth" his whole face lit up. Sam smiled at how excited he got, "Looking forward to it. Now go wake them up so i can make breakfast" she nudged her head upstairs and closed her laptop. Dean nodded and ran up to his room. He jumped on the bed and rolled over to gather AJ in his arms. She started stirring and finally opened her eyes. Glaring at Dean, "I'm gonna kick your ass" 

"Awe love you too baby" Dean smirked before looking at Roman. "Wanna wake him up?"

AJ yawned and rolled off Dean to crawl to Roman. She pulled at him until he was facing her. "Rooooomeo wake up" she sang and ran her thumbs across his cheeks. "What time is it?" he mumbled without opening his eyes. 

"After 10 now get up" she wiped some hair off his forehead and moved back so he could sit up. Dean got off the bed and held a hand out for AJ. "We'll be downstairs" 

Roman just nodded. When they left the room, he checked his phone and sighed. Randy had texted him saying good morning. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks, he had told AJ. Almost everything. And she didn't freak out or think it was weird. "Fuck" he mumbled to himself and quickly texted Randy back. Deciding to go to the bathroom before he made his way downstairs. 

Sam had made them eggs and bacon for breakfast. "So where exactly are you guys going tonight?" she asked.

"Over to Adam Rose's house. You've met him before. Rome are you staying here too?" Dean looked over at him and nibbled on his bacon. "Oh i dunno. I guess it depends on what time we deserve to leave" Roman shrugged. Truth is, he wasn't sure because he might be going over to Randy's after. AJ noticed and frowned to herself. She'd have to ask him later. 

They finished eating and got ready for the day. Deciding to just hang out until AJ went home. Dean tried to convince her to come, but it didn't work. She hated drinking and large crowds made her too anxious. Knowing how packed the place would be. "Okay be good tonight. And i don't want any drunk calls unless it's an emergency" she scolded them both before she left. 

Roman went home to shower and change and Dean got ready as well. He was actually going to try and have fun. He needed it.. and he was excited to spend the night with Seth. 

Hours passed, Roman was back at Deans house and Seth was on his way to pick them up. "Okay dude, we gotta promise we won't drink too much. Can't be getting stupid" Roman patted Deans back. Just as Dean was about to respond, a car horn outside broke their conversation. "Mom we're leaving" Dean called out. 

"Be safe. Love you" Sam yelled back. They walked out of the house and to Seth's car. Dean got in the passengers side and Roman hopped in the back. "Hey guys" Seth smiled at them. 

"Hey, so you need directions?" 

"Yes please" 

It didn't take long to actually get there. Seth parked outside with the rest of the cars and they all got out. "This is gonna be fun" Dean patted Seth's stomach and nudged his head to follow him. Roman looked around, trying to find Randy. Walking into the large house, it was already filled and the smell of alcohol wafted through the air. "Ah there you are" Adam walked up behind them. Clasping Dean and Romans shoulders. 

"And this is Seth" Dean motioned to him

"I think i saw you in class one day. Well nice to meet you. Enjoy the party, there's extra beer and stuff in the kitchen" Adam smiled, he was already half wasted making his South African accent thicker. 

"Oh my god you came" was shouted from behind them. Turning around, Nikki and Renee were standing there. Nikki's arms were open and a big smile plastered on her face. "Hey ladies" Dean grinned and pulled Nikki in for a big hug. They've barely gotten the chance to talk. "Awe you look so cute tonight" Nikki pulled away and ruffled his hair. Dean looked at Renee and held a arm out. She gave him a quick side hug that was more awkward than it should have been as Nikki grabbed onto Roman. 

"Oh hey you're the new kid, right?" Nikki let go of Roman and turned her attention towards Seth. He immediately felt flustered. "Oh uh, yeah. My name is Seth" he smiled. Nikki looked him up and down. His style was.. different. His skinny jeans, band tee and snap back. "You're cute" she grinned. He felt his face heat up even more. "Thanks" 

"Well we're gonna go find Brie. Have fun tonight, maybe come find us later for some shots" Nikki kissed Dean and Romans cheeks before pulling Renee away. 

"Uh what was up with you and the blonde girl?" Seth asked as they walked towards the kitchen. "We tried dating a little while back and i just didn't feel that.. strongly for her. I think she's still mad at me for breaking up with her. But we've been friends with the twins for years. Yeah there's another Nikki" Dean chuckled, grabbing a few cans of beer. 

The music was blaring and people just kept piling in. Dean introduced Seth to more people, which the two toned boy seemed to appreciate. Roman could barely concentrate on what they were saying, "I'll be right back" he pulled at Dean and whispered into his ear. Dean nodded, "Come find us after"  he didn't even ask where he was going, figuring Roman just needed to go to the bathroom. Especially since he walked away so quickly. 

The Samoan was just wandering around the house until some grabbed his arms and pulled him into the bathroom. "What the fuck" Romans heart was racing. Randy pulled him closer. "Oops i'm sorry" 

"No it's okay. So what's up?" Roman controlled his breathing and put his can on the counter. "Oh not much. Been looking for you" Randy backed him up against the door and put his hands on either sides of Romans head. "Well i was with Dean and Seth" Roman mumbled, resting a hand on Randy's belt buckle. 

"You should come over tonight" Randy kissed the corner of Romans mouth before moving to nibble on his ear lobe. "Oh should i?" Roman smirked. Groaning when Randy pushed their hips together. "Yep. It'll be fun" he could feel the hardness of Roman rub up against him. He eventually nodded and let out a little squeak. Randy covered his mouth with his. Sucking on Romans bottom lip. "We should get out of here" Roman mumbled, breathing into Randy's mouth. 

Once they got themselves situated, Roman decided to leave first. Going to find Dean and Seth, who were outside sitting by the fire. Seth sitting on the ground in front of Dean between his legs. They looked almost.. natural. And it was cute. "Oh there you are" Dean yelled and waved him over. Roman moved around some people and sat beside Seth. "Dean what the hell are you drinking?" he looked at the plastic cup in Deans hands. 

"I honestly don't know. Nicole made it for me" Dean looked at it and shoved it in front of Romans face. As soon as he took a sip, Roman was coughing and making faces. "Holy fuck that's strong" 

"Don't worry, i'm limiting him" Seth leaned into Roman and chuckled. 

"Oh thank god" Roman grinned. Only for his smile to fall when he looked up and saw John walk towards Randy. He couldn't hear what they were talking about over the music. He tensed up, that sinking feeling back in his chest when John put his hand on Randy's stomach. They had been best friends for as long as anyone can really remember. But no one except a few people knew just how close they were and that killed killed Roman. "Let's go take some shots" he suddenly spoke up, Seth nodded and pulled Dean up.

"Rome are you okay? You look angry" Dean mumbled. He was already tipsy.

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine.." Dean frowned. "Do i need to call AJ?"

"No. I promise i'm fine. Besides if you did, you'd end up with a foot up your ass" Roman smiled at Deans attempt to make sure he's alright. They got to the kitchen, Dolph was there with Lana. Just sitting on the counter talking. "Oh hey guys"  he smiled. Noticing Roman and how he looked so irritated. "Rome come here" he whispered something to Lana and grabbed Romans arm, pulling him into the corner of the room. "Please don't tell me you look like you're gonna rip someones head off because of Orton"

"I'm uh.. i'm gonna give Randy another chance" Roman whispered, purposely ignoring the look on Dolph's face. "Roman.."

"No, i trust him. He wants me and i still want him. You know my feelings never did change.."

"What if he hurts you again? You don't deserve that" Dolph wiped a hand through his hair. He knew Roman knew he was right. But it was no use. Roman just chewed on his lip. "Well just be careful, okay? But they seem close" Dolph looked over at Seth and Dean.. who were trying to argue over the cup in Deans hand. Roman chuckled and nodded. "They are. Isn't it cute?" he nudged Dolph's arm. "Come take some shots with us"

After a few normal shots, Adam came and gave them some jello shots -that tasted like there was too much vodka in them- and Dean was done. Seth was driving so he only had one, mainly because Dean was holding it to his lips. Roman was slightly tipsy but he knew what was going on around him nonetheless. Dolph and Lana went to mingle, leaving the three of them alone in the large kitchen.

"Okay i think that's enough for you" Seth grabbed a can away from Dean when he tried to take another sip. "But Seth" Dean protested, he tried to pout but it didn't work well. Roman chuckled and grabbed the can so Dean wouldn't try to grab it. Suddenly there was yelling coming from the living room. They ran to see what happened. Randy was standing in front of John with a bloody nose. Roman quickly stepped in between them, lightly pushing Randy back. He knew how he got when he was angry. "What the fuck" he looked at Randy and then at John quickly.

John scoffed, "You _would_ come to the rescue" 

And it hit Roman. He knew. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up" Roman glared at John then pulled Randy away and to the bathroom. "Can we go back to my house" Randy hissed when Roman put some tissue to his nose.

"Yeah, i just gotta tell Dean" Roman sighed and went to kiss Randy's forehead but Randy grabbed his face and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Come on, we can do that at your place" Roman pulled away and smiled as Randy pouted. He finished wiping his nose until the blood was gone. Roman opened the door and waiting for Randy before going to find Dean and Seth. It didn't take long though, he could hear Dean whining about Seth scolding him.

"I'm gonna go spend the night at Randy's okay?" Roman wrapped a arm around his shoulder

"Randy? Why?" Dean furrowed his brows

"Don't worry about it. Get home safely okay?" Roman looked at Dean and then Seth. Seth nodded at him, Randy was starting to get impatient and Seth found him far too intimidating, Eventually, Dean nodded and patted Romans chest. "Bye Rome"

Roman patted his chest and motioned for Randy to follow him. Randy did, quickly slapping Romans ass on the way out. Thinking no one saw, except Seth did. _Well that was weird_ he thought to himself. But shrugged it off. "Dean let's go outside so you can sober up a bit" he pulled at Dean and he eventually followed him. 

The ride back to Randy's was quiet. Randy was driving since he didn't drink anything. "So what was that all about?" Roman asked as he turned the radio down.

"I told John i didn't want to do anything with him and that i wasn't interested because of you. He got mad" Randy stated. His jaw was tight and his grip on the steering wheel didn't loosen up. Roman frowned before reaching over and putting his hand on Randy's hand. Randy smiled a bit and laced their fingers together.  "My parents aren't home for the weekend, so we don't have to hide anything" Randy mumbled as he pulled into his driveway. Roman nodded, he started feeling slightly nervous.. but it was a good nervous. 

Randy shut the engine off and looked over at Roman before getting out of the car, Roman followed close behind. As soon as Randy opened the front door, Romans lips were on his. "Someone is eager" Randy smirked against him. Roman pushed him against the door and snaked a arm around his body to lock it. "I've missed you" Roman whispered. Randy could see it in his face. There was a lot of emotion there."Let's go upstairs"He placed another kiss to Romans lips and led him up to his room. 

"It's almost 3 already. Holy shit" Roman ran a hand through his hair and took it out of the bun. Randy nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, patting the space beside him for Roman. Roman walked over and got comfortable. "If we do continue this.. and if we can last.. I'll tell Dean, i promise" Roman lowered his hand and played with the bottom of Randy's shirt. His fingers slowly slid underneath as he touched the flat, muscular stomach. Randy pulled him in for a kiss.

As soon as their lips met, Roman opened his mouth allowed Randy's tongue access. Randy moved to lay back on the bed and pulled Roman on top. Romans hand trailed down and the sounds of unbuckling and zippers unzipping filled the room. "Rome.. damn" Randy moaned when Roman kissed his jaw and rutted his hips downwards. "Can i?" Roman whispered as he slipped a hand under Randy's boxers. Lightly grasping his hard flesh. "Take your pants off"

Roman kneeled and did as he was told. Pulling Randy's off as well. He felt self conscious but shook it off quickly to lean down into Randy again. Randy smirked and flipped them over to get in between Romans legs.

He kissed Romans hip and suckled on it while he grabbed the hard member in front of him. He heard Roman cursing and felt hands run through his short hair. "What do you want Ro?" Randy moved his hand up and down the shaft. "God I've missed this" he mumbled, kissing the head a few times. Tasting the already there pre cum. 

"More.." Roman groaned. Trying to keep himself from begging. 

Randy smirked and finally took the head into his mouth. Sucking at it liberally. He bobbed his head, trying to take in as much as possible. He heard Roman saying his name, so he took his mouth off and flattened his tongue. Tracing it along the underside of Romans dick. He slid a hand down his own body and gripped his aching dick. It was already leaking, acting as the lube. Roman was mewling him on with his moans. "Randy.. I'm gonna.." he managed to bite out. Randy took the hint and wrapped his lips around the leaking, pink head. Humming one last time and that was all it took. The coil in Romans stomach tightened and he let go. Randy moaned, eagerly trying to swallow all of Romans release. 

Roman felt Randy tense for a moment. He took it as a sign that he had finished himself off as well. Once they both came down from their highs, Randy released Romans dick and licked it clean. Roman pulled him up for a kiss. "What got into you?" he mumbled against Randy's lips. 

"I dunno. I was hoping you'd let me do that again" Randy smiled against Romans cheek. "Let's try and get some sleep" 

Roman nodded and maneuvered them to get under the blankets. "Night Rome" Randy turned off and turned the lights off. "Night Randy" 

**X**

"Okay we're at your place. You need to be quiet" Seth tried to sound stern but it didn't work. 

"But we lost Roman" Dean pouted and stumbled up to the front step. "I can't believe i lost my best friend" 

"We didn't lose him. He left with that Randy guy" Seth moved quickly to wrap an arm around Deans waist so he would tip over. It startled Dean, even in his drunken state, he could feel the heat radiating from Seth. Seth smiled at him quickly and took the keys out of his hands to unlock the door. "Dean you drank a lot tonight" he stated as he unlocked the door and dragged Dean inside even though he was babbling about Roman, and he thought he heard AJ in there a few times. 

"Come on" Seth closed the door as quietly as possible. "Dude i don't know where your room is" 

Dean grabbed his hand and brought him upstairs. Almost tripping many times in the process. They finally reached his bedroom and Dean turned the light on before flopping onto the bed. Seth chuckled and shut the door. It was almost 4 AM and he didn't want to wake Deans mom up. "Did we say bye to everyone?" Dean mumbled, rolling over onto his stomach. His face shoved into the pillow. 

"Yes. After i pried you from Nikki and Brie's grip. We left" Seth sat on the bed beside Dean. "I really needed tonight. Thank you" Dean lifted his head and glanced at Seth quickly. 

"Hey you're the one who invited me. But i had fun. Get your pajamas on. I brought mine" Seth patted his bag, Dean didn't even see him grab it. 

"I don't wanna" 

Seth rolled his eyes and crawled over to him, patting his back. "Come on. So we can sleep" 

Dean reluctantly sat up and groaned dramatically as he pulled his jacket off and his shirt over his head. Seth's breath got caught in his throat. He tried not to stare, Dean didn't even notice how red Seth's face got thankfully.  But Dean had a nice body, Seth thought to himself. "Can you go into my dresser and grab me a pair of shorts" Dean pointed to where his clothes were. Seth cleared his throat and got up, grabbing the first pair of basketball shorts he saw. Tossing them over to Dean. He lowered his head when Dean wiggled out of his jeans. He was definitely just doing this because he was still drunk. 

"You should get yours on too" Dean suddenly looked up and smirked. Seth nodded and went to take his out of his bag. "The bathroom is just across the hall. Uh do you wanna sleep in here or in the guest room?" Dean wiped a hand over his face and yawned. 

"Where do you want me to sleep?" Seth failed to hide the smile on his face as he took his hair out of the tie. 

"Here. Sleep here." Dean swallowed down the lump in his throat. Seth chewed on his lip and quickly went to the bathroom to change. It didn't take long before he was back in Deans room on the bed. "Okay you need to sleep. Your hangover is gonna be wicked" Seth grimaced and pulled the blankets back. Deans head was spinning but it was nothing he couldn't handle. So he just needed to lat down and sleep. 

Seth turned the light off and got comfortable. They were laying in the dark, their breathing was the only thing that could be heard before they fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos or comment if you liked it/liking the story so far. I wanna hear your guys' thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Seth are growing closer by the minute. Will Roman fully put his trust into Randy once again with that still there fear of being hurt.

The sun blazing through the curtains woke Dean up the next morning. He cursed under his breath and rolled over.. immediately opening his eyes when he felt the presence beside him. Seth was still fast asleep, laying on his stomach facing away from Dean. Dean frowned and glanced at the clock, it was only noon. His head was pounding so as quietly as possible, he slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom to get pain killers. He looked in the mirror and splashed some water on his face to wake himself up a bit. 

He was definitely hung over but it was manageable. Going back to his room, Dean sat on the bed and looked at Seth. Every time he did there was some type of feeling that popped up in his chest and it actually scared him. "Seth, wake up" Dean whispered and shook the two toned boy lightly. After a few minutes, Seth finally woke up. "Morning.." 

"Afternoon" Dean chuckled and moved back so Seth could sit up.

"How are you feeling?" Seth rubbed his eyes and yawned. Dean cocked his head and watched him. "I'm alright. Did i drink that much?" 

"Nikki kept mixing you drinks and you drank them all. I thought i'd have to get in there and wrestle them away from you." Seth laughed. Quickly pulling his hair into a low bun. Dean didn't think he drank that much, "Oh god. I'm sorry you had to put up with me" he sheepishly ran a hand across his face. 

"Nah don't worry about it. It was hilarious, and you're really easy to look after" Seth patted his leg. The gentle touch was nice. "Wait where is Roman?" Dean suddenly looked worried, since he clearly didn't remember what had happened last night. Seth took a moment to think, "He left before us with that Randy guy." 

"Orton? What the fuck. He hasn't had anything to do with him since they had some type of falling out last year" Dean pawed for his phone which was on the bedside table. He checked it and frowned, no missed calls or texts from his best friend. "Whatever. Let's go eat something" he shrugged as he threw his phone to the side of the bed and rolled off. Seth nodded and got up as well. "My mom should be up. So you can meet her" Dean opened his door and showed Seth around before going downstairs and to Sam's office. 

The door was open and Sam was on the computer. "Oh good you're awake" she took her glasses off and stood up. "Mom this is Seth. Seth this is my mom" Dean motioned between them. 

"Nice to meet you Ms. Ambrose" Seth smiled politely. "Oh please, call me Sam. Nice to meet you too hun. So are you two hungry?" 

"Yeah, can we make some eggs and stuff?" Dean looked over at Seth quickly and smiled. Sam nodded and sat back down in her chair, "Sure. If you need any help i'm here. So what time did you get in last night? I didn't even hear you" 

"Oh uh, like 3 or something. Roman went over to Orton's house." 

"That boy he got into a fight with and spent the weekend here because he was so upset?" Sam frowned.

Dean nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Yup, that one. Okay we'll see you in a bit." he poked Seth's waist to turn around. They went to the kitchen and got everything out. "Do you eat bacon?" Dean asked when he looked in the fridge. Seth was getting plates out. "Yeah" 

Dean grabbed the package of bacon and some eggs. They made breakfast, it actually turned out good. Dean wasn't the best cook but Seth seemed to know exactly what he was doing. "I'll need to call AJ soon. And try to get a hold of Roman" Dean groaned. 

"You know, your guys' friendship is really special" Seth stated, taking a sip of his orange juice. Dean smiled and nodded to himself, "Yeah dude. We've gone through hell and back together. AJ really likes you already though. Which is surprising because she usually wants me all to herself. Roman is just the exception" he chuckled and picked at his bacon. Seth smiled at him, liking the way his face lit up. "So what's the story on you guys and the twins? I was trying to keep up with everything last night and learn who everyone was but you kept getting pulled away" chewed on a piece of toast and looked at Dean. he wanted to know more about everyone there. He hated feeling like the new kid. 

"I used to have the biggest crush on Nicole." Dean grinned, "Roman and Brie went on like one date i think in tenth grade. But i guess they realized they were better off as friends even though the whole school thought they were adorable together.. which they were. And Dolph, the blond kid who was there he's been a close friend for a while. He and Roman are really close. But yeah, Ziggler dated AJ for a while.. like a few years they were together. I still don't understand why they broke up. And Renee, the blonde that is always with the twins, we tried dating but it never worked out" he explained

"That Randy guy.." Seth's mind kept replaying seeing him slap Romans butt. He had a feeling he wasn't supposed to see that. But he wasn't going to say anything, just in case. "Did he ever hang out with you guys or?"

"God no. We've known him for years. But he doesn't really like me and he plays football with Rome. They got really close but Randy and that Cena guy are best friends. So i guess John didn't like how much time Randy was spending with Roman and then they just.. stopped. That's all i know. It really hurt Roman though. He thinks he's good at hiding his emotions but he really isn't. Especially with AJ." Dean got up and put his plate in the sink. Seth finished his piece of toast and followed behind him.

"Are you feeling better?" Seth watched as he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "Yeah i actually feel fine. Did you have fun last night?"

They were making eye contact and standing only a few feet apart, it was so relaxing and comfortable. "I did. It was nice to feel so included" Seth smiled. Dean felt his chest tighten, he loved Seth's goofy little smile. It suited him. "Okay go call AJ"  

Dean nodded and they went back upstairs to go find Deans phone. They sat on his bed as the blond dialed her number. She answered within a few rings. "Pumpkin!" 

"Hey baby girl" Dean yawned and motioned for Seth to get comfortable. "Wow you don't sound like death" 

Dean rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face and put it on speaker. "Seth's here" Dean reminded her. "Oh hey Seth" she sounded happy. "Wait, where is Roman?" 

"He went to Randy's last night. I haven't called him yet though." 

"Oohh" she sounded surprised but really she was smiling because she knew. "Yeah, so what are you doing today?" Dean held the phone in the middle of him and Seth. AJ sounded like she was getting back into bed, they could hear the ruffling off her blankets. "I'm not sure. Probably nothing. You?" 

"Probably just gonna relax since it's our last day of freedom." Dean chuckled. "Come to my place and we can swim for a bit?" Seth spoke up. 

"Do you wanna come?" Dean asked into the phone. AJ agreed, and they made their plans for the day before hanging up. "Okay time for Roman" Dean sighed and called him. Roman finally answered and he sounded.. out of breath. "Hey bro" 

"Uh hey, you still with Orton?" Dean furrowed his brows. Seth could feel his mood change a bit. "Yeah i am. But i have to go. I'll come get you in the morning okay?" Roman said quickly and ended the phone call. 

**X**

"Randy! Get back here" Roman laughed and chased after him. 

"No. Come shower with me" 

"Fine, but then you have to give me back my pants you asshole" Roman shook his head and followed Randy to the bathroom. He started the water and got it to the perfect temperature. "Get in there" Randy held the glass door open so Roman could step in first. The Samoan took his hair out of it's bun and stepped under the spray, pulling Randy in with him. As soon as Randy shut the door, Roman claimed his lips in a gentle kiss. His hands were moving across Randy's back, trying to pull him closer. 

He felt Randy massage shampoo into his hair, which surprised him because he didn't even notice he grabbed the bottle. "I missed this." 

"I did too" Roman sighed, pulling away slightly. "But i totally hung up on Dean. He's gonna be mad" 

Randy hummed and nodded as he pulled Roman under the water again to rinse the suds out. "When are you gonna tell him?" 

"Soon" Roman pursed his lips. "I told AJ already. She forced it out of me. She was surprised.. but didn't judge me at all." Roman chewed on his lip. His mind going to all the places where it shouldn't be. "And Ambrose won't either. You know he won't. So stop making yourself nervous." Randy forced him to make eye contact before pecking his lips again. They finished up and decided to just relax for a bit. Randy's parents weren't home so they still had time to cuddle. 

"Where did your parents go anyway?" Roman rolled over onto his stomach as Randy got comfortable on his side to look at him. "They had a work thing. It was last minute and i didn't want to go." 

"How are things now? Like.. have you been okay?" Roman trailed off. He knew Randy had some problems with his mom and dad because they were his adoptive parents. They always tried really hard to make him feel like they were more than that but the issues came from Randy. "Everything has been okay. I mean yeah i still have trouble with certain stuff but they're really trying. I just didn't wanna go out of town this weekend because school just started" Randy cracked a smile and ran his hands through Romans damp hair. 

"Well you know i'm here for you if you ever need it. Just please don't push me away again" 

"I know you are. That's why you're the best" Randy pulled him in for a kiss. "Let's go play basketball or something" he pulled away and got up to kneel beside Roman. "You still got that little court set up?" Roman stretched his arms and got off the big bed.

"Yep. I'll get you a pair of shorts" Randy went over to his closet and tossed him some before pulling on a pair. "Okay come on tiger" Randy smirked and pinched Romans ass before opening the door. He grabbed a basketball and they made their way downstairs and to the big backyard. "You know i'm gonna whoop your ass right?" Roman tied his hair up and stood in front of Randy. 

"Nah Reigns. Keep talking" Randy dribbled the ball and they started the game. 

**X**

Seth and Dean just got back from picking up AJ. They were back at Seth's house now. "Thanks for this" AJ smiled up at him and squeezed Deans hand. "It's no problem. I'm glad you came" Seth smiled and showed them through the house, until they got to the outdoor pool int he backyard. 

"Wow it's gorgeous back here" 

Seth and Dean took their shirts off, already changed into their trunks, AJ had her bathing suit on under her tank top and jean shorts. "Come on babe" Dean nudged her and motioned for Seth to jump into the pool with him so she could undress. Seth got the hint and literally pulled Dean into the water. It was so refreshing since the sun was hot and beaming down on them. The only shade coming from a few trees that surrounded the yard. 

AJ removed her clothes and put them in a pile with Deans shirt before padding over to the pool. "Come on" Dean held his hand out for her as she stepped in. Seth watched them splash around and laughed to himself. "So are you gonna join and teams or clubs or anything?" AJ jumped on Deans back and turned her attention to Seth. 

"Nah probably not. I just wanna focus on school and wrestling." Seth leaned against the edge of the pool. "What about you?" 

"Nope. We're usually just Romans personal cheerleaders." AJ chuckled. "You'll have to come to the games with us. It's always fun even if you're not the biggest football fan" she ran a hand through Deans hair, messing it up even more. Earning a grunt from him. She was still tightly wrapped around him. "So what happened last night?" 

"I was too drunk. I barely remember anything." Dean looked at Seth, obviously expecting him to tell her. "It was fun. Nothing too crazy happened or anything. Nikki kept giving Dean drinks and he was done in like an hour. Roman was being kinda quiet all night until he left. It was odd." Seth shrugged and pursed his lips. "But other than that, it was a good time. Was kinda nice to be introduced to like everyone" 

"That's good. You'll be making lots of friends in no time." AJ smiled at him and rested her chin on Deans shoulder. They spend the next few hours splashing around. Seth had gone to find AJ some sunscreen for AJ so she could lay out and tan a bit when she got tired of the water. When it was time for supper, he had drove them both home. As soon as he got back to his house, Stephanie was waiting for him. "Oh hey mom" 

"Hi honey. Drop your friends off?" she smiled and motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen. "Yep, they had to go eat and get ready for tomorrow." Seth sat on one of the stools and watched as she went to the fridge. "The girl, her name was AJ right?" 

"Yep. She's really cool. Her and Dean are like attached at the hip. It's really cute" 

"I could tell. She didn't leave his side." Stephanie chuckled, "But i'm really glad you're making friends so quickly"

"Yeah i am too. They're really fun to be around. But i'm gonna go shower quickly. I smell like pool. I'll hurry so we can eat" Seth got up and ran up the stairs. 

**X**

 

Dean was just putting his plate in the sink when the doorbell rang. He quickly went to answer it, when he opened the door Roman was standing on the other side. He looked nervous. "Uh hey Rome. What's up?" Dean frowned, stepping aside so Roman could come in. 

"I just wanted to make sure you're like.. not mad at me for leaving last night.." Roman shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Nah i'm not mad. Kinda confused.. but not mad. Why did you leave with him of all people?" Dean leaned against the wall, waiting for an answer. 

"Randy and John got into a fight and i didn't want him going home alone when he was still so pissed off" 

"So you guys are friends again?" Dean scrunched his face up

"Yeah we're.." It was on the tip of Romans tongue. He was going to tell him right there. But he didn't know how. He knew Dean wouldn't judge him, but this wasn't a simple thing to do. "We're friends again. I just wanted to make sure we were cool. I better go. I'll be here at the normal time tomorrow." Roman cleared his throat and walked back over to the door. 

"Uh okay. Well i'll see you in the morning" Dean patted his back and watched as he went back to his car. That was weird. There was obviously something on his mind that he wanted to talk about. Dean ran upstairs and grabbed his phone. Maybe AJ would know what was bothering their friend. 

"Hellooo" AJ bubbled 

"Hey, okay so Rome just came by and he looked really troubled. He was obviously trying to talk to me about something but then decided not to say whatever he wanted to.. Do you know if he's okay?" 

AJ froze. Her breathing got hitched on the other end. "No i don't know.. we'll talk to him okay? Don't worry. He's probably fine. Ro is always fine." she knew he was probably gonna try to tell Dean but backed out last minute. "Yeah okay. It was just.. strange. He never gets like this. But i'll let you go. See you in the morning. Love you" 

When they hung up, AJ groaned and called Roman. When he answered he sounded exhausted. "Rome.. were you gonna tell him?" 

"Yeah but i'm pathetic and couldn't go through with it." Roman cursed under his breath and fell back onto his bed. Running a hand through his hair to take it out of the elastic. "How about i go with you when you tell him. Would that make you more comfortable and help you calm down?" 

"Yeah. That'd help a lot. Thank you angel" 

"Anytime Romie. You just need to tell him before you and Orton go any farther. It's not something you have to hide from him." 

"No you're right. I just don't want him to think any less of me.. like i have a boyfriend. It's scary. But i feel bad for keeping this from him, he deserves to know. We don't hide anything from each other." Roman closed his eyes and rolled over. He didn't like how he was feeling so many emotions at once. "Stop that. He won't be upset or anything. If you're happy then he'll be fine. You're stressing yourself out and you don't need that especially right now" 

"You're right. But i better get going. Love you" 

"Love you more" AJ sighed and hung up. She was perfectly fine with Roman dating Randy, but it still shocked her. Roman was a star football player. He was popular and one of the most attractive people in school. The backlash he'd get if the wrong people found out.. that's what worried her. Her mind was racing, thinking back to Dean and how he acted around Seth and vise versa. "Idiots" she rolled her eyes and got out of bed. 

**X**

Roman showered again as soon as he got home from Deans. He felt like he was still covered in sweat from earlier at Randy's. They were outside all day in the heat. And this saved him time from waking up extra early to shower in the morning. His dad, Sika was in the living room watching TV when he went downstairs to get something to nibble on. "How Roman, how did try outs go?" he asked and turned to look at Roman.

"Good. They went really good actually. The team looks good this year if we all make it. Coach is putting the lists up tomorrow" Roman shuffled around awkwardly. "But i'm pretty sure i made the team" 

"That's what i like to hear" Sika smiled 

They always had a.. decent but strained relationship. Sika wanted Roman to succeed in college and football. Roman loved to play but it was almost just a pass time and a way to stay healthy at this point. Sika pressured him so much it had lost most of the enjoyment it once had. Pam knew all too well and tried to talk to him about but but sports were everything in that family. 

Jimmy and Jey went through the same things but they still loved football, they knew that was their thing. 

And the thought alone of telling Sika about Randy.. Roman never wanted him to find out but it was going to have to happen one day. And he had to accept it. "Okay son. Go get ready for bed" 

Roman nodded and said his goodnights before going back up to his room. He'd try and figure out what to do tomorrow. He needed sleep. Randy texted him and he couldn't help but smile at the messages. Randy was trying really hard and he appreciated it. Maybe this time would be different after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Some stuff happened last week and i couldn't post. But hope you liked this one nonetheless. Don't forget to leave a kudos/comment! Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He.. Who is he.." Roman breathed a sigh and corrected him.

Dean woke up the next morning extra early. He had fallen asleep sooner than usual, in hopes of not being dead tired the next day. When he finally forced himself to roll out of bed, he quickly texted Roman and took his pills. Glaring at each bottle before swallowing them down. The thought of school had brought knots to his stomach, but he decided to ignore them and just hope the day goes by quickly.

Sam had to leave early to get to the office, so Dean just poured himself some cereal and showered in record time. Seth texted him already and made sure he was going to be there today. Half an hour passed and Roman was outside. Dean locked the front door and ran out to the car. "Hey Ro"

"Morning. Wanna stop for coffee? We have time| Roman chewed on his lip and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Dean nodded, "Sure. We can get AJ something to eat." 

Roman agreed and pulled away from the curb. The rest of the ride was silent. Dean knew something was on Romans mind.Rome, if something is bothering you.. you know you can tell me. Did i do something wrong?" Dean finally spoke up as they pulled into the school parking lot. 

"You didn't do anything. Don't worry. I just.. after school can we hang out?"

"Yeah. If it means you'll tell me why you've been acting so weird" 

Roman parked the car and they got out, it didn't take long before AJ had found them. They brought her a donut and an iced coffee so she could get some sugar in her. "Good morning" she smiled and hugged Dean around the waist. Dean stole a bite of her donut and mumbled out something AJ knew was 'Mornin' before kissing the top of her head. "You okay Rome?" she trailed off, noticing how Roman was looking around almost nervously. 

"Yeah. I'm fine. Wanna hang out after school?" he raised a brow. She got the hint and nodded."Sure. We can go to my place? Maybe just chill outside. It's gonna be hot today"  

Roman gave her a grateful nod and mouthed a  _thank you_ . Dean was confused to say the least, he couldn't help but feel like he was being left out of something. "Come on. We better head to class" he mumbled, pulling his backpack on. AJ held onto his hand, lacing their fingers together in the process. As they were walking through the school yard, Dean saw Seth out of the corner of his eye.. talking to Paige. 

Dean didn't know much about her, other than the fact that she moved here from England a few years ago. With pale skin and raven black hair she was hard to miss. But they looked so cozy talking to each other. She had a smile on her face and he was grinning right back. A sudden burst of jealousy hit Dean, and what the fuck. That's not right. Why should he care who Seth talks to? Dean rolled his eyes at the thought and turned his attention back to whatever AJ was rambling about. 

Just as they were getting to the doors, they were stopped when someone grabbed Roman. Randy stood there, a small smile on his face as he looked at Roman. 

"Oh hey dude" 

"Hey. Coach posted the list, just thought i'd tell you you did make the team." 

"Sweet thank you" Roman couldn't help the smile that was quickly growing on his face. Randy nodded and looked at AJ and Dean, "I'll see you later" he patted Romans chest and turned, walking away rather quickly. 

AJ hummed and giggled to herself when Roman smiled at her and rolled his eyes. Dean's shoulders slumped a bit as he narrowed his eyes at them. What was that all about. Although it didn't take long before Seth started to creep through his thoughts again. Seth and Paige looked.. good together. He shouldn't care this much. Maybe he'd ask him in class or something. 

"Are you okay?" AJ looked over at Dean and frowned. She could feel the sudden change in his body. He went stiff and tense. 

"I'm fine. Let's go" Dean muttered, pulling at AJ's hand. Roman shrugged and walked behind them. His phone buzzed in his pocket, he didn't even have to check it to know it was Randy. When they got to class and put their bags down, Roman opened the message. It was randy, just asking when he was going to tell Dean. Roman sighed, letting his boyfriend know he'd be telling him after school. AJ wasn't going to let him chicken out this time. He was still scared. But it had to be done, he felt bad enough for hiding it all this time. It wasn't fair to Randy and made him feel like a shit friend. 

Class passed by. They had been given homework, but it wasn't much and they could do it after school. Dean felt nervous for some reason, just the way Roman asked him to hang out.. and then inviting AJ. Of course his mind would wander to the worst case scenarios. He couldn't explain the random pangs of anxiety, but at this point he was used to it.

As soon as the bell rung, Dean quickly said his goodbyes to Roman and AJ, before heading to social. When he got there, Seth was already sitting down. Smiling at Dean as soon as he saw him. 

"Hey" Dean gave him a quick smile and sat down, grabbing his binder from his backpack. "I saw you talking to Knight this morning" it slipped out. Really. He wasn't trying to be so.. abrasive with it. But he still smirked at his friend, laughing to himself when Seth's face flushed a bit. 

"Yeah, she came up to me and just started talking" Seth shrugged a bit, "But she seems cool" 

Dean nodded. That jealousy was back. Fuck. "Well uh, you should get to know her.." he managed to choke out. Seth glanced at Dean and nodded slowly. "She gave me her number. I just don't know if i wanna get into a relationship right now.." 

"Well if you hit it off but it doesn't work out then have some fun while it lasts" Dean grinned, reaching over to lightly punch Seth in the arm. In return he got a shake of a head and a chuckle. Dean smiled and turned his attention to Regal who had just walked in. He didn't know why he was trying to give Seth advice over this, but it seemed like a 'friend' thing to do. 

Roman had asked to go to the washroom during chemistry, but really Randy had texted him asking if e could come and meet quickly. Of course Roman couldn't say no. So he met him in one of the closest washrooms. "There you are" Randy pulled at him when Roman opened the door. 

"Here i am." Roman smiled. "What's up?" he wrapped an arm around Randy's shoulder and pulled him closer, backing himself up against the sink. 

"Just wanted to see you." Randy shrugged, "So you're telling him today?" 

"Yep. I think it's time. And AJ is gonna be there so. But uh, can i ask why it's such a big deal for you? Like of course i wanna tell him for obvious reasons, but why do you want him to know so bad?" Roman frowned, rubbing his hand through Randy's short hair. Cupping the back of his neck in the process. 

"I just don't want to feel like a filthy little secret again. With John.. he refused to tell anyone, so we were constantly hiding literally everything. And i know how close you and Den are so if he knows.. then maybe it'll help things between us." Randy stopped talking when Roman's grin got bigger. "You are so cute." 

"You're one to talk Reigns. Get back to class. Text me later." Randy pulled him in for a kiss, pouting when Roman pulled away. He smacked his butt and lightly pushed him out of the door. Roman chuckled and quickly went back to class. He didn't know how long he was gone for so he tried to hurry. With his mind focused on after school, he was basically zoned out for the next hour. 

Gym had been a blur as well. For Dean and Roman at least. They both had other things clouding their minds and AJ was the one trying to get through to them. Finally it was time for lunch. Dean was hungry and annoyed. They quickly grabbed their lunches and made their way to the cafeteria. 

When they sat down and started eating, the other students started filling the large space. Seth walked up to them moments later, his lunch bag in his hands. "Hey" AJ frowned. "I need a nickname for you." she put her sandwich down and scooted over so he could sit beside her on the little bench. Seth chuckled, opening his bag to grab his apple. "Sethie? Let's start out with Sethie." 

AJ looked proud of herself, Seth nodded. He didn't mind that name knowing she would be the only one calling him that. They made small talk for a while, until Nikki and Paige walked up to the table. "Hey guys" Nikki grinned and wrapped her arms around Deans neck, resting her head on his shoulder. Paige looked awkward, but still smiled politely nonetheless. But her attention was clearly focused on Seth. "So Paige here, wants to know if you and Seth will come on a little double date with us this weekend" Nikki bluntly asked. 

Seth choked on his food, resulting in AJ having to pat his back to get him to stop coughing. "Sorry Rome" Nikki pouted at the Samoan. Roman had a hard time hiding his grin. "No worries baby girl" 

Nikki blew him a kiss and turned her attention back to Seth and Dean. "So this weekend, yeah? You can be my date" she kissed Deans cheek. He looked over at Seth for help, but the other boy was flustered all to shit. Dean found it absolutely adorable. "Yeah. That'll be fun" he finally said. Agreeing for them both. 

"Yay it's gonna be a blast. I'll text you okay?" Nikki squeezed Dean one last time before moving over to hug Roman. When she pulled away, she grabbed Paige's hand and led her away to go back to their table. AJ was still rubbing Seth's back, he was still having little coughing fits. "Good luck with them" AJ joked, laughing to herself. Dean shrugged. He loved Nikki, but he knew they were just there to be the wing..people for Seth and Paige. 

"Thanks dude" Seth sheepishly took a sip of his water

"No problem man" Dean had to force a little grin to his face. AJ saw right through it of course. 

**X**

The rest of the day passed without problem. It actually went by rather quickly, which Roman was partially thankful for but at the same time he was a nervous wreck. The final bell rang and all the students filed out. After getting everything from their lockers, Dean and Roman were following AJ to her house. AJ lived in one of the wealthy parts of town as well, her backyard was always decorated and she had a nice little gazebo set up where they liked to hangout. 

Once they got there, her parents weren't home yet but Roman parked near the curb. Roman took a deep breath, watching as she got out of her car and waited for them. Dean frowned and got out to go over to her. When Roman collected his thoughts he joined them.She hopped over to Roman and squeezed his hand before opening the door. They grabbed a few cans of soda and made their way to the backyard. 

"So are you gonna tell me or not?" Dean found himself getting agitated. He hated feeling so left out. 

"Let's go sit down" Roman cleared his throat. AJ agreed with him. Dean groaned inwardly, what the hell is up with them he thought to himself. "So.. i've been meaning to tell you" Roman started as soon as they sat down and got themselves comfortable. "I've been kind of seeing someone for a few days i guess.." 

Deans eyes widened. "What? Really? Who is she?" 

Roman froze. He knew he'd ask that. AJ sighed and moved closer to them. Roman couldn't find his words, Dean just stared at them. Not completely understanding why Roman was having such a hard time with this. "Rome.." 

"He.. Who is he" Roman breathed a sigh and corrected him.  

Dean was taken back with that. "Wait, what?" 

"Randy. We're together. Again.." 

"What the fuck do you mean again?" Dean couldn't wrap his head around this. He was confused and hurt that Roman didn't tell him sooner. He finally came back to earth when AJ wrapped her hand around his arm.  "Why didn't you.." 

"I was fucking scared! I still am. I'm not gay. I just.. me and Randy.. we have something really special and i wasn't ready for anyone else to really know.." 

"You could have told me.. did you know?" Dean looked down at AJ. The hurt was clear in his voice and written on his face. "He told me a few nights ago.. i made him. Please don't be upset or angry at him" she rubbed his arm in soothing little circles. 

"I wanted to tell you. Fuck i was tempted like everyday, but how the fuck was i supposed to even bring it up? Besides, i didn't want you to think any less of me." Romans voice was low. He didn't look up from his hands which were folded in his lap. 

"Roman shut the fuck up. I wouldn't judge you if that's what you're getting at. I mean it's a lot to take in but.. wait when did you two date the first time?" 

"Last year. We tried it.. but it never went anywhere and he broke things off" Roman frowned. Resting his head in his hands. His heart was still racing, Dean still looked like he was trying to understand.. but he didn't look angry and that was the main thing. "Is that why you were upset for so long.." 

"Yeah. It fucking hurt. I still like girls, but i like him. A lot. And for you to accept that would mean a lot to me.." 

Dean shook his head and got up to go and sit beside Roman. "You know i'll accept you no matter what.. it's just really surprising. I don't like Orton much obviously, but if he makes you happy then that's the only thing that matters. As long as he doesn't hurt you again. Then i'll kill him" Dean gave him a dimpled grin, causing Roman to laugh. AJ breathed a loud sigh of relief and got up to pull them into a hug. "Now that that's out of the way, we should start on our homework" she mumbled into their heads. Roman kissed her head and grabbed their backpacks as soon as she let them go. He quickly texted Randy and told him. 

After a few hours, they finished their English assignment and Roman drove Dean home. Seth had texted him asking if he wanted to hangout tomorrow. of course he said yes. Roman had football and AJ was going to be out volunteering so it was the perfect time to be alone. Dean smiled to himself and put his phone on his nightstand. He heard Sam come in so he ran downstairs. 

"Oh good. You are home" she smiled

"Want me to start dinner?" Dean chewed on his bottom lip and leaned against the railing. 

"Oh sure. Thank you hun" she kissed the top of his head and went to get changed. Dean padded over to the kitchen and decided on rice and steamed veggies with teriyaki sauce. It was simple and fast to make. He was starving and had a feeling Sam was too. When it was done, they were both at the kitchen table, eating. "So how was school?" Sam asked between bites. 

"It was alright. I really don't mind my classes this year" Dean shrugged. "But Saturday, i guess i'm going on a double date" he chuckled. Poking his fork into a piece of broccoli. Sami's eyes widened, a smile rose to her face. "Oh really? With who?" 

"Remember Nikki Bella?"

"One of the twins, right?" 

"Yeah. There's this girl, Paige. Well she likes Seth so Nikki thought it would be a great idea to like double date so they can get to know each other" Dean shoved some rice into his mouth.

"Oh well that will be fun. I like Seth. He seems nice" 

"He is. We get along great. And he and AJ are pretty close already. I think Rome is still trying to get used to him being there, y'know? Since it's just been us for so long. I hope they become closer too. That'd be nice" 

Sam understood. She knew how they were and how they had been for all these years. To just add someone to their little 'group' was a big deal. But something was really.. important about Seth. Sam didn't know if Dean knew it right now or not, but she hoped he's realize it sooner than later. And if Roman and AJ accepted him than that boy must be special.

**X**

Roman was up in his room relaxing. He'd just gotten out of the shower and already ate supper. So now there was a bit of time to waste, it wasn't even 8 yet. Next thing he knew, Pam was calling him downstairs. He went to see what she wanted, stopping in his tracks when he saw Pam.. and Randy standing at the front door. "Uh, hey" he furrowed his brows and stepped in front of them. Noticing that Randy was holding his backpack and a small bag in his hands. 

"Hey Rome" he smiled slightly. Pam closed the door, "I'm gonna make you boys some hot chocolate okay? Go up to Romans room and put your bags down." she smiled softly at Randy. He nodded politely and followed the Samoan upstairs. When they were in his room, Roman closed the door and stepped over to him. 

"What happened? Are you okay?" the worry was prominent in Romans voice as he cupped Randy's face. 

"Me and my dad got into a argument.It was messy and i left.. i would have gone to Cody's or the twins but.." Randy cut himself off and shrugged. He looked so distraught and upset, Roman wasn't used to seeing him like that. "It's okay. Stay here. You know you can always come here if you need it" he whispered, closing the space in between them. Sealing his lips in a gentle little kiss. 

Roman nodded into it, wrapping his arms around Romans waist. He pulled away, and Roman rested his head on the taller teens chest. The knock on the door startled them apart. Roman cleared his throat and motioned for Randy to sit on his bed. "Come in" 

Pam opened the door slowly, she had a tray with two mugs in her hands. "Here you go boys" she smiled and handed a mug to Roman. 

"Thank you Mrs. Reigns" Randy offered her a little smile as he took a cup from her. "It's no problem Randy. Stay for as long as you'd like" she patted his arm and left the room, closing the door on her way out. 

Roman put his hot mug down on the table before moving to straddle Randy's lap. Randy put his down as well and grinned, running his hands down Romans back. "I don't wanna talk abut my problems right now. So Dean took it well?" he leaned forward and placed a little kiss to Romans chest. Even thought he was wearing a t-shirt, Roman felt the heat of Randy's breath. 

"Yeah. He was shocked, but i guess that's understandable. He wasn't angry at me for hiding it from him" Roman mumbled, cupping the back of Randy's head with one large hand. Randy smiled at that. Whenever he did, Roman got butterflies. He thought Randy had the most adorable little smile even though he knew he was secretly self conscious about it. 

"How about.. when my parents go to bed.." Roman started, he smirked and leaned in closer. "I repay you for the other night.." Roman placed his lips against Randy's and rolled his hips down. Feeling Randy shiver into the barely there touch. "Fucking tease" Randy growled, nipping at Roman's bottom lip. 

"Yep. Now let's watch a movie" Roman grinned, giving him one final kiss before getting off his lap and grabbing his hot chocolate. Randy glared at him and fixed his pants. Roman couldn't help but chuckle as he turned the TV on. Randy grumbled something under his breath before going to sit at the head of the bed with Roman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! If anyone is actually keeping up with this, i'm so sorry i've been horrible at keeping up with it. My computer has been acting up and we just got a new dog so my attention has been elsewhere. Feedback is always lovely, but kudos are nice too. 
> 
> Back on my grind!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that's all it was. A delicate touch of the lips. Who knew it could change so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, just wanna point out that there is a Trigger Warning in this chapter!! So if you can't read stuff like that, don't read. Enjoy!

Dean decided to shower and call AJ. He was bored and tired. They talked on the phone until he felt tired enough to sleep, since his schedule had been mildly fucked up since school started. AJ was laying in bed as well, she knew that when Dean called her it was because he literally just wanted to talk. They'd ramble on about nothing at all for hours at a time. So she stayed on the line with him until he fell asleep. Her mind kept going back to earlier. Dean took the news better than expected, but Roman had been so nervous she'd never seen him like that before. So his feelings for Randy were beyond legitimate. 

She and Dean were still making small talk, it didn't take long before she heard soft snores coming from the other end. Smiling to herself, she hung up and tossed her phone to the other side of her bed. It was already 11, so it was time to sleep as well. 

Roman and Randy were in the dark, the only light illuminating the room was from the TV. Roman was laying over top of his body, their lips connected in a searing kiss. Their shirts were discarded and thrown to the other side of the room. "Fuck Rome" Randy groaned when the Samoan grinded his hips down and licked his bottom lip. "No marking though, remember that"

Roman smirked against Randy's mouth and started to kiss his way down his sculpted body. He pulled away long enough to wiggle out of his pants. Randy was watching his every move, the darkness making it difficult but he could still see what he wanted to see. Roman bent down to kiss Randy's hip bone before pulling his shorts and boxers down his legs. "You sure you wanna do this baby?" Randy whispered, he ran a hand through Romans hair and took it out of its bun. Letting it veil itself over Romans face. 

Roman licked his suddenly dry lips and looked at Randy's dick. It was hard and leaking already. "I want to. Wanna make you feel good." he finally said. He got comfortable between Randy's legs and reached out, giving it a gentle stroke. Once he got comfortable with what he was doing, Roman leaned in and licked the head. Tasting the precum. The scent invaded his nostrils, but he had to admit that he liked it. Probably more than he should have. 

It's been so long since he'd done this, he didn't want to fuck up or make a fool of himself. But the sounds Randy was making definitely boosted his confidence. A hand made it's way to Romans hair again, twirling his fingers into it; pulling at it slightly. Roman squeaked and wrapped his lips around the head. Swirling his tongue around the slit before taking his mouth off to lick at the underside of Randy's cock.

Randy mewled and threw his head back, causing Roman to smirk. He moved away and looked up, "You're gonna have to be quieter than that babe.."

"Oh fuck off. Get up here" Randy pawed at him. Roman got up and claimed his mouth in another kiss. Randy pushed his tongue into Romans mouth as he pulled him on top and slipped a hand between their bodies. Grasping both of their dicks in his hand and pressing them together. Roman moaned and thrusted his hips so randy would be forced to buck up a bit. 

"Fuck fuck.." Roman chanted. Kissing Randy again before moving to lay his head in the crook of his neck. Randy continued moving his hand up and down their lengths. The excessive precum acting as the lube since they didn't have any right now. After a few more strokes they came hard and together. Making complete messes on both their stomachs. It left them panting. A slight layer of sweat covering them. 

"We need to sleep" Roman mumbled. He got up and grabbed a already dirty shirt to wipe themselves off with. Randy put his shorts back on and watched as Roman did the same. He turned the TV off and got in beside his boyfriend. 

The other teen immediately wrapping himself around Roman, "I always knew you were into cuddles." he yawned, laughing when he heard Randy scoff. 

"Shut up." Randy muttered, a small smile on his face as he kissed Romans shoulder. They fell asleep quickly and peacefully. 

**X**

Roman woke up first, he had heard Pam calling his name from the other side of the door. He groaned and rolled over, almost rolling right into Randy. They must have slept closer than he thought. He looked so peaceful, but he had to get up. Fucking school. 

"Ran.. get up baby" Roman whispered and ran his hands across Randy's chest. The other teen finally woke up after a few moments. Smiling as soon as he opened his eyes to see Roman sitting above him. "Morning" 

"Morning babe" Roman leaned down to kiss his forehead. "We need to go eat" 

Randy nodded and followed Romans lead as they rolled out of bed and went downstairs. Quickly putting on shirts before opening the door. 

"Oh good. You two are awake" Pam smiled when they got to the kitchen. "Did you have a good sleep?" 

"Yeah. Actually got some sleep. It was nice." Roman grinned and sat down at the table. Pulling out a chair for Randy as well. 

"Uh thanks for letting me stay Mrs. Reigns." Randy looked down at his hands awkwardly before sitting down beside Roman. He never was good with other peoples parents. Hell he wasn't even good with his own parents. 

"No problem hun. But may i ask, is everything okay? You looked really upset when you got here." Pam frowned, pulling the milk out of the fridge before walking over to put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Yeah, don't worry. Me and my dad got into an argument and i just felt like i needed to leave for a bit. But things should be okay when i go home." he forced a smile to his face and glanced at Roman, who was watching them carefully. Not even caring to act like he wasn't. Pam nodded, understanding. She remembered Roman talking to her about his home life and everything that he had gone through. "Okay well if you ever need anything we're here." 

Roman smiled and grabbed a box of cereal, pouring himself and Randy some. "I'll drive you to school. I always pick Dean up.. if that's okay with you" 

"Yeah i don't mind, As long as he doesn't glare at me the entire way. Plotting my death." Randy chuckled, knowing full on how much Romans best friend disliked him. "Then after football tonight i'll come get my car" 

"Sounds good" Roman smiled and shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. 

Dean got a text from Roman letting him know he was on his way. He was pretty sure he had fallen asleep while still on the phone with AJ last night, he'd apologize later. For once, Dean found himself not as tired but maybe that would change later. He took his pills one by one and waited at the front door. 

Minutes later, Roman pulled up. Dean locked the front door and made his way down the driveway and to the car. The closer he got, he noticed someone in the passenger seat. "Orton?" he narrowed his eyes and opened the back door to get in. "Mornin' dude" Roman turned around in his seat and gave him a look. He'd explain in class. 

"Sup" Dean mumbled

The car ride was mainly quiet and slightly awkward, but it was manageable. The radio helped. Roman pulled into the school parking lot and found somewhere to park. They all got out, "Thanks for the ride, I'll see you later" Randy patted Romans stomach and walked away. Dean cocked his head and went to stand beside him. "So.. you guys had a sleepover?" 

"He got into a fight with his dad last night and came over. I didn't want him going back to that so he spent the night. But it was nice" Roman shrugged

Dean nodded, a grin slowly making it's way to his face. "You're such a good boyfriend Rome"

Roman snorted and flipped him off. "Whatever Ambrose" they laughed at that until Seth had found them. He stood next to Dean, not even noticing how close. "hey guys" he nudged Deans shoulder and smiled at Roman. Dean did his best to ignore the way his stomach fluttered. He fought off the heat that rose to his face. So he cleared his throat and turned to look at him, "Wanna come over today?" 

"Sure. Oh AJ was just with me, i don't know where she went" Seth looked around until his eyes landed on her talking to Dolph. "Never mind. She's over there" 

"I totally fell asleep talking to her last night. I hope she wasn't saying anything important" 

"Wouldn't be the first time dude" Roman chuckled. After talking for a few more minutes, AJ finally came skipping over to them. "Hello my boys" she grinned and stood on the other side of Dean, between him and Roman. "Oh my god i was totally telling him what he should wear on Saturday!" she was so excited. Seth covered his face. "I don't wanna screw it up. I'm not good with this shit" 

"Like i told you yesterday, get to know her. It'll be fun" he put his fist out and Seth bumped it. "I guess. But i better get to class, i'll see you guys later" Seth pulled his backpack up and hugged AJ before hurrying into the school. 

"Awe i like him" AJ grinned and grabbed Deans hand. 

"I do too." Dean pursed his lips. Roman tried to hide his grin as he winked at AJ. She shook her head and giggled. Of course Dean was oblivious to it all. In class, Roman had told AJ almost everything and thankfully she understood. Although he decided not to share any of the.. intimate details. 

**X**

The final bell rung, Roman had to hurry and get to practice so he didn't get the chance to say bye to Dean and AJ. Seth had found Dean at his locker a few minutes after the halls started clearing out. "Hey" 

"Oh hey" Dean looked up and smiled before closing his locker door. Seth stepped back a bit, allowing Dean the room to get up. "AJ had to get going. She volunteers at an animal place" Dean shrugged and shouldered his backpack. Seth just nodded. "So you're stuck with me today" 

"I think i'm okay with that" Seth smirked. He didn't mean for it to come out sounding so.. flirty but Dean didn't seem to even notice. 

They talked about wrestling as they walked through the almost empty halls and to Seth's car. Deciding to just go straight to Deans house since it was overcast outside and starting to rain. Deans attention was literally out the window the entire time. The last thing he needed was for it to storm. He had terrible anxiety and couldn't handle it. Usually he'd get AJ to come give him cuddles until it stopped but he couldn't today. 

"Dean? Are you okay?" Seth's voice brought him back to reality. 

"Uh.. yeah. I'm good." Dean took a deep breath and turned to look at Seth, forcing a reassuring smile to his face.

Seth furrowed his brows but drove faster. In no time they were back at Deans. He basically ran to the front door as soon as Seth parked in the driveway. He groaned and quickly texted AJ. Seth got out and followed Dean inside, noticing Sam wasn't home yet. "Dean?" he called out

"I'm in here" Dean yelled. Seth found him in the kitchen

"Dean.. are you okay?" 

"Yeah. Yeah i'm fine. Let's go play some video games or something" Dean tried to stop his hands from shaking as he grabbed a bag of chips and motioned for Seth to follow him upstairs. Up in his room, they decided on a game and put it in. The sound of the now heavier rain hitting the windows and the roof left Dean on edge. Seth bit his lip and tried to ignore it.. until a clap of thunder shook the house and Dean squeaked. Jumping slightly. 

Seth paused the game and turned to him. "Why didn't you tell me you don't like storms?" 

"It's fucking embarrassing" Dean whispered as he pulled the blankets up. A sheet of lightning lit up the sky, Dean closed his eyes and held his breath as the thunder boomed. "Fuck. Motherfucker" he cursed under his breath

Seth frowned, he didn't want Dean to have a full out panic attack. It took a few moments, but an idea popped into his mind. Seth pulled the blankets back and set his controller down. "Come sit" he spread his legs, patting the space in between them. Dean opened one eye, he thought he was joking. But his breath got hitched. "Uh.. what?"

"Come sit" Seth repeated. He was obviously serious. So Dean did as he was told. Moving slowly and carefully, Dean sat in the space Seth made for him. Seth felt his heart start to beat faster as the other teen made himself comfortable. He hesitantly leaned back, resting against Seth's chest. 

Seth pursed his lips and grabbed the controller once again before wrapping his arms around Deans body. The position felt.. right. Dean relaxed and sighed eventually, grabbing his controller again as well before starting the game up again. The heat from their bodies was radiating and Dean felt more relaxed than he'd felt in a long time. Their thighs were pressed up against each other and the storm outside was almost forgotten, until a few more rumbles of thunder hit. Dean winced and a few whimpers escaped his lips. Seth moved a hand to rub his stomach in soothing little circles. It seemed to help. 

Seth's phone buzzed, it was AJ. She was going to come over later for sure. Seth and Dean focused on the game. It must have been over an hour later, Dean dozed off. Still laying in the same position. Seth didn't even try to wake him up. Instead he turned the game off and watched TV. Dean finally started stirring, his leg and neck were starting to ache from the awkward way he was slumped. "Ugh i'm sorry"  he muttered, instantly remembering who's embrace he was laying in. 

"It's okay. I don't mind" Seth smiled softly. He had those familiar butterflies in his stomach. Dean yawned and lifted his head to look at Seth's face. "You slept through the rest of the storm" 

The air between them became heavy. They stayed staring at each other for who knows how long. Dean licked his hips and swallowed the lump in his throat. Getting far too caught up in the moment, they both leaned in slowly. Still not breaking eye contact. The moment their lips touched, it sent a shock wave through their bodies. And that was it. A simple, delicate touch of the lips. Seth closed his eyes and Dean let out a content little sigh. Until they realized what they were doing. Dean pulled away first and touched his lips. "Oh my god.." 

Seth was still in shock. He quickly scooted away. "I'm sorry.. oh my god i'm sorry" 

"No. No, uh.. let's just pretend it never happened.." Dean looked down at his hands, his mind was racing. What the fuck did just happen. Holy shit, we just kissed he thought to himself. There was a sudden knock on the door, causing them both to jump. AJ opened the door slowly, immediately feeling the awkward tension. "Uh.. hey guys.." 

"I better get going. I'll call you later" Seth got up and squeezed AJ's hand before quickly leaving. Not even looking back at Dean. As soon as they heard the door downstairs close, a tear fell from Deans eye. "Dean.. baby what happened?" AJ was inwardly panicking as she got on the bed and kneeled in front of him. 

"I kissed.. he kissed me.. i fucked up. I fucked up" Deans chest started heaving, he felt like he couldn't breathe at all. AJ's eyes widened. She shoved the shock aside so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "Shh calm down. Deep breaths." she rubbed the back of his head, feeling his tears wetting her t-shirt. 

"We fucking kissed. He won't want to be my friend anymore" Dean pulled away and wiped his eyes angrily. Fuck he hated crying, it made him feel sick. 

"Don't think like that. You both just need some time. How do you know he didn't want that? I don't think it'll ruin anything. Just don't allow it to. It was a kiss. It doesn't need to mean anything" AJ ran a hand through his hair, watching as his face regained a bit of color. He was still shaking. "I'm not.." 

"No you're not into guys.. but maybe he's different. You just need to relax" She really didn't know what to say. But she knew how Dean got when he started to panic like this. It never ended well. And just like that, Dean was fine. His expression turned stoic. The tears stopped and his body stopped trembling. "Uh.. Dean?" AJ actually winced when he turned to look at her. 

"Thank you for coming over. I'm fine now." 

"Are you okay.." 

"Of course baby girl." Dean smiled. "Let's go make something to eat?"

AJ nodded slowly. Dean kissed her forehead and picked her up before going downstairs. Sam must have gotten home when he was freaking out, she was in her office now, working. "So what do you want to eat?" he put her down on the counter and stepped in between her legs. 

"I dunno. Macaroni?" AJ watched his face, trying to figure out what was going on with him. It was actually creepy. Dean nodded and busied himself with making dinner. AJ was still kind of hesitant. He recovered from that breakdown far too quickly. Something was still off, but she really didn't think it'd be a good idea to bring it up right now. Just in case. So when he was busy, she quickly texted Roman but didn't get a reply. He was either still busy at the moment with football.. or Randy. 

A few hours later, AJ left. She had to get home since it was getting late. Dean had forced a smile to his face when he said goodnight to Sam, but when he locked himself in his room the furthest thing from his mind was sleep. 

_You fucking kissed him. He'll never want to talk to you again. Of course you ruined that friendship already. That's the only thing you're good at. Fucking up._

Replayed in his mind. "Shut up. Shut UP" Dean cursed. Pulling at his hair as he walked over to his dresser. The voices in his head got louder with every step. Reminding him how big of a screw up he was. He couldn't help but berate himself. Dean opened his dresser and pawed through his clothes until he reached the bottom and the razor he had stashed away. 

"I'm fucking stupid" he mumbled to himself and grabbed it before going over to his bed. He couldn't hurt his arms, Roman and AJ would notice right off the bat. And he couldn't touch his legs because he had to wear shorts everyday for gym. After a moment of thinking, Dean decided on the inside of his thighs. No one was going to be seeing him naked anytime soon. Perfect. 

After he took off his shorts.. after the first little slice, Dean was hissing out in pain. He knew he'd regret this but the voices in his head needed to be quieted and this was the only way. The blood was staining his legs and tears were burning his eyes but that wouldn't stop him now. Dean could hear his phone buzzing but ignored it. It wasn't important right now. 

Half an hour later, he was curled up in bed. His thighs had cold cloths on them. He couldn't breathe, his heart and stomach actually hurt. Deans thoughts were still bad but he pushed it away as much as possible. Now all he could focus on was.. Seth. 

"Fuck" he wanted to scream. Just scream until his throat fucking  _hurt._ Shoving a pillow in his face, he did just that. It was past midnight now. Either way, he was going to be a cranky son of a bitch the next day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos or comment if you're enjoying! I really wanna know what everyone thinks of this. xo


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a double date.. and Dean is helping set up a guy he likes, that's normal. Right?

Football practice got rained out so coach had gotten the team in the gym to do their drills and to talk more about the upcoming season. The team looked really good this year, there was no doubt about that. So hopefully they'd be winning as much as they did the previous years. Since there wasn't much they could do stuffed in a gym, after two hours coach had sent everyone home.

Randy went back to Roman's since he had to get his car anyway, but since they were so busy with each other Roman never got the chance to check his phone to see AJ's urgent texts. When Randy left, he finally did and couldn't help but freak out. Dean wouldn't answer his calls or messages so Roman went to bed since it was late, figuring Dean must have fallen asleep as well. 

The next morning, Roman got up early so he could quickly get ready deciding to go to Deans house. When he got there, Sam opened the door. She was just getting ready to leave for work. "Oh good morning. Come in, he's in his room" she smiled and stepped aside. 

"Thank you" Roman smiled at her and ran upstairs. Dean must have just gotten out of the shower, his already shaggy hair was still damp and hanging all over his face. His door was opened so Roman stopped and knocked on it. Just to let him know he was there. Dean turned around, he was clearly surprised, "Oh uh, hey Rome.. what are you doing here?" he frowned and went back to finding a shirt. 

Roman checked his bare chest and arms.. just in case. "I uh.. i'm sorry i wasn't there for you yesterday.."

Dean froze. 

"I don't know what happened but AJ texted me saying you weren't doing well.." Roman stopped. Stepping closer to him. "What happened?" 

The color drained out if Deans face as he tapped at his collarbone. He cleared his throat and grabbed a random t-shirt to pull on. "Me and Seth.. we kissed."

Romans mouth dropped open. That was something he wasn't expecting. "Wait.. what?"

"Yesterday. Me and Seth were hanging out.. i was completely freaked over that storm, he comforted me.. and we fucking kissed." 

Roman ran a hand down his face, he really didn't know what to say to make Dean feel better.. and not so scared. "Do you think you two will be okay?"

"Dunno. He ran out of here pretty damn fast. And after, i fucking cried on AJ's shoulder. I barely remember what happened last night. Weird eh?" Dean mumbled as he grabbed his backpack. "But now he probably hates me and once again i fuck everything up. No surprise there." 

He tried walking past Roman, but the Samoan wasn't having it. He put his hands on Deans shoulders and forced the blond to make eye contact. "You don't know that for sure. You're just stressing yourself out. So calm down." 

Dean let out a humorless chuckle. "You know what's fucking me up the most?" 

"What?"

"I liked it." 

Roman chewed on his lip. "Be honest with me dude, did you like it because it was Seth on the other side?" 

Deans cheeks flushed and Roman had his answer. "You know there's nothing wrong with it. I mean i felt the same with Randy.. but that's something you both need to figure out for yourselves." Roman let go of Dean and ruffled his hair, messing it up a bit more on purpose. 

"It's just so confusing. But whatever, let's go" Dean grunted. He was anxious to say the least. He was nervous to see Seth, but he wouldn't blame the other boy if he didn't even try to talk to him all day. 

They barely talked on the drive. AJ had texted Dean telling him she'd meet them in class. So he shrugged it off and told Roman. AJ always got to school earlier than Roman and Dean, and she knew Seth did as well so she figured that she'd go find him. He was still in his car getting all his work together. "Before you get upset with me, no i don't hate Dean." 

"Then why did you run out on him" AJ ran a hand through her hair. She was so confused about everything. But there wasn't much for her to do.. this was all on Dean and Seth. And they needed to talk about it. "Because i was scared. I know it probably wasn't the best thing to do.. but i went home and fucking panicked" AJ could see the hurt and confusion all over his face. He looked like he barely slept, his hair was a mess even while pulled back into a tight bun. 

"I'll spend lunch with you, if you're not ready to talk to him.."

"Really?" he seemed surprised

"Yeah. I know how this must be for you, Dean has Roman. I wanna be there for you" AJ smiled and waited until he got out of the car to hug him quickly. 

Roman and Dean pulled up to the school. Dean was freaking out and failed to hide it. Roman quickly texted Randy to come and meet them since he had a feeling Seth and AJ would be off somewhere else. She was so helpful it never failed to surprise him. When Roman was parked, he looked over at Dean who was chewing on his thumb and bouncing his leg. He knew exactly how Dean was feeling. It was a lot to take in especially when it happened so quickly. Although he knew he had some type of feelings for Randy before they kissed, Dean was pushing all of his feelings aside. 

Randy walked up to the car, Roman smiled at him and opened the door. "Hey babe" Randy leaned down and put his arms on Romans lap. "What's up?" he frowned and looked over at Dean. Right away, he knew something wasn't right with the blond. 

"How did you deal with your feelings when you first got with a guy?" 

Randy's eyes widened a bit, "Uh.. i was scared as fuck. But i got through it.." 

"Did you ever feel wrong?" Roman asked again. He gave Randy a knowing look and nodded over at Dean. 

"I did. But i stopped letting myself think that way. may i ask why you're asking me this?" Randy looked between them and laced his and Romans fingers together. Dean finally took his eyes off a dust spot on the windshield. He saw their hands and sighed to himself. "I'll tell you later." Roman kissed the back of his hand. 

Randy pursed his lips and looked at Dean again. "You know.. if something happened and you don't know how to feel.. don't just look at that other person as a guy. It's more than that. And if it gets to the point where you guys get uh.. intimate you'll enjoy it dude. I still like girls and i know Roman does too. So don't be so scared and don't let that dictate your feelings for anyone else." 

Dean took in his words and thought about them. Roman just wanted to kiss Randy and thank him. "But i better get back to being a douchebag" Randy grinned, quickly kissing Romans forehead before standing up again. "Trust me, you'll figure this out." he threw over his shoulder before walking away. 

"Let's get to class." Dean finally spoke up. He wanted to ask Roman a bunch of questions, but now wasn't the time. So Roman agreed and got out; following Dean. They didn't see AJ or Seth anywhere. She wasn't even in class yet. 

Finally 5 minutes later, right before the bell rang AJ walked through the door. The smile on her face instantly vanished when she saw how.. defeated Dean looked. Roman was relieved to see her. "Where were you baby girl?" he held out a hand for her. 

"I was uh, with Seth. I'm gonna spend lunch with him." she whispered and squeezed his hand before walking over to Dean. "He's not mad at you baby" she kissed his head and sat down in her seat. 

Dean snorted, he didn't believe her. How could he when Seth ran out yesterday?

And it felt like a snap of the fingers. Class had ended, thankfully they didn't get any homework. Dean was dreading even standing up because it meant he had to go and face Seth. "Come on. Get up" Roman stood in front of his desk, his arms crossed over his chest. 

"I don't want to"

"You have to. And you'll have to face him sooner or later" 

Dean cursed under his breath and mumbled something incoherent, finally grabbing his binder before standing up. He was beyond anxious. Roman noticed and rubbed his back. "It'll be okay. He isn't angry. You can't allow it to ruin anything" 

Dean just nodded weakly. Keeping his mouth shut. They left the classroom, Roman had to walk him to class to make sure he didn't skip last minute. Watching as Dean went into class and sat down. Just as he was turning around, he almost walked into Seth. "Oh hey dude." Seth's face flushed as he nibbled on his lip. Finding it hard to even make eye contact with the Samoan. 

"Hey. He's in there.. y'know if you wanted to try and talk to him."

"I'd rather discuss it when we're not at school" Seth felt his face heat up even more. Fuck he hated this. 

Roman smirked and shook his head. "Well if you ever need to talk, i'm here"

"Thanks Rome. But i better go. I'll see you later" Seth motioned to the classroom. Roman took the hint and nodded. Patting his shoulder before walking away. Seth's breath got caught in his throat when Dean looked up at him as soon as he went to sit down. "Hey" 

"Hi" Dean mumbled and went back to focusing on the book in front of him. 

"Dude.. we need to talk about what happened.." 

"We already agreed not to bring it up." Deans voice wavered. "So let's forget about it. We're still going out with Nikki and Paige on Saturday. We're cool Seth"

Seth opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He wanted to actually talk about it. But he didn't want to push Dean into anything.. already knowing what would happen if he snapped even a little bit. So he just nodded and sat down in silence. 

The rest of class was.. awkward. Really fucking awkward. They didn't really talk. Except when Dean had asked a few questions about their work. As soon as the bell rang, it was as if Dean wanted to say more to him, but forced himself not to. Every single time. "Okay well, i'll see you later" Seth mumbled and got up from his desk. Dean nodded weakly and collected all of his belongings before quickly walking out of the room. Leaving without another word. 

**X**

The rest of the week passed by far too slowly. Dean spent almost everyday with Roman when he didn't have to be at football. He was actually starting to feel guilty because he was taking away Romans time with Randy, but his best friend tried to make sure he knew he really didn't mind. AJ had spent lunches with Seth. He and Paige had been texting more and actually getting to know each other before their date. The thought of that made Deans stomach turn. He didn't understand why he was fucking jealous. 

Now it was Saturday night, just after 7 and Dean was getting ready. He already showered and AJ picked out his clothes, which was just non ripped jeans, a nice t-shirt and his leather jacket. Sam appeared in the doorway of his room and knocked. "You look nice" 

"Oh thanks" Dean turned around and smiled at her. Well, he had to force it but that wasn't new. 

"You've been acting weird, is everything okay?" 

Dean nodded and looked down at his hands. "Yeah, i'm fine. Everything is fine." 

Sam clearly didn't believe him. They've been down this road far too many times already. "Mom if something really wasn't okay, you know i'd tell you" 

"Okay. Well you can always talk to me. No matter what. That's why i'm here. What time are you leaving?" 

"Seth should be here soon" Dean glanced at his phone. They've only talked maybe a handful of times. Class has been awkward because of it. Roman and AJ were starting to get annoyed. All they wanted was to push them together and force them to talk but they knew the repercussions from that could be terrible. Dean finished getting ready and his phone rang, Seth was outside. 

"Okay i'm going. Love you" Dean called before leaving the house. 

He could feel the anxiety basically dripping off of him as he walked to the car. Seth motioned for him to get in the front seat until they went and picked up the girls. Dean took a deep breath and got in, buckling up without even looking over at Seth. But he could feel his eyes on him. "So.. you nervous?" he at least tried to make small talk. Couldn't handle complete silence. 

"Actually yeah, i am. I don't wanna fuck this up.. i really like her" Seth gripped the steering wheel tighter. Dean felt his heart drop at that. "Yeah. You don't wanna fuck  _that_ up" 

"We'll talk, okay? We need to fucking talk." Seth bit his lip. Feeling slightly relieved when Dean nodded weakly. His phone buzzed in his pocket, it was a text from Nikki. "They're ready to go" 

Seth sighed. It didn't take long to get to the twins' house. He pulled up outside, a few minutes later Nikki and Paige came out. Seth and Dean got out of the car to greet them. "Oh don't you two look handsome" Nikki grinned cheekily and hugged Dean tightly. "You two look beautiful" Dean whispered in her ear and kissed her head. Paige smiled and shyly hugged Seth around the waist. Nikki awed at them and chuckled when Dean rolled his eyes. Paige was wearing a black crop top with white, high waisted jeans and Nikki was in a black mini dress of course. 

"Okay so wanna go get something to eat and then check out the fair?" Nikki spoke up first. It already seemed like she was going to be the outspoken one tonight. 

"Sounds good" Dean pulled her into him to kiss her temple. Seth saw and rolled his eyes. He wasn't jealous or anything. Nikki patted Deans stomach as he opened the door. They got in the back so Paige could sit shotgun with Seth. 

Deciding on a little diner Dean and AJ used to always go to, Nikki had her arm wrapped around Deans when they walked in. Seth and Paige were behind them talking. Dean heard her say something about England. "So what's Romeo doing tonight?" Nikki asked, looking up at Dean. 

"You know, i think you and Brie are still the only ones who can pull off calling him that" Dean snickered. "But i think he's with AJ or something" that was a lie. He was probably with Randy. 

"How has she been? I haven't gotten the chance to catch up with her in so long" 

"She's good. Better than she was this time 2 years ago. But still an overprotective little angel" Dean winked at Nikki and opened the door. "Was Brie mad she didn't come?" 

"Nah. I think she's going out with Daniel tonight" Nikki shrugged

Dean nodded. He had heard her and Daniel Bryan had a thing going on, but he really doesn't talk to Daniel and he's always been closer with Nikki. But he still loved Brie just as much. It was hard not to, they were some of the best friends anyone could ever ask for really. The four of them got seated in a booth. Dean and Seth sitting on opposite sides on each other.. which didn't make anything less awkward between them. 

"We're literally into all of the same music and everything" Paige beamed

Nikki smiled at her, "I'm glad. I mean i couldn't tell by seeing him in band shirts all of the time.." she teased and looked at Seth. He could feel his face heat up and Dean shook his head, smiling at how easily he got flustered. 

They ordered their food and took the time to eat. The conversations flowed and it felt like they could just talk all night. Dean and Nikki started talking, involved in their own conversation so Seth and Paige could talk for a while longer. Paige was laughing at whatever Seth was saying. Deans heart actually dropped whenever he looked over to see them flirting. He quickly came to realization that he'd never be that lucky. At least not with Seth. 

Nikki noticed his sudden mood change and grabbed his hand. "You okay?"

Seth looked over at them and frowned to himself. 

"Yeah. Yeah i'm fine." Dean forced a smile to his face and kissed her hand. They finished eating, Dean and Seth split the bill and they decided to just walk over to the fair since it was set up a street over. 

Seth and Paige went up ahead, Dean didn't even realize he was staring at the other bot until Nikki hooked their arms. "Paige has been so excited. It's actually been really cute. She's so picky with her guys." 

"Rollins has been nervous like all week" Dean chuckled. "It was really nice of you to ask me of all people though. I'm glad we're doing this." 

"I didn't have any prior plans and i missed hanging out with you. Besides, it'd be pointless to ask Rome because he and.." she cut herself off and kicked herself in the ass. Dean raised a brow and looked down at her. "He and who?" he didn't think she knew. 

"Uhhhh" 

"Do you know about Randy.." 

"That he and Ro are together? Yeah." she finally said. Running a hand through her hair. "Me and Brie know everything about Randy. We spend enough time together we pick up on things and he really sucks at hiding shit. We knew about him and John too. I don't think he knew we knew.. but like it was obvious. And he wasn't ever outwardly happy when they were together so i'm glad he dumped his ass. We just want him to be happy. Roman makes him happy." 

Dean nodded. Understanding completely. He saw them when they were together.. Romans face lit up whenever he even mentioned his name. Nikki smiled at him and nudged his arm. Resting her head on his shoulder as they walked through the fair gates. 

"So what do you do for fun?" Paige looked over at Seth and adjusted her beanie. A smile on her face and it made his heart flutter. 

"I like to work out, uh play video games.. get into the ring and train. I'm so boring" he chuckled. He felt butterflies when he looked at her, but he didn't get anxious and excited like when he and Dean were talking. "What about you?" 

"Ohhhh so you're gonna be a wrestler hey?" Paige grinned. "But not much. Honestly just spend all my time with the twins or listening to music. I like to work out i just barely get the chance to" 

"Your accent is so cute" he smiled when she blushed and nudged at him

"I was so nervous to ask you. I'm glad Nicole is such a social butterfly" 

"I would have said yes no matter what. But it's cool. I'm glad you wanted to do this. Since i still barely know anyone here it's really nice to feel so included" Seth shrugged a shoulder and glanced over at her. She really was gorgeous. But that nagging feeling in his stomach wasn't going away and it was starting to get annoying. Probably wasn't helping that Dean was behind him and he could feel his eyes on him. 

"Hey guys, we're gonna give you some alone time. Text one of us when you wanna meet back up" Nikki stopped Seth and Paige. They just nodded, Seth giving Dean one last look before wrapping his arm around Paige's shoulders and leading her away. They went their separate ways and Nikki had a grip on Deans hand. "Let's go get some cotton candy" she smiled and Dean just nodded, so they bought a bag and shared it. Nikki pointed at a bench and pulled him to it. 

"So are you having fun tonight?" Nikki asked as she shoved some in her mouth.

"I am. It's nice to just be able to go out and not have to worry about anything for a bit" Dean smiled, pulling off a little piece of fluff.

Nikki nodded, picking some more off before cocking her head to look at the blond. "So.. how long have you liked Seth?" she whispered. Dean froze, mid chew.

"Uh.. what?"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the date continues a bit. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you have.. feelings for me?" 
> 
> Asking that out loud made Deans heart to a little flip in his chest. 
> 
> If the kiss wouldn't have happened, would they still be going through this?

Nikki's question lingered in Deans head. Replaying it over and over and over again. She hadn't taken her eyes off of him, but her gaze was soft. There was no judgement in it at all. That was what he needed. 

"I.. uh don't like Seth" 

"Oh honey. You need to stop lying to yourself. You know it's okay if you do" Nikki moved closer and took the bag of cotton candy from him,

"I don't like him. I can't." Dean chewed on his lip. The air was suddenly heavy between them. The rest of the fair completely tuned out. Nikki still had her eyes on him. Staring until he looked up at her as well. She knew this is overly difficult for him just in the sudden way he tensed up involuntarily. 

"And why can't you? Because he's a guy, or because you're scared?" she just had to ask

"Both" Dean lowered his eyes back to his hands that were crossed on his lap. Nikki ran a hand through his hair and rested her head on his shoulder. "Well when you figure out your feelings.. it's okay. There is nothing wrong with it. Besides, how do you know he doesn't feel the same?" 

Dean let out an exasperated breath and shrugged. "We kissed. It was just a little peck but.."

Nikki raised her brows and smiled. Looking up to make eye contact again, "So tell me. How long have you liked him?"

"I dunno. But the first time i saw him.. damn i knew there was something there. I just put it off. Then we started talking.. he's so fucking perfect it's actually scary" 

Nikki squealed and hugged Dean around the shoulders, she didn't seem to mind that it was slightly awkward because of how they were sitting. He smiled a bit and opened his mouth but nothing came out. "Babe you've been staring at him all night. And every time Paige flirted with him it looked like you were going to jump in and get her away from him. I went through the same thing when Randy first realized he liked guys" 

"God i still feel like a shitty friend. Roman felt like he couldn't even tell me about them. He should have known i'd be okay with it" 

"It's just a lot to deal with. And when you come to terms with it.. Roman and AJ will be there. I am too. Hell Brie would be too. She misses you by the way. But whenever you need it." Nikki shrugged and stuffed some more fluff in her mouth. 

"When did you become the best person ever?" Dean grinned. His dimples on full display

"I don't know. I mean I've always been really fucking awesome but.." she trailed off and they both laughed.. Nudging his shoulder to eat some more. "So when you kissed.." 

Dean groaned to himself. Nikki just smiled and continued. "Did you see fireworks and all that other mushy shit?"

"I was in shock. I don't even know who initiated it.. but in that quick moment, it was nice. His lips did feel really good." Dean chewed on his bottom lip and bounced one of his legs. Not even realizing he was doing it until Nikki put a hand on his knee. She knew by now what he did when he felt anxious. 

"That's so cute. You'd be cute together." 

"He's into Paige. Which i'm okay with i guess. He deserves to be happy. He doesn't need me, He's already one of my best friends and i don't want to jeopardize that for some stupid little crush."

Nikki nodded and turned towards him. Tucking her dress under her so she could put her legs up on the bench. "You deserve to be just as happy Dean" she rested her chin on her arms and looked up at him. 

Dean chuckled and turned to her as well. "And i am. Don't worry princess." 

Nikki cocked her head and scooted closer. An idea popped into her head so she just went with it. Putting her hands on either sides of his cheeks, she leaned in and placed a kiss to his lips. The initial shock made Dean jump. Her lips were soft and he could taste the cotton candy on them, but nothing. "You felt different when Seth kissed you, right? And it was just that, a simple peck on the lips?" she grinned

Deans eyes were still wide. His heart beating faster in his chest. He nodded slowly. "Well there you have it" Nikki smirked, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. Dean snorted and stole the piece of fluff she had on her other finger. Quickly shoving it into his mouth. 

Little did they know, Seth and Paige had seen basically everything. They couldn't hear them because they were still too far away but Seth winced. Seeing them kiss.. it hurt and he didn't fully understand why. "Hm i wonder what that was all about" Paige spoke up. Seth shrugged a shoulder and tried to hide the frown on his face. He grabbed her hand before they walked over to Dean and Nikki. 

**X**

"Fuck.. fuck Randy" Roman moaned and writhed against the mattress. A thin layer of sweat covering his forehead. Randy was currently on top of him, suckling on one of Romans nipples as he grinded down against his covered erection. 

"God you're so perfect." Randy mumbled as he moved up a bit to kiss Romans jaw before he got to his mouth. Roman groaned into it and trailed his hands down Randy's back, stopped at his ass. He squeezed a cheek through his boxers. Their pants and shirts had been discarded as soon as they fell onto the bed. When Randy pulled away to breathe, he licked his lips and stared at Roman. 

"Uh.. i'm just wondering, but have you ever.. y'know" Roman could feel his face heating up. 

Randy smirked and kissed his forehead. "Yeah i have. But like i said, we don't have to rush.. we can go at your pace okay?" 

Roman chewed on his lip and nodded. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't ever wondered what it felt like in both positions really. But he didn't have enough courage to try anything out himself. "You don't have to feel awkward about it. If you wanna go further than blowjobs just let me know" Randy playfully nipped at Romans bottom lip. The Samoan groaned, he knew he was full on blushing now. 

"Asshole." he muttered

Randy nodded and rested his head on Romans chest. "I wonder how Dean and Seth's dates are going" Roman pursed his lips and played with Randy's fingers. 

"Have they been talking?" Randy tried not to put all of his weight down on Roman, but he didn't want to make the position awkward and Roman didn't seem to mind. 

"Not really. And it's getting really fucking awkward because we know they WANT to talk"

"Well they need some more time. Remember when i first kissed you? I thought you were gonna punch me in the face. Besides, Nikki is there. Dean has always been a softy for her so she might be able to get through to him" 

"Yeah i guess you're right" Roman sighed. Pulling Randy's face up to his so he could kiss him. 

"Of course i am" Randy snorted, His hand slowly made it's way down Romans chest. Stopping as he got to the band of his boxers. He looked up at Roman for consent to go further. Roman bit his lip and bucked his hips up. Randy couldn't help but chuckle as he slipped his hand inside the tight fitting underwear. He grasped the hard flesh and pulled it out of it's confines. Watching Romans reaction carefully as he moved his hand up and down the length. 

"Are you spending the night?" Randy's breath was hot against Romans neck and it sent a shiver down his spine. 

Y.. yeah if you want me to" Roman licked his lips and looked at Randy to make eye contact. "You're gonna kill me Orton" he moaned and slipped a hand inside Randy's boxers to stroke him as well. He still wasn't very confident in himself but whenever he did this to Randy, his boyfriend never complained. And the moans he got in return were always rewarding. 

**X**

Dean and Nikki were surprised when Seth and Paige had found them. They looked more comfortable with each other.. which was good for them, but not so much Dean. "Let's go walk around together" Paige smiled and held her hand out for Nikki. Which she took and immediately got pulled up. Seth tried to smile at Dean, but it really didn't work and the blond saw it falter. 

Dean frowned and shrugged it off. Although the air between them felt more tense than before.. if that was even possible. "Okay let's go look at the rides" Nikki grinned and reached behind her for Dean. He laughed to himself and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer.

Seth noticed and rolled his eyes. First he saw them kiss now he had to see them like this. He had to remind himself that he had no reason to be jealous. But he knew he was lying to himself, so he huffed and held his hand out for Paige. The Brit looked at it and smiled. Immediately lacing their fingers together. Nikki frowned, she could feel Dean pulling her even closer and looked up at him. He just gave her a sad smile and shrugged a shoulder. 

Knowing Dean had no leftover feelings for her and she didn't feel that way about him.. she still hated the situation he was in. He deserved to be happy. He deserved to find somebody, and even she knew Seth was that person. They've known each other far too long and she saw the little twinkle in his eye whenever he looked at Seth. 

The four of them spent the next couple of hours walking around. It got dark out rather quickly, but the lights were illuminating everything. They had spent their time laughing and talking about pointless shit. Most of the tension and initial awkwardness had dissipated between Dean and Seth thankfully. But time had escaped them and the next thing they knew it was almost midnight.

"We better get going" Dean yawned

Seth nodded and checked his phone. "Yeah it's pretty late"

Nikki rested her head against Deans shoulder before smiling up at him and climbing onto his back. "You're lucky you're light" Dean rolled his eyes playfully and grabbed onto the backs of her thighs.

"Can you see my ass?" Nikki looked at Paige

"Nope" Paige chuckled and reached over to pat her butt.

Nikki burst out laughing and ran a hand through Deans hair before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Getting herself comfortable. Seth kept quiet until they got back to the car. Which of course Dean noticed. Nikki and Paige were deep into their own conversation. As soon as they got back to the vehicle, Dean put Nikki down and helped her fix the bottom of her dress as Seth unlocked the doors and helped Paige in. 

"Thank you" Nikki smiled and got in the back. Dean sighed to himself and circled the car to get in the other side. Once everyone was buckled in, Seth pulled out of the parking lot and they were on their way back to Nikki's. 

The ride was relatively quiet. But not a bad quiet.. it was late and they were all tired. Although the night went smoothly and they had fun. Paige and Seth hit it off and it was evident she liked him and well Seth.. he was confused.

About 15 minutes later, Seth pulled up to Nikki's driveway. He and Paige got out first, when they did Dean grunted and threw his head back. "It'll all work out. Okay?" Nikki unbuckled herself and moved over to hug Dean.

"You know.. if you would have kissed me like a year or two ago i probably would have had a heart attack" Dean grinned, rubbing her back before pecking her forehead. Nikki couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. She was always aware of his crush on her. "I know"

"Okay well i hope you had fun tonight" Seth smiled at Paige as he grabbed her hand and ran his thumbs over her knuckles.

"I did. It was a blast, thank you for everything"

"We'll have to do this again.. but without them" Seth winked at her and smiled when her cheeks flushed. 

"I better go. I'll text you" 

Paige nodded and gave him a hug. Seth let out a content little sigh and wrapped his arms around her waist. Paige kissed his cheek. As soon as they pulled away from each other, Nikki opened the door and stepped out. Quickly waving at Dean before making her way over to Paige. "Night Seth" she smiled and patted his stomach, then pulled at Paige to get into the house. 

Seth walked back over to the car, Dean was already in the passengers seat waiting. "Wanna sleep over?" he broke the silence as Seth started driving away. 

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea" Seth knew they were going to be having their talk. It was going to be awkward but if this friendship was going to go anywhere else it needed to happen. They got back to Deans house in no time, Sam was in bed so they had to be quiet. 

Dean opened the door for Seth and locked it behind him. They tried to stay quiet until they were up in Deans room. "Do you wanna borrow some shorts to sleep in?" Dean whispered as he turned the light on. Seth pursed his lips and nodded. "Sure. Thanks" 

Dean nodded and grabbed a pair from his dresser before tossing them over to Seth. He picked out a pair of sweatpants for himself. 

"So.. you and Nikki hey?" Seth asked quietly. He didn't mean to bring it up like that.. it slipped out before he could shut himself up

Dean turned around and cocked his head. "What about us?"

"Oh come on.. i saw her kiss you" Seth looked down at the floor and took his hair of of it's bun so he could shake his head and run a hand through the loose hair. He didn't want to look up at Dean right now. He was kicking himself in the ass for making things even more awkward between them. 

Dean froze. "Oh yeah, that happened." he paused, trying to find his words. "It was just a kiss. Nothing more. She's my friend."

Seth nodded. Walking out of the room without another word so he could go get changed. When he returned from the bathroom, Dean was already changed as well. "So are we gonna talk now or wait?" he looked over at Seth and sat on the bed. Busying himself by pulling the blankets back

"Can it wait until the morning? When we're not tired as fuck" Seth frowned and crawled onto the big bed. Making himself comfortable under the blankets. Dean just agreed. He was too tired and they both needed to sleep. Getting up quickly, the blond turned off the light and got back into bed. Trying his best not to climb on Seth since it was dark. They spent a few minutes just laying there in silence. Until the bed dipped slightly and Seth rolled closer. 

"Can i?" he moved Deans arm. A lump formed in the blonds throat as he nodded. A little  _mhm_ slipping out of his lips. Seth laid his head on Deans chest. A arm wrapped around his waist loosely. Seth really didn't know why he thought this was a good idea.. or why he wanted to cuddle, but Dean didn't seem to mind. At all. And in this position, it didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep. 

**X**

Randy woke up first the next morning. He had to use the washroom, but Roman was currently laying on him. Literally. "Damn" Randy mumbled and carefully pushed Roman to the side until he wasn't on his body anymore. His arm was numb but he ignored it. Roman looked so peaceful it was cute. 

The spent the rest of the night cuddling and making out. Randy's parents were home so they had to keep somewhat quiet and act normal if they left the room. Randy finished up in the bathroom and decided to go downstairs. His mom was sitting at the table on her laptop. She looked up and smiled at him. "Oh good morning. You have a good sleep?" 

"Mornin" Randy leaned up against the wall. "Yeah i did. Didn't even wake up a million times like usual" 

"i'm glad. Is Roman still sleeping?" she took her glasses off and patted the chair beside her. Randy nodded and went to sit down. 

"Yeah i had to pee and didn't feel like waking him up yet" 

"He;s such a nice boy. Don't let him go again, okay?" she smiled softly and reached over to grab his hand. Randy chuckled and nodded before yawning. "I'll try not to. But i'm gonna grab a bottle of water and get back to him. Thanks mom" 

"No problem hun. Come down for some breakfast whenever you're ready." 

Randy kissed the top of her head and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge before going back up to his room. 

Roman was still sleeping. He managed to turn over in his sleep and he was now laying on his stomach. His hair messy and splayed everywhere. He was still shirtless, the blanket hung low on his back. Randy took in the sight and groaned inwardly. He set down the waters and crawled onto the bed. Hovering over his sleeping boyfriend. Randy smirked and leaned down to kiss the soft, smooth skin. Purposely rolling his hips against Romans ass. 

It didn't take long before Roman started stirring. Almost moaning when he felt Randy kissing him. "You're such a little shit" he groaned into the pillow. 

"Awe you love it" Randy grinned, getting up long enough to roll Roman over, making it easier to straddle his waist. 

"What time is it?" Roman wiped a hand over his face. Randy bent over to grab his phone off the nightstand. "Almost 11" 

Roman yawned and ran his hands across Randy's chest. "Did you have a good sleep?" Randy leaned down, having to scoot back a bit so he could peck Romans lips. Roman hummed into it and nodded. "I love your bed" 

"Well you were basically laying on me all night.." Randy trailed off. Playfully poking Roman in the ribs a few times causing the Samoan to squirm underneath him. He accidentally bucked his hips up right onto Randy's ass.

Roman opened his eyes when he heard Randy groan. "Awe baby" he smirked. Randy rolled his eyes and attempted to lay down on top of his boyfriend. Roman wrapped his arm around Randy and pulled the blanket back up around them. It was relaxing. Just being able to lay there like that. Randy felt safe. "I know i've already said this.. but uh thanks for giving me a second chance"

"Well i couldn't say no. My feelings for you never went away and it fucking killed me." Roman mumbled. Randy winced at his words. The fact that he was the one who hurt him so bad made him feel sick. He was so stupid. "You know it was never about you. I was the dumbass for ever letting you go."

Roman smiled and kissed the top of Randy's head. "You know.. i love this side of you"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Better not tell anyone" Randy nuzzled his face into the hollow of Romans neck and closed his eyes.

**X**

Dean woke up to the feeling of someone beside him. His mind was still too groggy to even think.. but then realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Seth was the one that was currently huddled up to him. "Oh god.." Dean couldn't let himself freak out. He attempted to scoot back a bit. Seth's face was facing the other way so if he woke up he wouldn't have to see Deans wide eyes. 

Last night, they went out and had a good time. But they were going to talk about everything.. instead they went to be. Falling asleep wrapped up in each other embrace. Dean just laid there until until Seth finally opened his eyes. He rolled over and looked at Dean. "Morning" Seth mumbled and rubbed at his eyes. 

Dean pursed his lips and sat up against the headboard. "Morning dude." 

Seth slowly sat up and sat in front of Dean. Wrapping one of the blankets around himself. "So wanna talk now?" Dean scratched the back of his neck. He heard his phone buzz but ignored it. It could wait. 

"We kissed. And it was nice." Seth chewed on his lip awkwardly. They didn't even know where to take it from that. Of course it was awkward.. but they were making it worse because both teens knew they liked it. "But don't you think it was.. wrong?" Dean asked cautiously. Taking a deep breath when Seth shook his head and furrowed his brows. "No. not at all. It was just scary" 

"Do you.. uh have feelings for me?" Actually asking that out loud made Deans heart do a little flip in his chest. He crossed his legs. Not knowing what else to do with them. He hated it when he got this anxious. usually Roman and AJ made him run around or do something to tire himself out. But it this case, he just had to sit there and twitch. Which probably wasn't the best idea ever. 

"I don't know.. i mean you're like my best friend -don't tell AJ i just said that- and i don't want anything to get in the way of that.. but i mean especially after the kiss, maybe there is something there that we're not allowing to surface?" Seth shrugged. He'd never had this much trouble with coming to terms with his feelings for anyone before. It was overwhelming. 

"Yeah. I feel the same way. But you like Paige and it wouldn't be fair to her or you so uh, we can just push  _those_ feelings aside. Okay?" Dean didn't like what was coming out of his mouth. he didn't necessarily want Seth and Paige to get together, but he really didn't want to hold Seth back from being in a legitimate relationship. Seth just frowned and eventually nodded.

Maybe there were more feelings buried there that he hasn't discovered yet, but the thoughts alone scared him to no end. Little did he know, Dean knew he liked him. He was pretty sure of it. Especially after his talk with Nikki. He knew Dean was lost in thought as well. Not understanding why this had to happen now. If the kiss didn't happen would they be going through this? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say thank you to anyone who has been keeping up with this and is still enjoying it! Lots of drama and sexy times to come.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe coming to terms with your feelings isn't as simple as Dean thought it would be. Maybe Roman is in over his head with his feelings. But they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at me! Another chapter already lol. Hope you guys enjoy this one as well!

Seth kept his mouth shut. He had a feeling that he knew why Dean was putting everything off like this, he didn't like it but it was out of his control. At least for now. He wanted to make sure Dean was comfortable with himself first. :So.. best friends?" Dean sighed and held his fist out. 

Seth looked at his face and then back at his fist before bumping it with his own. "Best friends" he repeated. 

Dean leaned over to his bedside table and grabbed his phone. AJ had sent him a few texts so he messaged her back, just saying he'd call her later. Roman hadn't messaged him at all so he was probably still with Randy. "So why don't you try to get with Nikki? You guys were being really cute last night" Seth sat back on the bed and got comfortable. The blanket he had cocooned himself in slowly slipping down his body. 

Dean snorted and shrugged a shoulder. "It'd be pointless. There's no feelings there.. she's a great friend and i love her. Besides even if i wanted that, she has never felt that way about me" 

Seth frowned and moved closer. Deciding that there was just too much space in between them. He noticed how tense Dean got as soon as he was close enough for their knees to touch. "I'm sorry" 

"There's nothing to apologize for Seth" Dean opened a arm, signalling Seth to move closer. When he did, he laid his head on his chest. When they were situated, Dean put his arm down and lightly placed it around Seth. He kept having to tell himself this meant nothing. It was a best friend cuddle? 

"Dean?" Seth whispered

"Yeah?"

"I have to ask. Do Roman and Randy have something going on?" 

Dean was rubbing light circles onto Seth's skin with his thumb. He hummed and looked down. "Don't tell anyone.. but yeah i guess they're dating or whatever. I'm not sure if they've made themselves official yet" 

"I didn't wanna say anything.. just in case but at that party i totally saw randy slap his butt. I pieced it all together" 

Dean snickered. "God i'm surprised they can keep their hands off each other at school" 

Seth cracked a smile and looked up at Dean. His hair was still messy and he looked visibly tired, but it worked for him and made him look really good. He took a chance and slowly moved his face closer to Deans. The blond made no attempt to swat him away. "Can we?" his voice was quiet and full of nerves. Dean found it adorable really. Dean just stared at him, forgetting how to breathe for a moment as he nodded and pressed their lips together. Seth instantly relaxed into it and grabbed Deans arm.

"I really like kissing you" Seth mumbled when Dean pulled away slightly. Still allowing their lips to touch. 

"We can't keep doing this.." Dean hummed even though he didn't try to move away or stop whatever this was. 

Both of their hearts were pounding against their chests. It was so relaxing being swept up in each other like this. In that moment, nothing else mattered. They didn't even want to think about the outside world. Seth smiled and kissed him again, this time Dean opened his mouth slowly; allowing Seth to lick at his bottom lip. Dean titled his head and grabbed onto Seth's waist with his free arm. They basically made out until the need to breathe got the best of them. 

"Fuck" Dean pulled away and licked his lips. Seth looked almost.. dazed. And what a sight it was. "We can't do that.. i don't know what we're doing.." his voice was strained as he searched Seth's face and gingerly ran a hand through his hair. 

"Okay" Seth frowned and pecked Deans cheek. "Your phone vibrated a few times. Felt it on my leg" he chuckled, reaching a hand under the covers to grab it. When he found it, he handed it to Dean. 

"Thank you" Dean rubbed his back and checked. Roman finally texted him and AJ replied to him. "I'll just call them both in a bit. You should call your mom and let her know you stayed over last night"

Seth nodded and reluctantly got up from the warm embrace to find his phone. It was still in his jeans pocket, he only had a missed text from his mom. Dean patted the bed and Seth got in beside him again before dialing Stephanie's number. She answered within a few rings. "Hey mom. Sorry i didn't get a hold of you last night.. yeah i'm at Deans. It was late by the time we got back so he let me sleep over. I won't be too late, love you" 

Seth listened to whatever she was saying before they hung up. He tossed his phone onto the other side of the bed and laid down. Dean bit his lip and smirked at him, cocking his head. "I'm glad we're talking again" he felt his face flush as he twisted his finger into a loose thread on the blanket. 

"I am too" Seth pulled at Dean to lay down as he did as well so they were facing each other. "So are you gonna try to continue things with Paige?" he reached out and moved some hair out of Seth's face. 

Seth could feel the guilt slowly engulfing him as he shrugged. "I dunno.. should i?" 

Dean nodded. "You should. But it's up to you." 

Seth scooted in for another kiss. Dean's eyes widened momentarily but he quickly relaxed into the simple touch of the lips. It was still nice. And it felt good. 

**X**

Randy and Roman were currently at the store. Randy's mom had asked them to go and grab some groceries while she finished up something for work. Of course she promised that she'd make cookies if they went. They were laughing at absolutely nothing as they walked down the isles. Roman had the list while Randy carried the basket. 

"Okay i think we basically got everything" Roman glanced into the basket and then looked over the list.

Randy would be blatantly lying if he said he didn't just want to hold Romans hand, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't know if he ever could. In public, they were still just best friends. He knew Roman felt the same way. 

They picked everything up and left the store. But just as Randy was unlocking the car doors, his name was called. He knew that voice. Fuck. Turning around, he saw John. "Oh uh hey dude"  Randy gave him a little nod of the head. 

"Hey yourself" John walked over and smiled. His gaze turned harsh when he looked at Roman. "Reigns" 

Roman rolled his eyes and got into the car. "Cena" 

Randy looked between them and chewed on his lip. "So what's up man? Haven't talked to you since you punched me in the face" he really didn't want to deal with John right now. Or ever. Especially when Roman was around. That alone made things even more awkward. But he knew John was still bitter towards him for everything that happened and he couldn't do anything to fix that. Hell he wasn't sure he even wanted to try. He was perfectly content with acting like John was ever more than his best friend. 

"Sorry about that. So you two already playing house?" John smirked and crossed his arms. It made Randy's blood boil. 

"We just came to get my mom some groceries." Randy rolled his eyes and shuffled around awkwardly in his step. John's gaze was scrutinizing. "So if you'd excuse me" Randy opened the door and got in without another word. John backed away and laughed before going back to his car. 

Roman could see how tense Randy was as soon as he got behind the wheel. "Everything okay babe?" he frowned and reached over to rub his arm

"Yeah. I just.. he pisses me off" Randy rolled his neck and started the engine. Quickly pulling out of the parking lot. 

"When you guys got together.." Roman trailed off, not exactly knowing where he was going to go with his sentence. Randy quickly looked at him, realizing he hasn't told Roman anything yet when it came to him and John. "We'll talk when we get to my house okay?" 

Roman nodded and sat back in his seat. 

When they got back to Randy's house, they unloaded all of the bags into the kitchen. "Thank you so much" Randy's mom kissed his head and shoo'd them upstairs. Randy grabbed onto Romans hand and pulled him up to his room, shutting the door behind them. Roman hopped onto the bed and waited for Randy to join him. When he finally did, he looked almost nervous. "You can talk to me. You know that"  Roman smiled when Randy straddled his lap. 

"Okay. So uh when we broke up.. or took that break or whatever, i was really upset. Like way too upset. And angry at myself. One night, he told me he had feelings for me.. even though i always kind of knew, but i let my emotions get the best of me and i was overwhelmed with everything and we slept together. After that, the relationship happened.. but it always felt so forced because he liked me more than i think i could ever like him. I don't want to say i was using him.. but he just turned into my security blanket i guess." randy took a deep breath and pursed his lips. 

Roman was taking in the information and slowly nodded his head. "Do you have any left over feelings for him?'

"No. I still want him to be my best friend.. you know we grew up together and i don't want to lose that but i want you" Randy ran his hands through Romans hair. Cupping the back of his neck in the process. 

"Remember when we first hung out? God i was so nervous" Roman smiled sheepishly and ran his hands down Randy's back, slipping them under his ass just to be a tease. 

"I was too. You were basically the hottest guy in our grade.." Randy grinned. "But now.." 

"All yours baby" Roman squeaked when Randy leaned in for a kiss. Their mouths opening immediately so they could explore each other.

"Fuck" Randy hummed when Roman pulled away to start kissing at his jaw. "I don't think i could ever get tired of this" he rolled his hips slightly, moaning when Roman squeezed his cheeks. 

"Do you think your mom will let us have any cookie dough?" Roman pulled away and grinned. They both knew their faces were slightly flushed. Randy snickered. He couldn't believe him. But he couldn't help the laughter that escaped his lips. "Maybe. Come on, let's go see" he pecked the Samoans lips once more before getting off his lap. Fixing his pants on the way. 

Roman chased Randy down to the kitchen. His mom was in the middle of putting a tray of cookies into the oven. "Oh hello boys" 

"Hey" Randy sat on one of the stools and pulled another one out for Roman, smiling to himself when he sat down right beside him. Their knees touching. Randy noticed the bowl with some left over dough in it. "Can we have some?" 

"Not too much. It'll make you sick" his mom scolded them and wiped her hands on a rag that was on the counter. Randy smiled and grabbed a spoon. He dug some out and shoved it into Romans mouth before eating some. 

"Are you gonna call Dean and see how his night went?" Randy asked between nibbles. 

Roman nodded, "Yeah or just maybe go over there for a few minutes.. make sure everything is okay with him and Seth" he shrugged and put his head on Randy's shoulder. Randy rubbed his back and nibbled on a chocolate chip. 

**X**

Dean had told Sam about his night when Seth left. He had to get home early since it was Sunday. Which Dean hated.. it meant school tomorrow. And he wanted to stay cuddled up in bed with Seth all day. I've always liked the twins. They're so sweet. I'm glad you had fun with Nikki" Sam smiled as she put their dishes into the sink. 

"Yeah, i love them. It's too bad Brie didn't come along. Haven't really gotten the chance to catch up with her" Dean shrugged and looked at his phone. Roman had texted him telling him he was coming over quickly. "Rome is gonna be here soon" 

"Okay. Well i'm gonna go finish up some papers and head to bed. Love you and tell Roman i say hi" 

Dean gave her a hug and watched as she went back to her office. 

About 10 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Dean turned off the TV in the living room and went to answer it. He was pleasantly surprised when he opened it and saw AJ standing there as well. "Come in" he stepped aside and kissed AJ's head as they walked in. 

"You look better" Roman looked at him and crossed his arms. AJ smiled and bounced over to Dean. "So? How did it go?" 

Dean knew they'd be asking until he told them everything. Sighing to himself, he grabbed her hand and nudged his head towards the living room. "Uh, yeah last night was actually really fun. Nikki knows like everything." Dean awkwardly looked at the floor. Grunting when AJ forced him to sit down so she could sit on his lap. "And like.. it was awkward as fuck. But Seth and Paige had fun and they hit it off pretty well." 

Roman sat beside them and furrowed his brows. "Okay and what about you two? Did you talk about what happened?" 

Deans could feel his face heat up as he nervously licked his lips. "He slept over last night. It was pretty late by the time we got back here.. and we fell asleep pretty fast." Dean trailed off. AJ looked at Roman quickly before her gaze returned to Dean and his pink cheeks. "Did something happen?" 

"For whatever reason, he wanted to cuddle.. but it really wasn't cuddling.. my arm was around him but that's it. And then this morning, we kissed again. But like don't make a big deal out of it" he cautiously looked up, only to see AJ's and Romans wide eyes. His breathing got hitched in his throat. Suddenly he wasn't feeling very confident in telling them. "But he's gonna see how things play out with Paige. I told him to. I don't wanna hold him back because of a lame crush" 

"Dean.. It's not just some lame crush.. Especially if it's going to make you feel like shit" Roman frowned. He couldn't believe Dean right now. He knew what it could do to him if for whatever reason he just snapped one day. 

"It's not going to make me feel like shit" Dean rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. If he and Paige get closer, good for them. No big deal." 

AJ shook her head. Even she couldn't believe he was being so naive. But Dean was naturally stubborn and nothing she said would change his mind. Knowing it was the same with Roman. 

"But you guys kissed and neither of you were freaking out?" Roman asked

"It felt.. normal. Weird right? I mean i was nervous but it was comfortable" Dean tapped at his collarbone

"Well whatever happens, we're here for you." AJ raked a hand through Deans hair, messing it up some more on purpose. "Oh my god.. i had to lend Rome some concealer" she pretended to whisper, knowing Roman could hear her clearly. 

Dean raised a brow and tried not to burst out laughing before glancing back at Roman. "You and Orton getting a little too excited Romeo?"

Romans face flushed. "You little asshole" he hit Dean with one of the pillows. AJ giggled and leaned over to kiss Romans nose. "Sorry babe. But you need to tell him to be more careful if he's gonna leave marks. You're too pretty for that" 

Now Dean did burst out laughing. Roman groaned, covering his face. Feeling it flush more than it was before.. if that was even possible. "Whatever. You're both evil. But we better go, it's getting late. I'll come get you in the morning" Roman stood up and walked over to the door. Dean got up, AJ still in his arms, he kissed her head as he passed her over to Roman. 

"Okay get some sleep dude" Roman gave Dean a knowing look and opened the door.

Once they pulled away from the house, Dean let out a long sigh. He needed to sleep and maybe that'd help clear his head. But it was hard when his bed still smelled like Seth. "It's just a stupid crush. Get over it Ambrose" he cursed to himself as soon as he got into bed and turned the light off. Maybe sleep wouldn't be his friend tonight. 

**X**

The  next morning, when Roman picked Dean up he noticed how tired the blond was. "Did you get any sleep last night?" 

"Yeah" Dean lied. Still staring straight ahead. Knowing if he made eye contact with his best friend, he'd know he was lying.. even though Roman already didn't believe him. "Well try not to fall asleep in class today." 

Roman pulled up to the school and parked the car. AJ had texted Dean earlier telling him she was already there and he figured Seth was as well. "So uh.. i was just wondering. When you and Randy do stuff.. you don't ever feel awkward about it, do you? Like because he's a guy.." Dean tapped at his shoulder. Feeling too embarrassed and awkward to even look at Roman. Roman just smiled at the innocent question and shook his head. 

"Well we haven't gone  _that_ far yet, but nah. I mean i guess i did at first. And when we did more than kiss it was nerve wracking.  But it's really easy to just forget and ignore." Roman shrugged. He never actually felt wrong when he and Randy were in bed. He actually felt more comfortable with Randy than he did with girls. But he'd keep that one to himself. 

"Okay. Thanks Ro." Dean mumbled and opened the door. He still had questions, but the school parking lot wasn't the place to ask. He didn't understand how Roman was so comfortable with it all.. He has spent years being the guy all the girls want. He had it all. Attractive, a football star and had a heart of gold. Hell Dean sometimes still wondered why Roman had put up with him all these years. The kid who had problems piled up. Shaking his head at the thought, Dean grunted when he felt hands wraps around his waist. "Hi baby girl" 

AJ smiled into his back. "Mornin sunshine" 

They heard Roman walk up behind them a moment later. "Let's get this over with" he mumbled and looked around. Immediately seeing Seth talking to Paige on the other side of the parking lot. He didn't want Dean to see so he nudged him forward and to the doors, but Dean already saw. He was just trying not to let it ruin his already bad mood. He didn't need that right now.

"Rome it's okay. I'm the one who told him to go after her, remember?"

The rest of the day went by exceptionally fast. Dean and Seth were back to normal for the most part. Social wasn't awkward. They talked and laughed about the usual shit. Seth didn't say anything about Paige, which Dean was thankful for. He didn't want to hear it. But he couldn't deny the fact that his heart raced a little faster everytime Seth smiled at him.

He was fucked.  


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month later.. will things stay the same or will there be feelings that just can't be hidden anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not getting a chance to update last week, haven't been feeling well. But enjoy!

_**One month later..** _

"Tuck your head Roman! Knee's up" Seth yelled at the Samoan. He was currently sitting on the turnbuckle, instructing his friend, Roman grunted and did as he was told. Dean was on the other buckle watching. Still slightly out of breath from the last warm ups Seth made them do. 

"Get in there with him Dean" Mr Helmsley opened the garage door and smiled at them. Dean nodded and put his water bottle down to go stand in front of Roman. "What are you doing here?" Seth cocked his head at his dad. 

Hunter took off his suit jacket and shrugged, "Wanted to see how you guys are doing. Your mom said things are going great" Hunter patted Seth's leg and leaned against the ropes. "Lock up"

Dean and Roman followed his instructions. Trying not to laugh as they grappled.

Over the past month, things had been going great for almost everyone. Roman and Randy were as close as ever.. -if that's even possible- and attached at the hip. Dean and Seth were still trying. Dean had managed to push aside all of his feelings for Seth. It resulted in sleepless nights and a few mental breakdowns, but no one actually needed to know the second one. Seth and Paige had grown closer, they were  _basically_ dating even though neither one wanted to put a label on it yet. AJ was Deans main support system. She had spent nights with him just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. She could see past his fake smile. Every single time. But Dean and Seth.. their friendship overall was stronger than ever. They didn't kiss or cuddle. Not since that night, but damn. Dean wanted to. 

"Okay now grab his leg and sweep it. Fast" Hunter called to Dean. 

Dean did as he was told, and Roman hit the mat with a dull thud. "Good. Is your head okay?" Hunter bent down and asked Roman, who only responded with a thumbs up. 

They spent another hour in the ring, running the ropes before they were too tired and sore to continue. "Look at this bruise dude" Dean lifted up his shirt and showed Seth the bruise on his rib cage. Seth winced and reached out to run his finger lightly across it. He couldn't help the butterflies that entered his stomach from just seeing Deans bare chest again. Dean jumped at the sudden contact and his heart raced faster upon seeing the soft gaze on Seth's face. 

"You uh.. you should ice it. Looks gnarly" Seth licked his lips and quickly took his hand away.

Roman came back into the room and sensed the sudden mood change. "Uh.. is everything okay with you two?" he looked between them and put his phone back into his pocket, crossing his arms as he waited for an answer. Something obviously happened. 

"Yeah. Of course everything is fine. So what did the boyfriend what?" Dean smirked and took a sip of his water

Roman rolled his eyes. "Nothing. Just wanted to see how it went. Are you guys coming to the game tomorrow?" 

"Yeah of course" Dean nudged his shoulder, causing Roman to smile. 

"Ready to go?" 

"Yeah. AJ is sleeping over tonight so i gotta shower and clean up my room a bit. You know how she gets if there are clothes everywhere" Dean grabbed his bag and swung it onto his other shoulder. The one that didn't feel like he repeatedly got hit with a hammer. His body was starting to really feel the effects of the mat. And he knew Romans did too.. he was just better at hiding it. They've been at Seth's basically everyday after school, just letting loose in the ring. And it was starting to take it's toll. It didn't seem to bother Seth too much, but the bruises and welts were still there. 

"Thanks for today dude. See you tomorrow" Roman bumped Seth fist and nudged at Dean. 

"Yeah. Uh thanks. Text me later" Dean smiled at Seth, the other teens cheeks flushing slightly. 

When they left, and got into the car Roman looked over at Dean and sighed. "You sure you're okay? You know you can always talk to me if you need to.." 

"I'm fine. Always fine. And i know Rome. Don't worry about it." Dean tapped his leg and stared out the window. Roman pursed his lips and didn't say another word until he dropped Dean off. "See you in the morning" Dean mumbled as he closed the car door and walked quickly to his house. 

**X**

Roman got home just in time for supper. Pam had told him to wash up a bit before eating. Once he did, he took his seat at the table. Pam and Sika were already waiting for him. "So how did it go?" She smiled at Roman and put a piece of chicken on his plate. 

"Good. Actually really good. I love it. And Mr H got in there with us today to help so that was cool. He really knows what he's doing." Romans face lit up completely 

"Oh i'm glad" Pam squeezed his hand. Sika didn't look as convinced though. He knew Roman got in the ring to fool around, but he wasn't 100% okay with it. He wanted Roman to excel in football. Not wrestling. "You have a game tomorrow right?" Sika asked between bites. 

"Yep. I think it starts at 6" roman awkwardly looked at Pam and then back at his plate. He really didn't want to talk about football right now, but of course his dad did. 

"Your mother and i will be there" 

Roman just nodded and ate some of the potatoes that were on his plate. Pam noticed his sudden change of mood and sighed to herself. The rest of the time, dinner was eaten in mainly silence. Except when Pam asked Roman about school.. or Dean. She always made sure to check up on him. Whether it was by asking Roman or she called Sam.  It was just how things worked between them. 

"Okay i'm gonna go finish some homework" Roman put his dishes in the sink and ran upstairs. When he was in his room, he pulled out his phone and decided to text Randy as he sat down at his desk and pull out his binders, he got a reply. 

**_Randy_ **

_Hey baby. Whats up?_

Roman smiled and shook his head. God, even through text message Randy could call him baby and it made his heart race.  _  
_

**_Roman_ **

_Not too much, just starting on some homework. You?_

**_Randy_ **

_Not too much. Hanging out with the twins. They say hi_

Roman snorted. Of course he was with them. How cute. 

**_Roman_ **

_I say hi. But i'll let you go. See you tomorrow_

He put his phone down and grabbed a pen. Not really understanding what he was supposed to be doing in chemistry, but there was no one he could ask for help so he was just gonna wing it until he could ask the teacher. 

_**Randy** _

_Okay. Have a good sleep babe. I'll come find you in the morning_

**X**

AJ had arrived at Deans shortly after he got out of the shower. He needed it. Badly. After sweating for hours, he felt gross. Now they were in his room, watching whatever movie they had found on Netflix. Sam never minded AJ or Roman sleeping over on school nights. She knew Dean actually always slept better when they were with him. "Are you sore? You seem sore" AJ looked up at him and nibbled on her licorice. 

"Yeah. The shower earlier helped a bit. But my back and ribs are killing me" Dean sheepishly glanced at her. AJ nodded and turned her attention back to the TV, but it didn't last long. 

"So how are things with you and Seth? I mean at school and stuff you guys seem fine, but what about when it's just you two? You haven't talked about it for a while.."

Dean shoved some popcorn into his mouth while taking a moment to think about how to respond to that. Hell he didn't know what was going on either. "Uh it's all good with us. I think. I guess it's weird sometimes. Obviously. But i don't want anything to ruin our friendship. I hope things can stay the way they are right now." 

"But what about your feelings for him.."

"Nothing has changed. And i uh.. miss his kisses. But he's with Paige so there's not much i can do. I'm nothing and it's gonna be like that for a while."

AJ's head shot up at that. "Don't talk like that"

"Well it's true. I already came to terms with it. No big deal. Don't worry about it baby girl" Dean rubbed her arm until she pouted and leaned against him some more. All she wanted was for Dean to be happy. To be with someone who made him happy. Seth. But it seemed like such a hassle for him, and it broke her heart. 

They finished the movie and decided to go to bed early. After they got ready, it didn't take long for them to get comfortable. AJ grabbed one of Deans arms and threw it around herself. Dean kissed her head before closing his eyes and pulling her closer to his body. He needed all the comfort right now and she knew it. 

**X**

The next morning, AJ had woken up before Dean. He was crowding her and she almost fell off the bed. Peeking over his shoulder, she looked at the clock. It was only 6. "Oh my god" she mumbled to herself and laid back down. Resting her head on Deans shoulder. The alarm was set to go off at 6:30, so AJ decided to just stay in bed and let Dean sleep for as long as possible. 

AJ got comfortable again, pulling the blankets up and over their bodies. She couldn't help but feel upset for Dean. He'd never been good with dealing with his emotions and she knew he was hurting over this thing with Seth. Maybe she'd have to talk to the other teen about it and see what he thought of everything. Make sure he was doing okay emotionally as well. 

When the alarm finally went off, AJ reached across Dean to turn it off. 

"AJ get your boob out of my face" Dean mumbled. AJ chuckled and quickly moved. "Sorry" she sat up and stretched her arms. Dean yawned and ran a hand through his hair. "Did you have a good sleep?" 

"Yeah. Except i almost ended up on the floor this morning" she playfully glared at him and shoved his arm 

"Oops sorry" Dean laughed, he didn't sound apologetic as he sat up and grabbed her around her waist. AJ squealed when he shoved his face into her neck and tickled her side. They were too busy laughing, the sound of a knock on the door almost went right past them. Sam opened the door and smiled to herself, "Oh good you guys are awake" 

Dean and AJ looked up at her and calmed themselves down. Still playfully shoving each other. 

"Come down for some breakfast" 

"Okay. Thank you mama Ambrose" AJ fixed her hair and smiled at Sam. 

When Sam left, she closed the door on the way. AJ yawned and got off the bed when Dean untangled himself from her. "Do you need to shower quickly or anything?" he asked, watching as she pulled on a hoodie. 

"Nope. did that before i came here yesterday" 

Dean nodded and got some clothes out of his dresser to put on his bed. "Okay let's go eat" he held the door open and pinched her side when they left his room. 

After Dean and AJ ate, they got ready just in time for Roman to come get them. They decided to get coffee since they had time. "So are you ready for the game tonight?" Dean looked over at Roman, in time to see him nod slightly. 

"Yeah. I guess so. The first games of the season are always fun. Are you guys staying the whole game?" 

"Of course Rome. Is Randy staying at your place tonight?" 

Roman shrugged a shoulder, "probably. Still gotta ask him." 

Dean nodded and went back to sipping at his coffee. As soon as they got to school, Randy had found them. "Awe you look tired" Roman frowned and gave him his cup. Watching as Randy ran a hand across his face. 

"i barely slept last night. Nikki and Brie stayed over and it's really hard to shove them in my bed when they're not tired and want to stay up so i can braid their hair. Something about wanting it to look good today" Randy yawned and cracked a smile. Taking a sip of Romans coffee. Dean and AJ snorted, they were standing beside Roman. Leaning on the hood of his car, talking amongst themselves.

Seth made his way over to them, hugging AJ before turning his attention towards Dean. AJ couldn't help but hum to herself as she looked between them. "Do you wanna come over after school until the game starts?"

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded weakly. "Sure." he shrugged, suddenly feeling awkward. "You're not going with Paige?"

"She has stuff to do. But she's gonna try to make it before the game ends with the twins" Seth chewed on his lip, not breaking the eye contact between himself and Dean. It may have looked weird to everyone else, but just standing there with him.. looking him in the eyes relaxed Seth. And he knew Dean felt the same. God why were things so difficult. And why did feelings have exist. 

Randy looked at Roman and furrowed his brows. He could tell Roman wanted to say something and things felt oddly tense between Dean and Seth still. Just not an angry tense. "I'm gonna go find Cody. I'll come see you later" Randy gave Roman his cup back and quickly kissed his forehead before walking away before Roman could say anything, but he still shrugged it off. At least he got a peck on the head. In public. Even though no one was even paying attention to them. It was nice. 

"What about you baby girl?" Roman turned to AJ

"I'm just gonna meet you guys there. I have to go to the center, but i should be done in time. Don't worry. Wouldn't miss your first game big man" she stood on her tip toes and pinched Romans cheeks playfully. 

Roman chuckled and kissed her hand. "We better get to class" 

**X**

It was lunch time now, classes so far had gone well but not fast enough for Deans liking. Gym was torture. The teacher made them run laps and then play a few games of soccer. Deans body still hurt so he felt like a running bruise. Roman was low key sore too, but he didn't want anyone else to know that. Dean and Roman got to the cafeteria first. AJ had to stay behind for a few minutes to get some help with homework.

"At least you look like you got some sleep last night" Roman smiled as they sat down at a empty table. 

"I did. We went to bed pretty early. What about you?" Dean glanced up at him as he grabbed his apple. He really wasn't that hungry but he knew Roman would have made him eat anyway. 

"Yeah i got a few hours. It was pretty late when i finished my homework though" Roman shrugged and took a sip of his water. Dean shook his head, Roman did this to himself every year. He focused on school work so much, it usually got to the point where he burned himself out and needed to take a mental break. 

They talked for a few more minutes, about pointless shit until Dean saw Seth through the corner of his eye. He entered the room and walked over to Paige who was sitting with Nikki, Brie and Renee. Dean glanced over just in time to see him lean down and place a kiss to the top of Paige's head and wrap his arms around her shoulders. Deans stomach suddenly flipped itself and now he really didn't want to eat. 

Roman looked over to see what Dean was looking at and his heart sunk for his best friend. Seth and Paige were laughing at whatever Nikki was saying. His arm still slung around the Brit. "You okay?" he cautiously asked

"Yeah of course. Why wouldn't i be?" Dean looked back at Roman and forced a smile to his face. He knew he was lying. Dean knew he was lying to himself and Roman. But there really wasn't much he could do about the situation so it didn't matter. Randy walked up to the table a moment later and sat down beside Roman. "Oh hey babe" Roman nudged his shoulder. Randy smiled and squeezed his thigh before making himself comfortable. 

"So what's up?" he looked between Roman and Dean. Sensing something was slightly off. Roman motioned towards Seth discreetly. Randy noticed and understood. He met Nikki's eyes, as she got up from the table and made her way over to them. 

"Hey boys" she smiled and hugged Dean tightly. 

"Hey baby girl" Dean pulled her onto his lap and rested his head on her shoulder

"Oh my god Roman, Randy would not shut up about you last night" Nikki giggled when Randy's face flushed and Roman choked on his sandwich. Dean couldn't help but muffle his laughter. 

"Did you just come over here to embarrass me?" Randy pouted and playfully glared at her as he patted Romans back, making sure he was okay and didn't need the Heimlich maneuver.

"No i came over here to make sure Dean is alright. But you two are so cute i couldn't help myself" she winked at them and turned her head to look at Dean again. "So are you okay? Is everything okay?"

"Yep. Don't gotta worry about me. So will we be seeing you guys tonight?" Dean shivered, he could feel Seth's eyes on them. It gave him a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. But not necessarily a bad one.. at least Seth knew he was there and wasn't ignoring him purposely. 

"Of course. Our boys gotta win" Nikki grinned cheekily. "But i better go back to them. I'll see you later" she hopped off Deans lap and kissed her cheek before going over to Roman and Randy, doing the same to them. 

When Nikki went back to the table,  Roman looked at Randy and cocked his head. "So what made the twins sleep over at your place last night?" 

"I honestly don't know. Got a call basically just tell me that they were coming over. We spent the night watching movies and shit. It was actually fun." Randy bit into his carrot and shrugged a shoulder. "But they take so long to get ready i had to wake them up extra early" he chuckled. 

Dean rolled his eyes at them, noticing all the little looks they were giving each other when they thought they were being sneaky. He was starting to get twitchy and uncomfortable, not because of Roman or Randy but the fact that he was sitting there and he knew Seth was watching him and he didn't even come over to say hi. He knew Roman wanted to help get his mind off shit that shouldn't be lingering in his head but it never worked and school wasn't the right place to try. "I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys later" Dean stood up and grabbed everything. He didn't want to eat anymore. He just needed to be alone for a little while. Roman was about to say something, but Randy put a hand on his arm stopping him. 

Randy could see it in Deans face, he needed to be alone. The blond shot him a grateful look before walking away, trying to get out of the room as fast as possible. Roman sighed and made a mental note to talk to Dean later. "So are you ready for tonight?" he asked, trying to get his mind off Dean. 

"Yeah. I'm actually excited. Hopefully we win" 

Roman nodded and played with the label on his bottle of water. "You wanna come sleep over after?" he moved closer and whispered into Randy's ear. Randy shivered and chewed on his lip. Nodding slowly. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Roman right there, but he couldn't. Roman smirked and patted Randy's leg under the table. They got interrupted when Seth walked up to them.

"Hey guys, do you know where Dean went?" 

"I don't know actually. He's probably outside. I think he needed some air." Roman gave him a soft smile, knowing Seth was the reason Dean felt so conflicted. He was slowly tearing those walls down. And that made Roman nervous. The last time it happened, it took years to build them back up. And look where they were now. 

"Okay. I'll find him after school. Thanks dude" Seth smiled weakly at Roman and Randy and went back to Paige, his hand running itself through his hair anxiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me guys, this chapter will be like in two parts. It got too long for me so i broke them up. But hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave a kudos or comment. Let me know what you think so far!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just when Dean thought he could avoid his feelings. Seth proves otherwise. The -beginning- of the night, of the first Football game of the season for Roman and Randy. 
> 
> (Please excuse how horrible i am with summary's. I promise it's decent lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this one!!

The final bell rang and school finally ended. Roman and Randy had to head straight to the locker rooms to get ready for the game. AJ had to go to the animal shelter for a bit, so she made sure to say bye to Dean before leaving the school.That left Dean and Seth. Who were currently on their way to Seth's house; the ride was silent and slightly awkward but they were alone.. so it was okay. 

Seth pulled into the driveway and shut the engine off. He licked his lips and looked over at Dean momentarily. "Come on" 

Dean nodded and got out, following him to the house. "Your parents aren't home?" he looked around then back at Seth. Trying not to be as awkward as he felt. 

"Nope. Dad has to stay at the school because of the game and my mom texted me earlier telling me she has to stay at the office" Seth said over his shoulder as he grabbed a bag of chips from the cupboard. Dean nodded and walked up behind him. Taking a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around Seth's waist. 

Seth jumped from the sudden touch but relaxed into it immediately. Dean pursed his lips and kissed Seth's shoulder. "You know we're both really fucking stupid, right?" he mumbled against Seth's shoulder. The heat from the other boys' body was relaxing. Made him feel good. Seth chuckled and couldn't help but nod his head, he turned around in Deans grasp and grabbed his hands. "Let's go watch TV" he whispered before pulling Dean up to his room. 

Since no one else was home, they decided to leave the door open before crawling onto the bed. Seth turned on the TV and they quickly found something to watch. They still had a few hours before they had to get over to the school, but they didn't think they'd really be watching anything anyway. Not with the way the tension in the room was building. "It's okay. Come here" Seth motioned for Dean to scoot closer. Deans throat suddenly felt dry as he moved over. 

Seth pulled the blankets back and laid down a bit. Dean soon found himself leaning into Seth. His head resting comfortably on his shoulder. Seth just smiled and pecked the top of his head. "Where did you go at lunch?" he wrapped a arm around Deans body loosely. Not even realizing he was doing it until he felt Deans stomach, 

"I just wanted to get some air. Dolph found me and we talked until the bell rang" Dean didn't even bother to look up at him. His eyes glued to the TV on purpose. 

"Were you okay?" Seth ran his fingers across the waistband on Deans pants. Rubbing soothing little circles onto his skin. 

"Yeah. I guess just watching Rome and Orton try to hide how infatuated they are with each other.. uh got too much for me to handle. Don't get me wrong, i'm happy for them But y'know.."  Dean trailed off with a shrug. 

Seth winced, knowing exactly what he was getting at. So he decided to change the subject. "Are you still sore? I'm pretty sure i saw you limping today" 

"Man my whole body hurts. Feel like a walking bruise." Dean cracked a smile and finally adverted his eyes from the TV to look up at him. 

"Let's see" 

Dean sat up and pulled his shirt up. Showing Seth his black and blue rib cage that lead to his back. "Fuck dude. Have you been looking after them?" Seth's eyes widened as he ran a hand across Deans skin. Trying to be as gentle as possible. 

"Not really. I can handle the pain. 'S nothing" Dean watched as Seth's fingers moved his chest, still lightly grazing his skin. 

Seth licked his lips and sat up fully. "You uh.. i can rub your back a bit.. if you want" he felt himself getting nervous as his face heated up. God he blushed so easily it was actually embarrassing. Dean looked at him with a quirked brow,  expecting it to be a joke but Seth was completely serious. 

"Oh, sure. I guess if you want" 

Seth smiled at him and grabbed the bottom of Deans shirt to help him pull it off. Deans face flushed as he put his shirt down and laid on his stomach. Seth waited until he was comfortable before he moved to straddle one of Deans thighs. "I'm.. i'm gonna start okay?" he whispered. Dean just hummed and nodded. Crossing his arms to rest his head on them. Seth chewed on his lip and ran his hands down Deans back a few time, marveling at how smooth and muscular it actually was. Also he had the smallest waist ever. It was adorable.  Shaking his head of the thought, Seth sighed and started to actually try and get the knots out. 

He noticed the scars that had barely faded on Deans shoulders and felt his heart fall into his stomach. "You don't have to answer this.. or anything that makes you uncomfortable, but what are these scars from?" 

Dean tensed up immediately . "Remember how i told you my dad was a asshole?" 

"Yeah.."

"There you go" 

Seth's mouth dropped open before he could stop it. He suddenly felt himself get angry, his grip got tighter on Deans back before he scooted down a bit and bent over to place a few kisses there. Dean gasped as soon as he felt soft lips on him. He froze until Seth sat back up. 

"Turn over" 

Dean did as he was told. Trying his best to hide the surprising little gasp that left his mouth as soon as Seth straddled his lap and put his hands on Deans chest. "You're really strong. You know that right?" 

Dean chuckled and nodded weakly. Not breaking eye contact. "I guess so.. but 'm nothing special" 

"Nah Ambrose. You're pretty special. And these.." Seth grabbed his arms and put them over his head. Smiling when Dean let out a little squeak. "And these.. damn Dean. You're a fighter and you deserve to be proud of yourself." He ran his thumbs over some of the faded scars on Deans arms. It didn't take long before Dean pulled him down and crashed their lips together. Seth ran his hands through Deans hair. They knew this was wrong, but it felt too good. 

Dean opened his mouth slightly and let Seth's tongue in. He sucked on his bottom lip and let go when Seth moaned. "God. I hate that i wanna kiss you. All the fucking time. What are we doing?" Dean whispered when they pulled away, their chests heaving. 

"I don't know. But i really like kissing you.." Seth frowned and pecked his lips a few times. 

Dean closed his eyes, "I like kissing you too. But you have like a girlfriend.. and we can't. I'm sorry baby" Dean ran his hands across Seth's back and made him lay down so they were chest to chest. Seth pouted and nuzzled into Deans neck. 

"Do we have to pretend this never happened?" 

Dean took a moment to think before he resumed rubbing Seth's back and spoke up. "No. But we should keep it between us" 

Seth nodded and moved to look at him again. He couldn't help it, he leaned down and pecked his lips once more. That's all it was. An innocent little peck between friends.. yeah. Dean knew he should have stopped this, but he didn't. 

**_X_ **

They ended up kissing some more.. and cuddling until Dean and Seth had to get to the school. AJ texted Dean letting him know she was on her way as well. "I'll lend you a hoodie. Just in case it gets cold later" Seth looked over his shoulder at Dean who was just sitting on the edge of the bed. He tossed him one as he grabbed one for himself. "Okay i think we're good to go" Seth grabbed his phone and his keys. Dean got up and pulled him to to kiss the side of Seth's head. 

His mind was still racing. They had kissed. A lot. And it took all his power to hide just how.. _excited_ he got. 

Seth noticed. When he was on top of Dean he felt it. But decided not to say anything. Hell he was being confined by his boxers as well. The thought alone made him blush, but he shook it off and held his hand out for Dean. Which the blond happily accepted and laced their fingers together without even thinking about it as they left the house and went out to Seth's car. 

The team was currently in the locker room, getting talked to by Coach, Randy and Roman were standing near the lockers together. Dolph had spoken to them earlier, he could clearly see how much happier Roman was and it made him happy.. even if he still had doubt about Randy. John was glaring at them from the other side of the locker room and it was beyond awkward. 

"Okay relax for a few minutes before we have to get out there" Coach put his clipboard down and got up from his seat. 

Randy turned to Roman and smiled softly at him, "We'll sleep as soon as we get back to your place okay? You can barely keep your eyes open" 

Roman chuckled and nodded. Running a hand through his hair. He wanted nothing more than to just reach out and tug at Randy to come closer. Good luck hug? 

"Uce!" 

They turned around when it was basically shouted. Jimmy and Jey got up from their seats and made their way over to Roman. "What's up?" Roman gave his cousins quick side hugs and grinned at how hyped they were getting themselves. Typical. They hadn't gotten the chance to catch up much outside of school yet. They spent a lot of time together over the summer but that was it.  The only time they really got the chance to talk was at practice. 

"Not much. Man you excited?" Jimmy hopped up and down in his spot as Jey shook his hair to put it up into a bun. Roman chuckled and nodded. Randy was still leaning against one of the lockers. His arms crossed over his chest, just watching them interact. 

"Yeah dude tell Auntie i say hi. You guys need to come over for supper or something soon" Roman looked between them with a raised brow until they both nodded eagerly. They talked and caught up until the team had to get ready to go out to the field. 

"Let's do this" Randy fist bumped Roman and smiled at him when Roman put his hair up into a low bun so it wouldn't bother him with his helmet on. "You know.. i like your hair down better. Gives me something to hold onto" he leaned in and discreetly whispered into Romans ear. 

Romans mouth opened but nothing came out. He felt his face heat up and fought the urge to flip his boyfriend off. "I'm gonna get you back for that" he tried to glare at Randy but it didn't work, he couldn't help but smile. "Asshole" 

Randy winked at him and grabbed his helmet off the bench. "Be careful out there guys" Dolph popped up beside them and patted Romans back while quickly glancing at Randy. 

"You too dude" Roman ruffled his hair, only to be grunted at. He laughed when Dolph playfully punched him in the stomach and fixed all of his newly strayed hairs. 

Everyone filed out of the locker room, but Randy grabbed onto Romans arm to stay behind. Once everyone else left, Randy looked into the empty hallway and let out a relieved little sigh. Roman cocked his head, before he could ask what was going on Randy pulled him in for a kiss. It was sweet, really. Barely any tongue.. but just enough to show each other that they were in this together. It didn't last as long as either of them wanted but they knew they had to hurry. Roman grinned and pecked his cheek before pulling the taller boy out of the room. 

Seth and Dean had met up with AJ as soon as they got there. She sensed something was off between them but pushed it aside for the time being. They seemed more comfortable with each other than they did at school.. and everything that has happened in the past month. It was nice. 

"Let's go find a seat" AJ grabbed Deans hand and pulled him along. Seth just laughed and followed them. For someone so small, she had a death grip. They found a perfect spot on the bleachers. It was quickly filling up now. The sun was almost set, but it was still warm out. Seth felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he pulled it out and quickly replied. Dean glanced over and chewed on his lip. 

"Paige?" 

"Yeah. She just wanted to let me know they'll be here in about an hour" Seth cleared his throat and shoved his phone back into the pocket of his jeans. Dean sighed and squeezed AJ's hand. She looked between them and frowned, shaking her head before leaning onto Deans shoulder. Quickly squeezing Seth's hand since she was in the middle. Seth felt bad, especially after what happened at his house. God this was all so fucked up, he thought to himself. 

_**X** _

15 minutes later, the game had started. Finally. And things were going great for the team. They were already winning 6-1. The crowd was going insane, the visitors crowd already seemed irritated. 

An hour later Paige, Nikki and Brie showed up. "Hey pumpkin" Paige grinned as she walked up to the bleacher. Immediately hugging Seth and placing a quick kiss to his lips. Nikki smiled at Dean as she and Brie followed the Brit and sat down. Nikki sat on the other side of him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. Dean couldn't help but smile as he kissed her cheek. 

"Hey hippie" he leaned around Nikki to kiss Brie's temple. The twin just rolled her eyes and smiled at the nickname. Something Dean has been calling her for years. 

"So where were you guys?" Seth asked

"We had to do some stuff for our mom. Paige helped" Nikki replied nonchalantly. Smiling over at Seth before focusing on the game. Paige fixed her hat and grabbed Seth's hand. He kissed the back of it. Dean noticed out of the corner of his eye and that sinking feeling was back. AJ nudged him to just focus on the game. Trying to distract him as much as possible. 

_**X** _

A little over 2 hours later, the game was finally over. They won and everyone was celebrating. The crowd went insane at the last touchdown. It was usually always good luck when they win their first game of the entire season. 

"That was crazy" Seth leaned over to Dean who just nodded and forced a little smile to his face. It was hard for him to focus when all he could see and focus on was Seth and Paige being so.. close. He felt like complete shit actually. But he wasn't going to tell anyone that. 

"Let's get down there and see if we can find Roman" AJ stood up and looked at the twins knowingly before pulling at Dean. He didn't need to be asked twice. They hopped off the stands and only had to look around for a few minutes before spotting Roman and Randy. Romans back was turned to them so he didn't see them coming until Randy poked him and pointed at AJ.. who was running full speed at him. He dropped his helmet and waited for the impact of her small body. 

"You did so good" she jumped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. 

"Thanks baby girl" Roman held her up and placed a bunch of kisses all over her face until she was laughing and pulling back. "You're all sweaty you fucker. Ew" she wiped her face and ran a hand through his hair, trying to mess it up some more. Just to be a little shit. 

Dean smiled at them and looked over at Randy, who had a smile on his face as well. "You guys did really great out there" he complimented 

"Thanks man" Roman held his fist out and Dean bumped it. "Where's Seth? Thought he was coming with you?" He frowned and looked around before glancing back at Dean. 

"He's with Paige and the twins. We just wanted to come and see you guys quickly" Dean shrugged, trying to keep his expression as stoic as possible.. even though his best friends saw right past it. 

Roman shook his head and kissed AJ's forehead again before setting her down. Pam and Sika walked over soon after. 

"Hey mama" Dean smiled when Pam hugged him

"Hi honey" she squeezed him before moving over to do that same to AJ. Sika patted Roman on the back, "Good job out there tonight" 

"Thanks dad. Oh can Randy sleep over tonight? Please?" he looked over at Pam, a pleading look on his face. She just chuckled and nodded, "Of course hun. Well it's getting late, we'll see you at home." She squeezed Romans hand and smiled at randy before pulling Sika away. 

"Okay well we're gonna go get changed so we can leave. I'll see you tomorrow?" Roman turned his attention back to Dean and AJ. 

"Okay. Get some rest tonight Romie" AJ leaned up on her tip toes to peck his cheek before moving over to hug Randy. He was.. surprised to say the least. He froze as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Roman failed to hide his smile as he watched them. Randy finally moved to pat her back. Okay he wasn't the best with hugs. Dean chuckled and looked around. He saw Seth and Paige, but Nikki and Brie weren't with them anymore. 

Paige pulled Seth down for a kiss suddenly.. and it wasn't just a peck. Dean felt like he was going to be sick. The jealousy building up far too fast, but he had to keep reminding himself that he and Seth weren't together so he has no right to feel jealous. He shouldn't even care. 

"Dean? Dean baby are you okay?" AJ snapped her fingers in front of his face until he came back to reality. 

"What.." Deans heart was racing. Roman and Randy were watching, clearly worried. He felt himself slowly unclench his fists.. that he didn't even realize were balled up and took a deep breath. "I'm fine. I guess i zoned out. Uh yeah, we'll see you tomorrow or whatever" he scratched the back of his neck and turned his attention back to Roman, Randy and AJ. Although he slightly jumped when Seth appeared next to him. 

"You ready to go dude?" he frowned, sensing a certain awkwardness between them. Dean nodded and grabbed AJ's hand without another word. They said their goodbyes to Roman and Randy before walking back to their cars. 

AJ left first. Dean and Seth were sitting in silence in his car, still parked in the parking lot. "Are you okay?" 

"Of course" Dean tensed up a bit but eventually nodded. 

"Do you wanna come sleep over?" Seth was almost hesitant to ask as he started the car and turned his head to look at Dean quickly. He couldn't help but watch as the blond tapped at his shoulder like he always did when he was nervous.. or mad. He just wanted to reach over and hug him. Hell he never wanted to let go of him. 

"Sure. But uh can we stop at my house? So i can take my medicine?"

Seth nodded and pulled out of the almost empty school lot. Well tonight was going to be interesting, he thought to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos or a comment, i wanna know your thoughts! Thank you to anyone who has been reading since chapter 1. There's still so much left i hope you continue to love it. 
> 
> Oh and by the way, it's gonna be getting really interesting/intense soon. So i can't wait for yall to read what i have planned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd let you fuck me.." 
> 
> Romans head shot up at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> I'm just saying, but the next few chapters are my favorite and i'm really excited to share them with you guys. Hope you like this one!

"Do you just wanna shower at my place?" Roman asked Randy as soon as they got back to the locker room. They may have hurried on purpose. 

"Well that depends.. can we shower together at your place?" Randy raised a brow and pinched Romans butt since no one was around. A smirk on his face. He couldn't help it though. Whenever he got the chance to make Roman blush, he wasn't going to make light of it. 

"I think we can make that happen" Roman chuckled, "Now let's hurry. I feel gross. And you smell"

Roman snorted and rolled his eyes playfully. Mumbling something under his breath. They quickly got changed back into their normal clothes before leaving the school. Randy followed behind Roman in his car and parked outside. "Did you tell your parents?" Roman asked when they got back to his house. 

"Yeah, i called mom earlier. She didn't mind. Hell i think she was actually waiting for me to ask her" Randy wrapped his arm around Romans shoulders and pulled him into him to peck his lips quickly. It was already almost 10, which they didn't even realize until Roman looked at his phone. So they tried to be as quiet as possible while Roman unlocked the front door. Just in case. 

"Go up to my room. I'll be right there" Roman nudged Randy's shoulder

When Randy went upstairs, Roman made his way ti his parents' room. The door was open, so he knew the TV and lights were on, but he still knocked. It didn't take long before he heard a 'come in' 

Roman pushed the door open all the way and smiled at Pam and Sika who were laying in bed. "We're just gonna shower and go to bed. So night. Love you" 

Pam smiled softly at him and nodded, blowing him a kiss. "Okay get some sleep. You boys need to rest. Love you too" 

When he ran back up to his room, Randy didn't have a shirt on and his shorts were hanging low on his hips. "Fucking tease" Roman shook his head and took his shirt off before grabbing some clothes for the both of them from his dresser. He grabbed Randy's hand and pulled him to the bathroom. They quickly got undressed and started the water. Both groaning when the hot spray hit their bodies. Their muscles were tense and they were sore. So this was much needed. 

Randy pushed Roman under the water and ran his hand through his hair. Snaking an arm around the Samoan, he grabbed the bottle of shampoo. Roman cupped his face and placed a kiss to his lips as Randy massaged the shampoo into his hair. The moment was.. relaxing. And much needed. "How are your shoulders feeling?" Roman asked quietly as he rinsed all the suds out. When Randy nodded and rolled his neck, he frowned and poured a little glob of body wash onto his hand and swiped it across Randy's chest. They felt like they needed to scrub themselves because of all the sweat. 

"It's not that bad. I'll feel better in a few days. Don't worry" Randy shrugged, shivering as Romans hands glided around his body. He could feel his cock start to twitch and Roman knew it. He backed him up against the wall and finished soaping him up. 

"Awe do you like this" Roman smirked, nipping at Randy's bottom lip as he pressed their hips together. 

"I do" Randy groaned. Reaching around Roman to squeeze his ass. "So do you think you'll be ready to try anything new anytime soon?" It was just a question. Randy wanted to make sure Roman was completely comfortable around him before they went any further. 

Romans face flushed. "I've thought about it. But yeah, i'm uh scared." Roman nuzzled his face into the crook of Randy's neck. Gently kissing the soft skin. Taking in his scent. He loved everything about him. 

"Well whenever you're ready baby" Randy rubbed soothing little circles onto his back and pursed his lips. "I hope you know, i'd let you fuck me" 

Romans head shot up at that. 

**X**

Dean hadn't said a word to Seth since they left the school. But he still wanted to stay over. Get some alone time with the other boy. They quickly went to Deans house so he could take his pills and grab some clothes. It didn't take long before they were on their way back to Seth's. Seth was starting to get anxious, not fully understanding why Dean was acting so strange. Something obviously wasn't right. But that could wait until they were back at his house. In his room. He sighed and turned the radio up, trying to drown out the awkward silence. 

They got back to his house, 10 minutes later. Still in silence, but it had taken it's turn to a certain.. tension. His parents were already in bed so they had to keep quiet. Seth shut the door behind them and turned on the light. "You can make yourself comfortable dude" he took off his hat and tried to think of what exactly to say. "So you wanna tell me why you're acting so weird? Did i do something wrong.." 

Dean crawled up to the head of the bed and took his hoodie off. He obviously didn't know what to say either. Seth ran a hand across his face and moved to sit in front of him. "Talk to me. Please" 

"I dunno. I guess i got jealous or whatever. I saw you and Paige.. and got upset. I'm stupid" Dean mumbled. Feeling embarrassed to say that out loud. It sounded not as pathetic in his head. He felt his cheeks heat up, but was slightly relieved when Seth's face softened completely.

"I'm sorry. I never want to like.. shove that shit in your face. I went in for a peck and she wanted more. I didn't think you saw."

"Don't. You don't have to explain or apologize for any of that shit. I was just being stupid" Dean cracked a smile and made grabby hands at the other teen. The tension immediately lifted between them. Seth chuckled and crawled onto his lap. Dean wrapped an arm around his waist as Seth kissed his forehead a few times. "But did you have fun tonight?" he asked, slipping his hands under Seth's shirt to touch his skin.

"I did. I seriously love that school" Seth grinned and pecked Deans nose, before moving to his lips.

"We can't.." Dean groaned and pulled away. His hands still comfortably resting on Seth.

"If Paige wasn't.. you know, do you think this would go anywhere?" the question lingered in the air. Seth chewed on his lip, not wanting to make eye contact with Dean at the moment. He knew he was full on blushing at this point.

"Seth.. i don't even know what this is.. I mean obviously i like you.  And you like me. God why is this so hard" Dean paused, not knowing what to say next. "But don't you think this is weird?"

Seth looked down and shook his head. His hands moving to rest themselves on Deans chest. "Because we're fucking stupid" he grinned. "But no. It's not weird. It's different. A good different. And i'm gonna wait until you realize that there's nothing wrong with it." 

That was all it took, next thing Seth knew he was getting pulled in for a kiss. He moaned when Deans tongue slipped into his mouth. He raked a hand through the blond hair and groaned when Dean started rubbing his back. Pulling him in as close as possible. "We should watch a movie or something" Seth mumbled against his lips. A small smile on his face. He didn't even need to open his eyes to know that Dean was smiling as well. 

"You'll have to get off me" Dean chuckled to himself when Seth pouted. When the other teen didn't budge, he sat up and got off the bed. Seth still wrapped around him like a little monkey. Dean pecked his lips and walked over to the little shelf that was holding all of Seth's DVD's and video games. Seth hopped off of him and squatted down to look through them. 

After 10 minutes, they finally decided on what to watch and changed into their pajamas before crawling back onto the bed. Seth pulled the blankets back up over their bodies as he nuzzled up next to Dean. The blond had his arm thrown around Seth loosely. Seth's head rested on Deans shoulder, a leg thrown in between his. It was more than comfortable. It was perfect. 

They didn't even know how far they got into the movie before falling asleep. Seth woke up at one point to turn the TV off. The sound was getting irritating and he had to go pee anyway. Wiggling himself out of Deans grasp, he quickly did his business and shut the movie off. It was only midnight, Seth groaned inwardly and got back in beside Dean. "Everything okay?" the blond whispered. His eyes still closed. Seth jumped, not expecting him to be awake. 

"Yeah. Had to pee" 

Dean hummed and pulled at Seth to lay down again. "Sleep" 

Seth smiled and rolled over so he was the little spoon. He chuckled when Deans arm slowly wrapped around his waist. They both sighed and closed their eyes, 

**X**

"Are you seriously braiding my hair right now" Roman didn't even try to hide his laughter as Randy moved to sit behind him, a comb in his hand. 

"Yeah. The twins taught me." Randy chuckled and kissed the side of Romans head. "They still get me to do it whenever they come over. But don't tell anyone i told you" he shrugged as he sectioned off a piece of Romans hair. After the. surprise in the shower, Roman couldn't even bring himself to ask if Randy was serious. So after minutes of making out they decided to get out and just relax in bed. 

"Did i uh, make you uncomfortable earlier?" Randy spoke up. He was clearly hesitant on asking 

Roman frowned and did his best to turn around. Randy just put his hands down and pursed his lips. "Of course not. I was shocked. But you trust me enough.. it's crazy to even think about. Of course i wanna fuck you" Roman felt his face heat up at his own words. "Whenever you're ready" he licked his suddenly dry lips. Finding it hard to make eye contact with his boyfriend. 

"Come here" Randy grabbed his hands and laid down, pulling Roman on top. Their lips instantly connected in a gently kiss. His hand trailed down Romans back, stopping at his ass. He squeezed it and had to bit back a chuckle when he heard Roman squeak. "Tease" Roman nipped at his lip. 

"I don't think i ever asked, how are things going in the ring?" Randy rubbed his back, smiling when Romans eyes lit up

"It's going really well. Really fun actually. My bruises are finally gone" Roman grinned, "But it's just so.. relaxing to get in there and focus on that. Nothing else you know?" he moved up a bit so he could brace himself on either sides of Randy's head. 

"What do your parents think about it?"

"My mom thinks it's cool. She's happy because she knows it makes me happy. But dad.. well you can probably guess. You know how he is" Roman shook his head, trying not to frown outwardly. 

"It'll be okay. He'll come around" Randy kissed his chin. "If you like it that much go for it. He can't tell you what to do forever. Besides, you still focus on football. It shouldn't be a big deal"

"Do you know how cute you sound right now?" Roman's grin widened as he ran a hand across Randy's head. Randy scoffed and rolled his eyes before flipping them over so he could snuggle into Roman closer. "Do your parents know about us?"

Roman cocked his head, "Mom does. Haven't told dad yet. What about yours?" 

"I didn't even have to tell my mom. She knew. And i'm not sure about my dad, he probably does know just hasn't said anything to me" 

"Does it still scare you?" Romans voice was hushed, "Like being with a guy?" 

"It used to. With John. Sometimes i'd have little mental breakdowns because i'd over react and then feel.. wrong. But i don't care anymore. With you it's different. I'm happy" 

Romans heart fluttered at that. He never thought he'd have those types of effects on Randy of all people. Just as they were leaning in for another kiss, Romans phone rang. Randy leaned over to grab it off the nightstand, it was AJ. Roman furrowed his brows and answered it. "Hey baby girl" 

"Hi Romie" she sniffled

Roman sat up immediately. She didn't sound good. "Are you okay?" 

"I had a really bad dream and my parents are gone for the night.." 

Roman looked at the clock then back at Randy; who could hear everything. It was only 12:30.  _Go get her_ Randy mouthed

"Do you wanna come over? Randy is here but he won't mind." Roman yawned and ran his hand across Randy's chest absentmindedly. Not even realizing he was doing it until he heard Randy chuckle. 

"Okay. Thank you" 

They talked for a few more minutes before hanging up. Roman sighed to himself and glanced back at Randy. "You don't mind?" 

"Nah go get her. I'll wait here in case your parents wake up or something" Randy kissed his lips quickly and got off of Roman. He made himself comfortable on the bed, watching as Roman pulled on a hoodie and grabbed his keys. Roman snorted when Randy pawed at the bed to find the TV remote. "Be right back" 

Roman yawned and quickly made his way out to his car. Trying to hurry as much as possible as he drove over to AJ's house. Within 15 minutes she was in the car and they were on their way back to his place. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Roman reached over and grabbed her hand. Lacing their fingers together, he could feel her instantly relax into the touch. 

"Will be. Thank you for coming to get me. I couldn't be alone"

"Shh it's okay. I don't mind. Did you try calling Dean?' 

"I tried, but he didn't answer. He's probably sleeping, I feel bad for interrupting your time with Randy" AJ pouted, running her thumb across his knuckles. 

"Nah. We were just up talking. Not interrupting nothing. I promise" Roman gave her a reassuring smile as he kissed the back of her hand.The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence. It was late and they were both tired. When they got back to his house, Roman grabbed her backpack and they quietly went up to his room. Randy was still laying on the bed, but now on his stomach with his phone in his hands. 

"Hey" he smiled and put his phone down. AJ looked between them and giggled 

"Are you okay now?" Randy asked her as Roman sat down on the bed beside him

"Yeah. I think i just needed to get out of the house. Haven't had that bad of a nightmare in years. It was weird" she shrugged her shoulder. Yawning before Roman held a hand out for her. 

"We should get some sleep. It's late" Roman nudged Randy to roll over so they could lay down. AJ crawled to the other side of the bed, watching as Roman got in the middle. Randy turned the light off and made himself comfortable. 

"Night baby girl. If you have another bad dream, just wake me up" Roman kissed the side of her head before rolling over to wrap himself around Randy. 

"Ugh you guys are so cute it's gross" AJ mumbled and shoved her face into the pillow

Roman and Randy muffled their laughter, not even trying to deny it. Roman kissed his shoulder and slipped a hand into Randy's. Lacing their fingers together without even noticing. 

**X**

The next morning, Dean and Seth woke up early. They decided to get in the ring and just do some simple warm ups. So Seth put on some music and they got to work. "Jump and hit me. I'll be fine" Seth tucked his head and hit the mat with a hard thud when Dean did as he was told. 

Dean groaned and laid down on the mat as Seth quickly moved over to pin him playfully. "1-2-3" 

They both burst out laughing, throwing their heads back. The moment alone was so carefree, it was refreshing. Dean waited for Seth to get off him, which the other teen didn't seem to wanna do. Once they finally calmed down, they decided to take a quick water break. Seth shoved himself off Dean and went to sit on one of the turnbuckles, motioning for Dean to come stand in between his legs. 

Dean grabbed a bottle of water and stood in front of him. Seth ran a hand through his damp hair and smiled. "What are you look at me like that for?" Dean quirked a brow and took a sip from his bottle. 

"I don't know. I just.. nevermind. Wanna finish?" Seth chewed on his lip and watched as Dean smiled at him. 

"Awe you're so cute when you're flustered" Dean quipped, earning a pinch to the side. Seth pulled him in for a kiss which Dean happily accepted even though the voice in his head was telling him to step away. "You know we can't keep doing this, right?" Dean whispered as soon as they parted

"I know" Seth leaned his forehead against Deans. He felt guilty, with Paige and that whole thing but he knew for a fact he really liked Dean. Never thinking in a million years he'd feel like this for another guy. Let alone someone he called his best friend. Snapping out of his thoughts, Seth hopped back onto the mat and rolled his neck. "So, when we're famous one day.." 

"We're gonna be traveling the world together, wrestling every night.. and kicking ass" Dean finished the sentence for him and spun around in a little circle before facing Seth again. They were so close, the air was suddenly heavy between them. 

"I couldn't have said it better myself" Seth smiled at him and pulled him to come closer. Just as he looked like he was going in for a kiss, Dean smirked and quickly flipped them over so Seth was laying face down on the mat on his belly, one of his arms being held behind him.  Suddenly a kiss was placed right behind his ear and he closed his eyes. Dean allowed Seth to roll over, as soon as he did he pulled Dean down. Their lips met and they wasted no time. It was getting heated far too quickly, but they weren't complaining. Seth's hand made it's way to Deans hair, he gently tugged at it and it made Dean moan into his mouth. 

Dean smiled and ran little circles onto Seth's hip bone

"You know you're a really good kisser right" Seth mumbled. Opening one eye to look at Dean, watching as a faint blush painted the blond's cheeks

"Oh whatever" Dean snorted and shook his head before sitting back on his heels

"Let's go get breakfast, yeah?" Seth pecked his lips again before getting up and hopping out of the ring. Dean followed close behind, basically jumping on his back causing them to almost tip over. 

**X**

Roman woke up to someone giggling the next morning. He stirred for a moment before opening one eye.. just to see AJ sitting up already, looking at him. "When did you get up?' he whispered and let go Randy. Attempting to untangle himself without waking him up. 

"Just a few minutes ago." she cocked her head and ran a hand through his hair as he sat up to lean against her. Randy was still sleeping soundly. 

"He's definitely something, hey?" Roman smiled

"Did i cock block you last night?" she asked, trying not to laugh as Roman basically choked on his own saliva

"No you didn't. It's okay" Roman chuckled and pulled her in for a hug. "We were basically getting ready for bed when you called anyway" he rested his head on hers and looked back at Randy. Those damn butterflies were back and he didn't know how to handle them. 

"What does your mom think about you guys?" 

"She's fine with it. I mean we haven't had any long conversations or anything.. but i think she understands. So she hasn't judged me or tried to keep us apart" Roman laughed. "And she knows i-" he stopped himself. AJ glanced up at him and covered her mouth. "That i like him a lot" Roman sighed. AJ knew there was more than that. But she'd talk to him about it when they were alone and when Roman was ready. 

"You should wake him up" she poked his side. Roman nodded and unwrapped his arm from around her to lean down to Randy. 

"Baby, wake up" Roman kissed his face until Randy got annoyed and woke up. Randy mumbled something incoherent and rolled over. Shoving his face into the pillow. Roman was pretty sure he was swearing at him, but he found it cute. 

"Morning sunshine" Roman chuckled and rubbed his back

"Asshole i was having a good sleep" randy yawned and arched into the touch

AJ checked her phone quickly, Dean texted her apologizing for missing her call and saying a simple "Morning my girl". She knew he was still with Seth. That situation was a whole other headache. Randy finally sat up after some convincing from Roman. He was still tired, barely keeping his eyes open as he leaned against Roman. AJ watched them closely, she could actually feel the love between them. it was important. They both deserved each other more than they'd probably ever realize. 

"We should go to the mall or something today. Haven't done that in so long" she piped up, a sweet smile on her face knowing Roman couldn't say no to her. Randy and Roman looked at each other and shrugged, "Sure"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment or a kudos, let me know what you think !

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go!! There will be more answers in the next few chapters so keep an eye out. Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos (or both) and let me know if it's even worth continuing. I really hope y'all are interested in this. I'm having so much fun writing it. See you in a few days!


End file.
